Harmony of the Sky
by terra hotaru
Summary: There was once a little angel who sang in the sky. His voice was alluring, his heart holy, and his mind pure. Somehow, everything changed when he committed the most taboo sin, falling in love with a human. AkuRoku. Fluff. Yaoi.
1. The Little Angel and His Interest

Hullo people! This is like what? Something that is connected with DU! Since Axel rulez in DU, we will have Roxas rulez in Harmony of the Sky! :3 this will be a really tame and calming story, though it will change when Axel comes in. See, the order goes like this. Harmony of the Sky – Perfect Harmony – Dark Underworld. Tame – slightly dark – dark. :3 Yep. Enjoy, anyway.

There was once a little angel who sang in the sky. His voice was alluring, his heart holy, and his mind pure. Somehow, everything changed when he committed the most taboo sin, falling in love with a human. AkuRoku. First part of DU.

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 1**

**The Little Angel and His Interest**

The sky was blue, so blue that it was almost charming. White clouds could be seen staining the azure sky, floating peacefully and silently. The calm breeze was warming, flowing endlessly, giving its inhabitants in the sky eternal breath of fresh air. There were angels flying about, flapping their wings in the same harmony with the breeze of the wind, some of them were busy with their tasks and some of them were merely enjoying the serene day that God had blessed them with.

There were angels that were sitting on the cloud, just wasting their time away, and waiting for God's order. It was a peaceful time. Everyone hoped that it would last forever. Even the faeries usually residing in the green forests were back to Celestia to have some day off after their hard work of preserving the forests from the threats of human destruction. Nothing seemed to be happening anytime soon.

There was a huge castle that stood in the middle of Celestia, supported by the wind and the clouds. This was where all the angels resided, some sharing the same room, some having their own room. Higher angels were having meeting, gathered in a huge oval hall that was filled with tables, chairs,and boards, discussing about the hierarchy in Celestia, forming a plan in which they made everything better than their meeting last time. All were busy chattering and voicing out their opinions on how to build a better order, some were accepted, some were rejected.

In the back of the castle, gardens could be seen. Plants, flowers, and all the greens grew on the cloud. The clouds provided health and nutrition to the plants and the fairies' job was to water them, keeping them all alive. The gardeners, white, pale beings that took the form of a grown up and beautiful long blue haired woman, were the ones responsible to spread seeds and give lives to the greeneries.

However, amidst them all, there was a boy, so young and small in form, peaceful, quiet and timid. No one could substitute his role in Celestia. He had the most beautiful and alluring voice in the whole world that consisted of Celestia, the middle world—which was the human world, and the Underworld. No voice could match his. He had the voice of an angel, a pure and untainted angel. He was God's most beautiful creation. He had helped so many people. The beauty of his voice could awaken even the dead. His voice was capable of making every single being that listened to it smile, no matter in what situation. No one could match his voice.

He was sitting in the middle of the garden, on the small rock that was set so that the angel could spend their time there, sitting and just admiring the beauty of God's creation. His blond hair was of perfect match to the whole scenery, blending beautifully with the blue color of the sky, golden and shining. His wings were wide open, so wide that everyone would admire those pair of wings that nobody could ever dream of having—except God himself. His eyes were shut closed when he was singing, but when they were opened, the pair of cerulean could be seen, piercing into the hearts of every being they caught. His lips were soft, bringing out high, but wonderful tone that his throat formed.

He was wearing a see through, silky-white colored short gown that was tied in the middle of his waist and reached his knees. He sat beautifully, holding his small harp, stroking it once in a while when he was singing. He kept singing in words that no ordinary angels could understand. It was the tongue of the late Celestian and it contained wonderful meaning.

The angel was called Roxas by name.

Roxas was able to form music out of everything he saw. He was able to sing and keep everybody happy no matter what the situation and condition. It was his job and his job was his whole meaning of his existence. His task was to sing everyday and keep everything alive, being the sole moral of the Celestia. He was imprisoned in the place where humans would call "Heaven", yet it felt like a jail to him. He didn't feel yet as far as that all of these were Hell. Not at all. He enjoyed singing. He enjoyed seeing people admiring him. He enjoyed the attention. He loved making people happy, but…was he happy to begin with? That was the question that he caught himself asking frequently.

The melody echoed throughout Celestia that noon and every being were soon gathered there to hear the music and the magic that the music contained. Some angels even abandoned their delivery job so that they didn't miss out the chance of hearing Roxas' singing, the trees and grass that grown on the clouds were rustling, blown by the wind as angel flew over and watched at the same time listened to the melody—so beautiful that it stole away their soul.

Roxas smiled one of his gentlest smiles. His singing started soft, but as more angels kept coming, it became determined. That noon, every angel neglected their works, but they were not scolded, nor reprimanded.

--

After the tiring day, Roxas flew away from the garden. He couldn't believe that night was approaching. The sky was already orange colored, indicating the sun was setting. He passed through the angels that were still gathered there, having no intention to talk to them. He was marked as antisocial amongst the angels for his behavior. He didn't like socializing or talking to anyone and he doubted that it would ever change.

He had some friends, but they were not at all close. He had a twin called Sora and he told his twin everything—well, not everything, since he still couldn't fully open himself up to anyone. Even his own questions were hidden deep inside his soul. His doubts that only he along knew of. He released a soft sigh. Then he flew towards the fountain that was not far from the garden. The harp that was in his hand disappeared instantly when he willed it.

It was the Fountain of Eye. He flew through the forest and into a building. The Fountain of Eye was where the angels could observe humans and see the chaos. If there was anything that they felt the need to meddle in, they would report to the Queen and ask for permission if they could send any angel to attend to the dilemma. If it was not a big problem, it was usually ignored. Roxas loved that one particular place, mainly because he could see the worlds around him without actually being there.

He knew that _being there_ was even more wonderful. However, he was not allowed to leave the Celestia. He must keep singing and singing. Today, as usual, he went to the Fountain of Eye to watch one particular human. He had been watching this human for about 2 weeks in human time now. In general, everything was measured in human time. There was a measure for the Celestia and Underworld time, but they were rarely used and most beings didn't bother to memorize them. Thus, human time was the standard.

Roxas descended and sat on the ground near the brick circle that was build near the fountain. He put his hands on the brick and stared into the water that at first, seemed like ordinary water. However, the water soon reflected what the blond angel wanted to see and the image of a human with flaming redhair soon reflected by the fountain. Roxas smiled a sincere smile. "It's him…" he sighed dreamily. He admired the redhead.

That human was a hardworking human, always struggling and living through his live in the human world happily. There were times where the redhead was so desperate and the angel would also feel the emotion and became sad. The angel could watch the redhead all day and never be bored. He bit his lower lip when the redhead was scolded by some human that Roxas didn't know what connection they had with the redhead. Humans were the most peculiar being, in Roxas' opinion. They struggle and they were miserable, but they were still so kind and trying to live their best, keeping their hopes up inside of them. In addition, they were always unpredictable.

The blond angel reached out one of his hand, wanting to touch the milky white face of the redhead that seemed so soft. There were teardrop tattoos on the redhead's face. It was beautiful and suited his face perfectly. However, when Roxas' hand was about to touch the man's face, he could feel the cold water of the fountain and he yelped, retracting his hand. He was so absorbed that he didn't remember he was only watching through the fountain.

Roxas' face straightened out of sadness that he couldn't talk with the man he secretly admired and was interested in so much. At least, he wanted to talk with that human. He wanted to and the desire was so great. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was not just a blind feeling. He had his reasons of why he admired the man so much. He had these memories that no one knew about.

He stopped gazing to the fountain and sat down fully, his back glued to the brick circle that enclosed the fountain. He parted his lips, but no voice came out. He released a small sigh and then tried again. Heartbreaking, yet at the same time, stunning melody echoed throughout the building. He kept singing and singing until night came. He wanted to keep singing, but he must return to his chamber before Sora became worried. Spreading his wings and taking a last glance over the reflection of the redhead at the fountain, the angel left the area.

--

There you go, the prologue. This is connected in DU in one way or another. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry that it's a bunch of descriptions. O.o this is the prologue! XD lol. Yeah, this is really tame.. XD mwahahaha. We'll see gore in later chapters. :D –nods- or not? Dunno. Tell me what you think? Whether or not I should continue with this? :D Thanks! By the way… Harmony of the Sky (HotS—hotass?! Wow.. o.o pardon moi…such coincidence... XD) ciao!

terra hotaru


	2. Vanishing Obstacle, Disappearing Hope

Thank you for the reviews, people!!! I love you guys!! And without further ado, let's see how this chapter goes. Enjoy!!!

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 2**

**Vanishing Obstacle, Disappearing Hope**

Roxas was floating uncertainly in front of the door to his chamber. He could hear Kairi's voice from outside, chatting with his twin. He didn't want to interrupt any important dialogues that were going on between Sora and the redheaded angel. He also had no interest in listening in. Thus, he stayed far away from the door.

He descended a while later. His bare feet touched the stone cold ground and he shivered a bit. The temperature always dropped drastically at night in Celestia and the garments he was wearing was not enough to keep him warm. He rubbed his arm with one of his hands to provide some warm, but it was still cold. He hoped that Kairi would come out from the chamber soon. He really needed to get in front of the fireplace before he shivered to death.

He looked around, trying to find something that would be useful in giving him some heat. On the wall were torches that lighted the path in the castle. The flames never died, enchanted by magic, burning for eternity. He got his hands closer to the fire and he sighed softly, finally feeling the warmth he needed. "Fire…" he muttered under his breath. "Burning for eternity…" he whispered softly.

He blushed all of a sudden, reminded of the redhead who had flaming redhead. The color of the fire was slightly red and orange blending together…but the man's hair was pure crimson, enticing, charming, and beautiful. Roxas released a sigh again, wondering if the fountain would be their obstacle for eternity.

Silently, he hoped that he would never meet the man. He had several reasons for that. The redhead might not even notice him or recognize him, or even like him. The thought itself made him frown. He didn't know what he would do if the redhead didn't want to talk to him. He would be lost if somehow they eventually met and the man was cold to him. He didn't want any of that to happen.

But again, how high were the chances of the redhead to like him? There might be some hope. However, being a pessimistic Roxas was, he didn't believe in hope yet at the same time, he felt like he wanted to believe… believe that the redhead would ever take a liking to him if they ever meet sometimes. Then again, how high were the chances of them meeting? All of it was false hope.

He shook his head to prevent himself from thinking any further. Thinking was never good for him. It always led him to become depressed. He waited for a while, until finally, Kairi came out of the chamber, still talking to Sora. "Sora, I told you to talk it out with Roxas."

"But, Kai, you don't understand the problem. He would never…" the brunet stopped. "Roxas?" he gasped, looking at the familiar blond angel who was floating near him.

"Hey, Sora," the blond tried a smile, wondering what Kairi and Sora were talking about. It was no doubt that they were mentioning about him.

"How…how long have you been there?" Sora asked, panicking.

"For around…several minutes, I guess," Roxas answered calmly, smiling gently. He descended and folded his wings to his back, making it unnoticeable. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked, trying not to sound confrontational.

"It's no…" Sora choked when he was elbowed by the redhead angel. "Ow, Kai! Whatcha do that for?!" he protested.

"Tell him, Sora," Kairi hissed. "Tell him. I don't want to hear you rant about it all the time to me. You both are twins!" she whispered, just enough for Roxas to hear.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" Roxas tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened a seconds later, blinking. "Don't tell me that… you are going to get married?" he said uncertainly.

The brunet and redhead angel blushed. "What?! No!!" they answered together.

"Me and Kai? Ewww!" Sora joked and ended up being punched in the face by Kairi.

"Fine. Suit yourself," she pouted, spread her wings and flew away to the direction of her chamber.

"She's not happy," Roxas commented, watching as Kairi flew away. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," the brunet grinned. "Kai is always like that." There was a pause.

"Sora, I'm kinda cold. Can I go in?"

"Huh? Well, sure! Of course! Why are you staying outside?" Sora stepped to the side to give his twin entry. He closed the door behind him gently when they were already inside the warm and cozy room.

Roxas released a sigh. "This is nice…"

"Roxas…" Sora called out uncertainly. "Are you okay?" he inquired, putting a hand over Roxas' shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas turned around to regard his twin, staring quizzically at Sora's worried expression. He didn't like that look on Sora's face. He knew that hard and heavy talk was coming every time Sora became serious—topics that Roxas wouldn't even want to mention or recall.

"You've been really quiet lately and you seem to be hiding something from me… Roxas… are you… are you happy?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, watching his twin in disbelief. "Am I happy? What… what do you mean, Sora? I'm singing everyday and everybody is happy because of that. Of course, I'm…"

Sora quickly cut in before Roxas could finish his sentence. "Everybody is happy, but… are _you?_" the brunet took in a deep breath and sighed. "Roxas… you know we're connected in some way… I can feel your sadness and it's been hurting my chest. I can feel it…"

Roxas swallowed silently and he forced a smile. "I'm okay, Sora. Don't worry about me. I've been doing this all along, right?" he tried to convince the brunet.

"If you say so… but I'm always here for you, alright? You can tell me anything and I will always be here to help you."

Roxas chuckled lightly. "Got it. Thanks."

Roxas and Sora were inseparable. The two might be twins, but they were so different. Their outward appearances were similar in a certain way, but there were so many things that differentiate the both of them. They were two separate entities that were born at the same time from the same mother.

Sora was the older of the twin. He was born thirty minutes earlier than Roxas. He was stronger than Roxas in many ways. Currently, he joined the Celestian's troop and studied the ways to fight. He was the best fighter in the group as he was smart in tricking his opponents. No one could read his moves because when he fought, his emotions were always natural and cheerful. He had many friends and was loved by everyone.

While Roxas excelled in singing. His ability should have been able to draw him into many parts of socialization group. However, every angel in Celestia avoided being friends with him because of his much too extraordinary talent. The singing angels envied Roxas' talent. Some was disappointed because God seemed to adore the blond angel too much. That shone Roxas away from making any friends. He had been all alone in Celestia ever since. There was only one thing that the twin had in common about. It was that they were very kind.

Sora knew all about Roxas' dilemma. They were the first twin in Celestia and somehow, they had a bond. They had the ability to know what they each feel. Sora tried to get Roxas involved in any activities that might make Roxas become friendlier. He wanted Roxas to open up. But thus far, everything was in vain. Perhaps, it was that Roxas had gotten used to his condition that he started to shy himself away from everyone, except when he was singing.

--

The next day and the following after, Roxas continued to visit the Fountain of Eye. Nothing changed. Nothing at all… The fountain was still a barrier between him and the redhead. As time passed by, more questions haunted the blond angel. He was a male and the redhead was clearly a male. They were of the same gender, yet he couldn't help but feel that he was obsessed with the redhead. A single day without seeing that flaming red hair drove him crazy.

He was again, sitting near the brick that was encircling the fountain. Splashes of water could be heard ringing throughout the building. The water reflected Roxas' face. His wings were spread wide, flapping around calmly, attracting the wind. He looked at his own reflection before the fountain mirror another face. He smiled. "Hi…" he said softly, as if the redhead could hear him. He felt really foolish sometimes for doing things such as talking to a mere reflection. The redhead didn't even know that he existed.

The redhead could be seen working, moving heavy bags of rice into the storage. Glistens of sweat could be seen trailing the lanky, but well built figure. He was panting and sweating below the glory of the bright sun. Roxas wished that he could at least help a little. The redhead was working too hard sometimes. "All I could do is sing…" Roxas muttered under his breath, sighing. He bit his lower lip out of disappointment.

He continued to watch that redhead's every move and motion. He still didn't know much about the redhead even though he had been watching for so long. However, he liked the mysterious feeling of not knowing and the anxiety and curiosity that built up because of his lack of knowledge. He didn't want to know everything about the redhead by merely observing from the fountain like what the other angels did to humans. He wanted to find out—find out slowly and gain the satisfaction of being able to harvest from the hard work that he had invested in.

Roxas' voice was slightly hoarse from the singing that he had done all day. He had to sing and please the fairies that day. Their forests were burn and they were so discouraged that they didn't have any will to rebuild. They began to hate humans and Roxas' job was to convince the fairies that anything was possible as long as there is hope. He sang an old Celestian song that sent magic into their souls, reminding them of hope and love. His voice was a bit shaky when he was singing the lyrics, mainly because it was his first time singing that difficult verses and his tone was a little out of it at times. However, no one noticed because that was also the first time for the fairies to hear that song. No one was able to tackle down the song before and no one was brave enough to sing it, fearing that they would shame the name of the old Celestians. Roxas took the chance.

He was surprised that it all went well.

"Hope and love," he smiled, sitting down, folding his arms on the brick and using them as pillows for his head. "Funny that I could sing that song, but don't know what it meant."

Of course, he knew that there was a huge flaw when he was singing the song—a huge flaw that the fairies didn't notice. If it was God or Queen that listened, they would have noticed immediately. His song lacked the emotions and the understanding. He doubted that he would be able to grasp the meaning anytime soon. There was a hollow feeling inside his heart.

"I wanted to meet him…" he whispered silently.

--

The next day, he was summoned to the Queen's chamber. He didn't know the occasion. A messenger suddenly showed up in his chamber and informed him that the Queen wanted to talk to him. A summon was a summon and he must obey no matter how much he disliked it. He flew to the Queen's chamber which was located at the second top floor of the castle, just one floor below where God reside. It was not a new place for him. He had been there several times years ago when he was requested to sing and entertain the higher angels.

He descended when he arrived at the front of the chamber. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Roxas," a soft voice from inside called.

Roxas nodded and pushed the door open. The wooden door creaked as it revealed the huge chamber that was filled with silky white clothing, hanging on the roof and around the room. The queen was the only one with a different color from the whole room filled with nasty white. The Queen wore a pink dress that reached her legs with small ribbons in the material. She had brown long curly hair that stretched down to her shoulder. Her wings were wide open.

"Hi, Aerith," Roxas greeted politely. He knew that the Queen didn't like it when he addressed her too formally.

"I'm glad you came, Roxas."

"Why am I summoned? Did I do something wrong? Did the fairies…"

"No, Roxas. You've done nothing wrong. Now, step inside," Aerith said kindly.

Roxas obeyed and closed the door behind him slowly. He walked, approaching the Queen, watching quizzically and curiously.

"Roxas… I heard from the watchers that… you've been going to the Fountain of Eye quite a lot," the Queen started with her serious tone.

"What? But I…" Roxas quickly stood to his defense.

"Roxas, the watchers have the ability to know who have used the Fountain of Eye and how frequently. They are gifted with the responsibilities… to watch and to observe. The Fountain of Eye isn't for anyone, Roxas. And I believe that you know that. I was thinking of letting it slide, but it has been too frequent that watchers requested me to ask you about the matter."

"I…" Roxas shook his head. He knew that it was coming.

"Fortunately, the watchers were not gifted with the talent of watching what others had observed. The higher level watchers had that ability. However, I prevented them from peeking into what you see. Roxas…" Aerith sighed. "Is it something important?"

"I just want to…" Roxas paused, not continuing.

"Roxas, you know that no matter your talent or your ability, you are not allowed to abuse God's creation. The Fountain of Eye is an important creation to Celestia. Not all angels are able to access it. You've gained access because God adores you. However… I'm sorry, Roxas. If you cannot give me an explanation… I would have to ban you from accessing the Fountain of Eye."

"No, please…" Roxas pleaded, voice shaky. He couldn't say that he was watching the redhead. There was no way that he would live through it if anyone knew about his obsession.

"It's not a plaything, Roxas. I will try to talk it out with the watchers, but you know how stubborn they are."

"Aerith, I need the Fountain of Eye… I…"

"Then tell me.. why?"

Roxas shook his head, backing away in disbelieve.

"Roxas.. . if you don't… Roxas!"

Roxas flew out of the chamber. The Queen sighed, not chasing. She would help Roxas if she was capable, but she needed some explanation.

--

Roxas felt as if he was stabbed by a kitchen knife through his chest. He was not allowed to even see the redhead anymore? The obstacle between them would be taken away and they wouldn't see each other anymore? Why? Why did everything always go wrong for him?

He flew directly into the direction of the Fountain of Eye. The watchers, who took the form of blue, skinny men, were standing by near the fountain, preventing any access.

"I need to…"

"Your access is denied. This is an order from the leader." The two watchers who were standing by crossed their spears together, barricading Roxas.

Roxas tried to cross over no matter what, but he was taken down by one of the watchers. "Come in closer and we would punish you!" he said firmly. His white, void eyes stared into Roxas' cerulean.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. The watcher got off of him and went back to his tasks. Roxas stood there, staring blankly into the Fountain of Eyes which showed nothing to him. Faintly, he saw a tinge of red coming from the water. He bit his lower lip until it bled, wondering slightly if it was an imagination or the fountain pitying him, wanted to show him the image of the redhead for the very last time in his life. He took in and memorized every single details of the redhead.

Was it of any use? Memorizing the redhead's feature when there was no chance in the world that he would be able to meet him? Praying to God wouldn't even help him. "I want to…meet him…" the blond angel whispered silently under his breath, eyes darkened with sadness, legs shaky—feeling as if the sky was crumbling before him. He had never thought that the disappearance of the obstacle between him and the redhead would also take away his hope.

--

This is raw, really raw. So, I'm sorry for any kinds of mistakes. Thank you! Tell me what you think? I'll get it going soon. =3


	3. Fallen Angel

Quick Update!!! because I love you guys! -random glomp- YEAH!! Chapter 3!! The long awaited… XD hehe, read on! Thank you for the reviews!! I haven't answered any of the reviews for chapter 2 yet, but I will get to it, hopefully soon. Only 54 hits for the last chapter? XD =3 anyway, several people asked about him. And… ENJOY!!!

**Edit: **Thank you to **Jayrin Paige **for pointing out the mistake. -shot-

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 3**

**Fallen Angel**

He stood at the edge of the clouds, staring down at the bottomless abyss of black. Quietly, he wondered if he would be able to arrive at the human world if he just fell down and… if he did, would he be able to fly back up to Celestia using his wings? He might have had a pair of beautiful wings, but that didn't mean that he was strong enough to fly too long. He was quite weak when it came to physical strength and… it was not as if he had a strong mental state.

Going down there to meet the redhead was too risky. The angels were trained to balance and rationalize their judgments no matter what the situations. And now, Roxas' rational brain was working, reasoning with him about why he shouldn't make such risky decisions. He knew about all the stories of how cruel the humans were, of how heartless they were, and of how merciless they could be. Roxas would lose a lot if he just flew down to the human world without taking in any major consideration and without making any huge preparation.

What about Sora? What would Sora do? Well, Sora would probably be fine without him. He knew that his twin was more than capable to take care of himself. Sora didn't even need him around. He knew it. However, if Sora caught him thinking about something like that, he would get a real scolding and preaching for a day long from his twin. Sora was always so compassionate and full of hope. Roxas didn't want to leave his twin behind. If Sora ever left him, he wouldn't know what to do. He would panic and he would go on a frantic search to find the brunet. He knew that Sora would do the same for him, not thinking about any risk that would be involved.

Roxas didn't even know the redhead… so why was he thinking about leaving Celestia? Was that memory even worth it?

--

It was in the middle of the night and there was no doubt that all the angels were already in their slumber. Those that were still awake had a job of keeping their eyes on their kinds, watching if there was any danger approaching.

Roxas was lost in his mind again as he stared blankly down. He yelped when he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"Hey, Roxas," came a soft and gentle voice that rang throughout the night.

He turned to regard at the voice. "Oh, Xion," he greeted, trying to sound like nothing had happened, forcing himself to act once again in front of an angel.

"You don't seem very happy after your big accomplishment with the fairies."

"What?" Roxas forced a smile again. "I'm happy. I am glad that I was successful in bringing the morals back to them. I hope they will be able to rebuild the forest."

"Yeah, I hope so too," the black haired angel nodded. "It's kinda cold tonight, huh? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Sora?"

"Sora is with Kairi. They have to discuss about their sparring activity tomorrow."

"Oh, the sparring activity. Our group has taken care of it," Xion said confidently, smiling. "So, would like hot cocoa for the night? I can serve you some. It's nice."

Roxas paused, thinking of whether he should accept the offer or not.

"Don't be shy. C'mon. It will just be a minute," the black haired angel demanded.

Xion was Roxas' acquaintance. They were not as close as being friends even though acquaintance was another word for friend. Roxas didn't feel very comfortable with the girl. They didn't talk much, only once in a while when they met and it was so rare that they sometimes forgot about each other's existence.

Xion dragged Roxas along, flying to the girl's chamber, and the blond angel followed silently, not having any desire to quarrel. He knew really well that Xion always did what she wanted, never once did she falter from any kind of excuse.

Xion's chamber was small and cozy. It was warm and neat, only consisted of a small table that stood in the middle of the room and a single bed at the corner of the room. In the right side were the fireplace and some photos hanging on the wall. There was a wardrobe near the bed that no doubt stored the angel's clothes.

"Sit down wherever you want, Roxas. I'll prepare the cocoa," Xion said kindly.

Roxas nodded without saying a word. He sat down on the wooden chair that was set near the small round table, waiting patiently while looking around. His cerulean eyes were deep and thoughtful, examining Xion's bedroom. It was certainly neat and home-like. That was the first time he had been in someone else's room. It looked the same as his chamber, but the furniture was placed at different coordinates.

It was warm inside, so warm that it was perfect to lull an angel to sleep. Roxas felt like singing all of a sudden, but he wouldn't want to bother other sleeping inhabitants in that side of the chamber and he didn't think that Xion would like it if he suddenly sang in her room. He sighed.

Xion was busy in the other side of the room. She was waiting for the water to boil while having prepared the cocoa in two mugs. Once in a while, she would take a peek at the blond angel in her room with a suspicious look, in a way that she was afraid that Roxas might look at her.

Roxas tilted his head when his eyes met with Xion's. He smiled a bit and the black haired angel seemed suspiciously nervous. Roxas blinked a little before he looked another way, trying not to seem rude.

After a while, the cocoa was ready. Xion came out of the small kitchen holding two mugs and set one of the mugs in front of Roxas while sipping her own. Roxas smiled, nodding, and muttering a small 'thanks'.

He looked at the black thick liquid inside the mug with interest; just looking as it mirrored his reflection blankly. Silently, he hoped that it would also reflect the redhead's face. However, he laughed inwardly when he noticed that it was impossible. He would only be able to look at the redhead in front of the fountain, separated from touching and speaking, only observing from one side and now, he was forbidden from doing so for the rest of his life in Celestia.

"Is there something wrong?" Xion asked, eyeing Roxas with interest, silently telling him that she wanted him to drink the cocoa.

"It's nothing," Roxas answered and touched the mug which was warm. He sighed a little as the temperature of his hand raised a bit because of the heat emanated from the brown liquid. Slowly, he blew the liquid so that it would decrease to a temperature that wouldn't burn his tongue. He slowly drank the liquid and smiled, tasting the sweetness, savoring the taste slowly. It had been quite a while since he drank such beverage.

"How was it?"

"It was really good," Roxas grinned happily.

"I'm glad you liked it. Drink it all up!" she encouraged.

Roxas nodded. Time passed in silence as the two angels were drinking away their hot cocoa in the same room. None of them brought up any topic to talk about and none of them desired to talk about anything. After a while, both angels finished and set down their mugs on the table.

"It must be really nice, right, Roxas? Having such talent, being able to sing so beautifully," Xion finally spoke.

Roxas shook his head. "Well, I guess so," he shrugged.

"Then, why are you shaking your head?" the black haired angel laughed.

"I don't know," Roxas laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact. He hated looking into people's eyes when he was talking. He always avoided any contact when socializing with everyone other than Sora, physical or not.

"I love your voice. It's so beautiful and calming. It's just that, I'm unable to hear you sing because… well, you know, battle training and all."

There was silence.

"But, anyway," Xion said, saying calmly. "It's getting really late. I'm sure Sora would be worried when he found out that you're still not in your chamber."

"Yeah, I should head back," Roxas nodded, standing up. However, he was unable to find balance and ended up having to put his hands on the table to prevent himself from falling down face first on the wooden floor. He held his forehead, shaking his head a bit. He swallowed. Why did his head suddenly feel heavy? His head throbbed painfully, as if some cells inside of his skull were trying to fight off some intruders that had made their way inward.

"Roxas, are you okay?!" the black haired angel asked worriedly, trying to help Roxas, but was shrugged off.

"I'm okay. I should be heading to bed soon. I think I need sleep," Roxas explained, standing up, trying his best to balance himself. The world was spinning around him.

"Alright. You're sure you're okay, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded and walked away.

"Good night, Roxas…" Xion said, watching as the boy's figure disappeared. "Sleep tight," she said in her low, dark tone.

--

Roxas spread his wings, and flew out of the girl's chambers. He flew unsteadily. Even the slight motion of the wind seemed to affect his movement. The world and the dark night sky were spinning endlessly before him. He tried to shut his eyes, hoping that once he opened them, he would be able to get his dizziness away and arrived in his chamber safely. Things didn't seem too bright to him as darkness started to overtake him. He couldn't resist the urge to sleep inside him. Why did he suddenly feel so heavy-eyed?

His eyes were soon becoming droopy. He closed it and went into his slumber,giving in to his body's desire. His wings also went into their sleep state as the blond lost his consciousness. He went freefalling down, passing the clouds, pulled down forcefully by gravity, having no idea what was happening, deep in his land of dreams…

--

It was another scorching hot day in the middle world. Sweats were running down his skin, trickling and dropping. It was finally time for him to get off of work, no more torture, no more bone crushing bags of rice up his back. He growled, rolling his eyes. He hated working in there, he hated the people, and he hated his employer. However, he would have to grind through everything in order to earn money to feed himself and a friend of his, Demyx.

It was not as if Demyx didn't work. He did—as a thief. He couldn't find any job no matter how hard he had searched and he couldn't do any work that would require much effort and energy since he was really weak when it came to physical work. Thus, he had no other choice but to go around stealing people's wallets. Axel, of course, didn't know about any of this. If he knew, Demyx would get a good discipline from the redhead.

It was already dark. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, going into its hiding, knowing that it was time for the night to take place, for the moon to come in, informing the humans that it was time for dinner and rest after a hard day's work. The redhead released a soft sigh, cleaning away his sweat using a white clean towel. He was undoubtedly going to take a bath as soon as he was home and that meant that… he would have to kick Demyx out of the bathroom since the blond always had the tendency of choosing the _exact_ right time, every _single_ day to take a bath. He didn't know if Demyx purposefully did it to annoy him and make fun of him, or it was all merely a coincidence that required no thoughtful thinking into.

He scratched the back of his neck a bit before shoving the damp towel into his worn out bag. He felt so icky and disgusting. He sniffed and he cringed, realizing how smelly he was from that whole day's work. He really need to get home pronto and just spend the rest of his night away, sitting outside, enjoying the breeze, sucking in the fresh air. He loved to do that and would do so every night and he didn't plan on inviting Demyx that day—just because he didn't want to.

The road back to his and Demyx's little shack was around twenty minutes walk. It was located far away, secluded from the town, right near the grassy field that lay out vastly. They had luckily found that unoccupied little shack and had marked it as theirs. Very few people passed through there. It was a quiet and peaceful little place.

After the walk, he was finally home. He pushed the door open and he twitched when he realized that he had used too much force, causing the door to fall off to the floor with a loud boom. He growled and released another weary sigh as he threw his bag away to the floor and bent down to get the door and put it back into place. When he was putting back the door to its frame, he could hear his back bone cracked and he released a hiss. If he continued to do all those nasty bone breaking work, he would soon become a crippled old man. He had to look for another job that would require less work. Hey, if Dem said that he worked as a storage house keeper somewhere in the town, why couldn't he? Not that he trusted what Demyx told him.

After the door was back into place, he took his bag and put it on the old, worn out chair, carefully placing it down so that the only chair in the shack didn't break. He looked at the area in the house which they used as a so-called "open" bedroom, sleeping on the so called "floor-bed". It was definitely natural and certainly bone breaking. He couldn't think of any other vocabulary to describe all of it. He really needed to buy something comfy for sleep. He spent his time sleeping out in the grass field most of the time now—with the risk of being eaten alive by the wolves.

He went to the back of the shack, heading to the bathroom to check if anyone was inside. As he had guessed, Demyx was inside, enjoying his time, singing songs. Axel always thought that Demyx had a nice voice and he slightly wondered if Demyx would do some street performance and sing to make more money.

Axel and Demyx was not really the best of friends. They started off with hard confrontations. Axel was parentless since he was small and he had to work his ass off in order to live. He had been a hard worker ever since. He had considered turning thief, but he knew how hard it was to make money and having to steal other's hard-earned money was definitely not a right thing to do. Thus, he was against thievery. One day, when he was going back to the place he slept after a hard day's work and received his pay, he got his money stolen…by no other than Demyx. Demyx was caught by Axel and Axel gave the dirty blond a punch and a kick before taking back his money. Ever since then, they met each other again and again in the town, encounters after encounters, quarrelling and fighting. And now, they were just…stuck together, living together, supporting each other.

He considered a second option for the day, not wanting to quarrel with Demyx. He really needed a nice long bath. The closed little space that was made of wood near the well wasn't really an intriguing way for him to spend his bath time. There was a river up north, thirty minutes away, and high up the hill, hidden by the forests. He knew that he would be all tired out when he arrived there, but it was worth it. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to take a long walk up the hills and mountains, but it was as if someone was telling him to go there, that it was important. He wouldn't quarrel with anything, as long as he gained the pleasure he needed.

"Dem, I'm going off to the river," Axel said.

"Huh? Wha..?"

"I'm going to the river, Enjoy your bath. I might not be back until tomorrow morning."

Then, the redhead went back into the shack, taking his worn out bag together, shoving a clean towel and new clothes in and strode away, ignoring Demyx's questions.

--

The night air was fresh and new. The sounds of crickets could be heard, singing, making nice melodies in the silence of the night. Stars were filling the dark sky and the half moon could be seen shining lazily down the Earth, watching the humans with amusement. The Goddess of the Moon was hidden behind her hidings, occasionally peeking out once in a while to observe the humans. She would also play with her long, curly white hair, brushing it and spending the hours away until she changed her shift with the Sun. And of course, no humans knew about it.

Axel strolled along the tiny path that led to his destination, a bag in his hand, another hand inside his oversized pants' pocket. He whistled some song silently, enjoying the night stroll. He smiled a little when his eyes met the moon.

Soon, he entered the dark forests. Fairies that were partying earlier, thinking that the humans were already asleep, immediately went to their hiding, into the trees and in the leaves. They cowered in fear as the tall redhead walked by. There had been cases where fairies were found by the humans and were used as lab experiments, wings torn off and died because of severe bleedings.

Axel smiled knowingly. He walked pass through as if he didn't notice anything, continuing to whistle a soft, calming song. His breathing was leveled even though he was strolling up a sharp steep. Finally, after thirty minutes of unnoticeably long walk, the redhead arrived at the river. He grinned happily, having at last arrived. He threw his bag near the side of the river unceremoniously. He was about ready to jump into the huge pool of water without taking off his clothes, but he decided otherwise.

He smirked into the pool of water that was indefinitely inviting him in. He tore off piece by piece of his clothing until he was stark naked. His silky, but stained with bruises skin was illuminated by the moonlight. His well built muscles that he earned in his job of moving heavy bags of rice graced his lanky body. He rubbed one of his bruises in his arm to see if it had recovered. He rubbed even harder when he didn't feel anything, but he hissed when the sharp pain eased into him. He waited until the pain and throbbing ceased before looking at his own reflection in the water and jumping in.

He took in a deep breath and released it, satisfied. Being in the water had taken off a huge amount of his stress away even though it got very chilly at night. He slumped against the rocks near where he just jumped in where the tree was a perfect shade if the sun was up. Relaxing, he looked up and absently counted the stars that were shining and suddenly saw something very suspicious. But then, he shook his head, thinking that it was merely some unidentified objects in the sky or that the star was falling down.

He went back to relaxing, closing his eyes, enjoying the nice, peaceful quite time around him. The water was whispering quietly, moving calmly and slowly in its territory, reflecting everything that it met. There were fireflies around, shining the way. He almost dozed off if not for the awkward ruckus that was too noisy to come from a forest animal. His emerald eyes shot open and he stood up, stark naked to the world. He was alerted, immediately glancing around to find out the source of the noise. He looked around, his damp hair stuck to his face and shoulder, no longer gravity-defying like it used to.

There was nothing at all around him.

He jumped when suddenly he saw a human figure falling down from a tree, heading towards him. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch the small figure, but he was imbalanced due to the sudden excess of weight that he had to carry. He was successful in keeping the figure from getting wet, but that earned him a horrible pain that shot through from his arm to his entire body. The angel was in his arms, safe and secure. When everything was steady, he looked at the figure.

He blinked, watching. A blond… a small, blond boy… he was really light, now that he was carrying him. It was as if the blond had wings and was floating. He didn't feel the weight anymore. He examined the boy before him closely. The blond's face was pale, silky, and adorable. His golden locks blended nicely into his whole feature. The blond was small—small and really cute. The face when he was sleeping looked angelic to Axel, almost magical. The blond's breathing was even, in and out, in and out, in a nice, comforting, and calming rhythm.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked worriedly, in his whispering, gentle tone, fearing that he would scare the boy who looked very fragile in his eyes.

The blond was fast asleep, deep in his peaceful slumber, unaware of the world outside of him. He mumbled in his sleep. "Meet…him…" he breathed.

"Meet him?" Axel repeated what he had heard. His breath slightly hitched when the blond shifted, making his beautiful face looking at the direction of the moonlight. The comforting shine illuminated the soft face, bringing out the beauty even more. "A fallen angel?" Axel wondered silently, releasing his breath.

He chuckled after a while. "I'm too stressed out. I hope you're okay," he spoke to the sleeping figure. He slightly wondered how the blond fell from the tree. Was the blond sleeping on the tree and fell out of clumsiness? Or was the blond pretending to be sleeping after his hidings were exposed when he was peeping on Axel? Axel smirked at the latter.

--

Whee, tell me what you think? I hope I wrote Axel right. Is anyone out of character? =3 thanks!! Happy Chinese New Year!!! Whee~


	4. Insecurity

Sorry for the delay and also for DU… Thank you for the lovely reviews!!! I love them all!! :3

Enjoy!

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 4**

**Insecurity**

The moon's image was reflected in the dark water. The redhead kept staring at the blond's figure in front of him who would stir once in a while. It was until later that he realized he was cold and that he needed to get dressed soon before he got sick which would render him from going to work tomorrow. He walked slowly to the side of the river and put down the fragile blond as gently as he could. The blond's body was immediately surrounded by the grass and the flowers. Fireflies flew out of its hiding, lighting the blond's face even more. Axel smiled when he saw the peaceful face. Never before had he seen something so peaceful. It was breathtaking. He had never imagined that someone still possessed such peacefulness when slumbering in this chaotic town.

He slowly made his way out of the river; water was raining down the grass from his body. He didn't even mind that he didn't have a satisfying bath just then. He felt like he needed to take care of the blond more than anything else in the world. Was the blond really sleeping or was he out cold? He was sure that the blond was fine, but he couldn't help but worry.

He reached out for his towel and began drying himself, standing straight in his bare body. The wounds that he had and his muscles were illuminated by the moonlight. He closed his eyes, messaging his scalp while drying his strands of hair. The blond suddenly stir and he immediately crouched near the blond to check. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare the fragile boy off.

Roxas's eyes flickered, blinking sleepily. He caught a faint glimpse of red and of pale brown that formed the color of Axel's skin. He blinked a couple of times more, tempted to fall asleep, but was trying his best to stay awake. What was happening to him? His head was spinning and everything around him was blurry. He couldn't see anything clearly, yet he still managed to catch that glimpse of familiar red—the crimson color that was so familiar that he would do anything to stay awake in order to confirm whether he was dreaming or not. However, he had no choice but to give in to the temptation that was so strong. "Red…head…" he breathed, muttering, and then closing his eyes again, going back to his deep slumber. His breath was even, almost too calm. His even breathe had lulled himself to his own slumber.

Axel released a small chuckle. "Redhead," he muttered. He put a hand in his hair then proceeded to shrugging off the excess water that was still glued to his body like magnets. After that, he wore his clothes back and threw the towel inside his worn out bag. Taking a last look at the blond, he crouched down again. This time, he carried the blond up behind him. He let the boy snuggled into his neck and his arms fell from his shoulder. He grabbed the blond's legs, hugging him tight and went on to carry the light weight home together with his bag.

--

Cerulean eyes blinked open. Roxas slept there on the floor, looking around, catching every detail in. He was definitely not in his chamber. Where was he? He didn't remember what happened. What was the last thing he did? He slowly made his way up, sitting slowly while biting back the moans and pains caused by his severe headache. He dragged himself backwards so that his back was glued to the wall, acting as a support. He took in a deep breath then released it slowly, hoping that it would help in calming his migraine down.

He blinked a couple of times before he looked around again.

It was a nice little area. There were mats on the brown-yellow colored wooden floor, the place where he woke up from. The sunlight was shining in through the window above him, giving him some warmth. His hand reached out so that he could feel more of the warmth radiated from the sun. He moved his hand a bit, slowly taking control over his own body. The migraine was still there, but at least, he felt a little better.

The wall that he was leaning on was slightly worn out as the old wallpaper could be seen torn off from some sides of it. The green colored wallpaper was slightly darkened because of dust. Taking in another deep breath, Roxas could smell the nature around him, the smell of fresh grass, of trees, of the fresh air. It was calming, yet at the same time, he could also smell the pollution, something burning, in the distance far away from there.

He licked his dry lips, closing his eyes for several seconds and opening it. There was a faint scent of food—breakfast. Without knowing it, he already felt hungry. Set right in front of him, several foots away, was a table, with a bowl of something inside it.

He slowly slid himself up, driven by the curiosity of wanting to find out what was going on. His eyes went wide when he saw a tall figure came in through the door and he could feel his breath hitched.

The redhead ignorantly strolled in the house, body drenched in sweat after the playing with the horses off in the wild. His emerald eyes wondered around the shack and he found the blond, awake and standing, leaning against the wall. "Hey," he smiled, stepping closer to the blond. "You're awake."

Roxas couldn't breathe. He bit his lower lip, nibbling it out of nervousness. He shook his head timidly, very slowly that it was almost unnoticeable. He tried to grab onto something so he didn't fall off right then and there. Was that really him? It was him… standing right before him?... the same man that he had been looking at through the fountain… It was…him?

He was shaking, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey, are you okay?" the redhead said, stepping closer so he could examine the blond.

Roxas responsively stepped away from the redhead, keeping his distance, eyes never leaving the emerald that belonged to the redhead.

Axel stared, tilting his head to the side in confusion because of the blond's response. Was he scaring him? He blinked. Well, he had just met him and they were surely strangers. It was no wonder that the boy was frightened. "It's okay," the redhead tried again, even gentler than before. "My name's Axel," he introduced himself.

A pause and awkward silence.

"What's your name?" Axel inquired as he acquired no response from the blond.

The blond stared, glaring without knowing it. He was so happy that he finally saw the redhead and now he knew his name. Axel… he memorized it in his mind. "Axel…" He mouthed it out, but no voice was followed by it.

Axel shook his head. "Are you…" he stepped closer, having a peculiar urge to want to inspect on the blond, worried that there was something wrong with the blond.

Roxas stepped even further away, sliding himself through the wall.

Axel paused, stopped dead on his track. He released a sigh.

…_Is he upset? I…I didn't mean to… I don't know what to say…He must hate me…_

Before anything could happen between them, another boy stepped into the shack. "Hey! You're awake!!" he exclaimed cheerfully, running off to pull the blond into a hug while dropping off his small bag uncaringly on the floor.

Roxas was squeezed like a plush doll. He blushed slightly out of the sign of affection from the mysterious boy who was definitely taller and bigger than him. They had the same blond hair, but Roxas' hair was more golden. The angel's expression was one of confusion and slight fear.

Axel growled suddenly and stepped closer to pull Demyx off of the blond. Demyx whined when he was pulled off, still clinging on to Roxas' angelic, slightly see-through robe. His stubbornness instantly vanished as he saw Axel sending him _that_ look with those predatory eyes that was about to devour its prey. Demyx pouted before he decided to let go. Roxas only watched as all of it happened, not quite understanding and having no idea what he should do.

"You're scaring him, Dem," the redhead reprimanded, glaring at his best friend.

Demyx merely grinned. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically to the angel. "It's just… I'm so excited that Axel brought home another boy!"

Axel blinked for a second. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Now, I can fully prove that you're into little boys and that you're a psycho!" Demyx laughed, preparing himself to run away before the redhead could get to him.

"Demyx…" the redhead narrowed his eyes, hissing.

Demyx instantly paled and prepared himself for the worst, ready to run away whenever he sensed any harm and hostility coming his way. He immediately sensed it; he could smell the burning already. "Argh! Axel, you can't!!!" he screamed, looking at his Mohawk hair that was suddenly set ablaze. He ran out of the house through the back door, heading to the direction of the sorry excuse of a bathroom.

Roxas blinked a couple of times, watching as Demyx ran passed him with Mohawk blond hair set on fire and disappearing somewhere, leaving him with the redhead alone again in the small shack. Again, the awkward atmosphere between the two was created, thick and dull, easy enough to cut through using a razor sharp knife.

The angel tried his very best to avoid eye contact. He gave all his concentration and effort to distract himself to other…more interesting objects other than the redhead, but he couldn't find one. The man was standing right in front of him. The very same man that he had dreamt of meeting, that he had dreamt of talking to…now, it had all became reality. It was not a dream anymore and it was _not _through a fountain. However, he had a hard time making any good impression to the redhead. He was in such a confused and horrified state that he couldn't even find his own voice. He blushed brightly when his and Axel's eyes accidentally meet amidst the silence.

"Are you feeling okay?" Axel finally asked, unable to stand the silence, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Roxas finally gave his full attention to the man. They stared at each other for a while, observing and examining. Then, he gave a timid nod, back still glued to the wall.

"That's good," Axel smiled.

Roxas blushed. The smile was very sincere and sweet that he couldn't help but mirrored the smile on his own face.

Axel was taken aback when he saw the angel's smile. His eyes widened for a bit, but then he grinned, feeling an awkward surge of positive emotions inside of him. He was surprised that a mere smile of the blond could make him _that_ happy. Demyx used to grin and laugh a lot, but he didn't acquire any form of happiness from him. Instead, he felt irked whenever he saw Demyx grinned—well, most of the time, especially when Demyx decided to act up and annoy him. He felt like throwing the Mohawk blond into the endless river of doom sometimes. However, with Axel still wanted to attempt such an act when he knew that Demyx could swim indicated that he cared a lot about his friend.

"Are you hungry? I've prepared porridge."

Roxas looked around and finally came to realize that he bowl on the table contained warm porridge. He was, in fact, hungry and his expression was unable to hide his feelings—well, either because he was too easy to read or that he just had the natural talent of showing every single piece of his emotions through his face. Either way, his stomach betrayed him and it started growling. In the silence, the growl resounded throughout the shack. The angel's eyes widened in horror and he blushed bright crimson, as red as Axel's hair.

Axel was still for a couple of seconds before he snickered lightly under his breath, trying his very best not to be rude. He couldn't stop laughing, especially when the image of the blond blushing was glued to his memories. It was so adorable, yet at the same time very funny.

Roxas watched, waiting for the redhead to stop laughing at his embarrassment. His face was still flushed and he was pouting quite a bit, looking at the redhead timidly, silently wanting Axel to stop. Axel noticed the blond's expression and he immediately stopped snickering. He grinned innocently and deviously. "Sorry about that…" he spoke.

The angel nodded lightly.

"Come here, you should eat. It's not much, but eh. I'll try to see what I can do to bring you better food tonight."

Roxas finally stepped away from where he was standing, placing himself in front of Axel and shaking his head, saying that _'It's okay.'_

"What, you don't want to eat? Don't be shy, it's for you!" the redhead grinned friendlily.

Roxas shook his head more violently. _It's not that! I don't eat much, you don't need to work yourself too hard in order to give me food._

"Huh?" Axel blinked, obviously unable to read what Roxas wanted to convey. "Oh, okay. You can eat." He said uncertainly.

The blond angel released a small sigh, but he was still determined that he shouldn't be voicing out his thoughts, in fear of Axel hating him. If the angels deserted him because of his beautiful voice, then there were high chances that Axel might hate him because of that. In addition, he didn't want to make fun of himself by saying the wrong thing. He felt really insecure… he didn't want Axel to leave him, yet he was afraid that Axel would leave him because he couldn't talk or speak. He released a shaky breath, expression grimaced.

"Are you feeling sick again?" the redhead observed carefully, only observing, not daring to put on any dangerous moves that would scare the blond away.

Roxas shook his head slowly.

"Okay then. Sit down and make yourself at home. I've asked Demyx to take care of you. I should be heading back to work soon." The redhead stepped away, taking his rubber band on the table and tying his shoulder-length red hair up into a pony tail. Roxas blushed when he saw Axel in that appearance. It looked really good on the redhead.

However, the blond immediately grabbed Axel's sleeve as soon as it registered in his brain that Axel was going to leave.

"Hunh?"

The angel's cerulean eyes bore into the emerald of Axel's, telling him that he didn't want him to go. This time, Axel was wrong in articulating what Roxas was trying to say again.

"Don't worry. Dem is really friendly," the redhead thought for a bit before he continued. "Except with me and he's quite fond of you. I'll be back at night. Stay healthy until then, okay?" the redhead grinned, putting a hand on the blond's golden locks, patting gently.

Roxas breath hitched at the contact, his eyes glued to the floor as he was experiencing the comforting feeling of Axel's warm hand on his head. However, much to his disappointment, the hand pulled away soon after.

"Alright, I should get going. Eat your porridge. Bye," he gave a last smile to the angel before storming out of the door with his bag. Roxas merely stood there, watching.

"Axel…" he muttered, watching the figure disappearing in the distance. He smiled. "Axel…" he smiled again.

--

If everything worked out alright…meaning that I finish my essay, studying for two tests, finish homework, and other college ass-kicking stuff, DU should be up this weekend… if not… ah well… -laughs- sorry~

Again, no checking, no re-reading and this is not done in one sit, meaning that this is done days before and left out as it is and I got to continue it today. I'm sorry for any mistakes, but feel free to point it out.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thank you!!


	5. Mute

**Chapter 5**

**Mute**

Roxas looked around the little shack once Axel disappeared outside, confused on what he should do. Then, he immediately ran to the door and took a peek, watching the lanky, but at the same time strong figure of Axel walking away towards the blazing sun with a small backpack on his shoulder, across the small path in-between the grassy field filled with blooming white flowers, stirred and danced as they were blown by the wind. Axel's red hair flamed even more as it was shone by the glorious ray of the sun. Roxas chuckled slightly. The redhead looked so…different. So much different from the image that he had been looking at in the fountain, yet at the same time, it felt the same.

What was so different? He asked himself that question.

He never looked at the redhead that closely before and to be actually be able to hear the nice, gently, and somehow crispy and caring voice of Axel was quite a shock to him—a good shock. The angel loved the redhead's voice and he even thought that Axel's voice was more harmonious than his. Why would anyone say that his voice was the most beautiful voice in the universe?

As the figure disappeared completely, Roxas took a step back and he was suddenly attacked by a heavy migraine. He jolted and hissed in pain as one of his knees fell on the floor. One of his hands immediately reached out to hold himself from falling off completely to the hard-wooden floor, while the other shot out to press his forehead, trying to message it so that the migraine would stop. It hurt so much that he felt like his brain was going to burst, along with the bone fractures of his skull…as if they would split apart, opening its way to the stream of blood and veins that would seep out.

He hissed silently, holding back his scream. What was happening to him? He never felt…such huge migraine before in his life—so it couldn't possibly be a disease that he inherited. It was difficult to even think of anything when he was in that state.

Then he suddenly felt something burning inside of him. His back… it was burning and blazing as if someone had set torch to his entire being, as if someone was clawing on him, digging their nails into his fragile being. He cried silently, fear enveloping him suddenly.

And then, it stopped.

It all stopped.

Roxas took in a shaky breath, breath hitching, and his entire body was covered in sheen of sweat. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, panting slightly, leveling his breath. The burn was still stinging even though it didn't hurt as much as it did before. His head was still throbbing, but it was bearable. Something was happening to him, but what? He couldn't come up with an answer. Why was his back burning? He recognized that it was the same spot as where his wings would grow out. It was the same spot. What? He blinked, shaking his head. Did that mean that he was losing his wings? He shook his head violently, trying to shake away the thoughts that he was thinking of. It couldn't happen right? No. Why would he suddenly lose them?

The angel yelped when he heard a loud and cheery voice.

"Hello!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly, smiling and grinning at the pale blond.

Roxas bit his lower lips, calming his panic and frustration down. He had forgotten that there was another person in the shack. He released a deep breath, then look up at the other blond, forcing a small smile, gracing his face with a polite expression, showing his respect.

"You look pale, are you okay?"

Roxas shrugged, wanting to say that he knew nothing of what Demyx was talking about, shaking his head, and smiling even more to silently convey that he was okay.

Demyx grinned and smiled brightly afterwards, trying to be as friendly as possible to the blond, not simply because of the fact that Axel would murder him if he failed at taking care of the blond, but also because that he was intrigued in Roxas. He was curious, wanting to know why the heck the blond had fell from the tree or the sky—as Axel had doubted it—when Axel was naked and taking a bath. In addition, Roxas was wearing really strange clothes that he had never seen before. Axel even said that the clothes were angelic.

Demyx would surely love to know and tease Axel to death just for the heck of it. Axel was incredibly fun to tease. Roxas could really become his subject of teasing, but he didn't know why… he felt slightly guilty of even thinking about it. The blond looked very innocent and adorable, certainly not someone that would want to tease or make fun of. "You must be hungry! The porridge is getting cold," the Mohawk blond said calmly, looking at the bowl of white thick liquid with slight rice bumps that could be seen on it.

Roxas shifted his attention to the small bowl that was filled with liquid. He took a step forward slowly, and then took the bowl in his hands, feeling the nice comfortable warm from the still-hot porridge. He stared at the liquid silently with his pair of cerulean eyes. He slowly took the spoon that was set on the table, and slowly finishing the small bowl of porridge.

Demyx watched.

After the blond had finished, he set the bowl and the spoon down, looking at the Mohawk blond.

"You feel better?" Demyx asked gently.

Roxas nodded silently.

The taller blond tilted his head to the side, wondering why Roxas was really quite, contemplating whether the blond was mute or merely scared of voicing his thoughts. When he took a step forward, Roxas backed away quietly. The blond seemed to be trying his best to keep his distance with Demyx. Demyx tilted his head to the side, wondering what was up. He dared himself to take another step forward again.

Laughing mutely, Roxas tried to be as polite as he could and took another small step backward. _What is he trying to do?_ He wondered silently, eyes blinking several times, and swallowing calmly. _Is...is he trying to... _he narrowed his eyes, not liking the smug grin look that Demyx sent him. He felt as if his life was in danger just by looking at that grin alone, but then again, he started contemplating at the fact that he didn't mind at all if Axel was the one that gave him that happy grin. Of course it was different, he barely knew Demyx. He shouldn't become too comfortable with someone he didn't know anything about; that was one of the "Basic Survival of Life" that Sora had taught him during their free time in Celestia.

Speaking of Sora... "Sora..." he mouthed, barely audible to Demyx.

–

Sora searched frantically around Celestian. "Where is he?" he muttered, panic and worry were apparent on his pale face. Drops of sweat could be seen forming at his forehead, rolling down his cheek, down the jawline, and dropping down, pulled by gravity, wetting the white clouds. He was currently floating on the cloud, beautiful white wings spread wide, azure sky eyes searching around carefully for every area where he thought he could spot the golden locks that belonged to that of his twin. Roxas was nowhere to be found.

"Roxas!" he called out again desperately, beginning to worry about his twin's well-being. "Where are you?!" he flew around as fast as he could, passing every clouds, eyes darted everywhere, keeping watch.

Roxas never came back the night before. He never came back after he was done with sparring. Where had his twin go? Currently, he and Kairi were searching for Roxas, but there was no good news. He couldn't see the blond anywhere on Celestia. What could have happened to him? There had been no reports of missing angels for so long. Where could Roxas wonder off to without telling him anything?

He knew that something strange was going on with Roxas lately, but he couldn't have known that Roxas would disappear suddenly. He kept on searching, ignoring the fact that he had flown all day and that his wings were already weary. He was slightly wobbly when he searched around some more and then, his wings failed him. He fell on the clouds, unable to float anymore, having no energy left. He released a sigh. "Roxas." He scoffed. Sooner or later, every being in Celestia would know about the fact of the missing singing angel. After all, Roxas always sang in the garden every day. They would ask him the whereabouts of Roxas. It was time for him to report about the matter to the Queen.

–

Roxas began to panic. He knew that Sora would worry about him. His expression grimaced. He narrowed his eyes a bit, shifting his attention to the floor and ignoring Demyx altogether. He slid down the wall behind him and crouched, finally sitting on the floor, hugging his knees close. He knew what it felt like to feel worried and he hated it. There was one time when their mother was missing and the next thing that Roxas knew, God informed him of her death. He was lucky that Sora was there for him. He wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have Sora and now…Sora didn't have anyone.

He suddenly ran away from where he was standing, startling Demyx. "Hey, where are you going?!" the Mohawk blond called.

Roxas ignored Demyx, he ran outside his house. Standing outside, he could feel the wind blowing against him, he could hear the rustles of the grass and the trees…he was in the human world. He couldn't see any way for him to get back up to Celestia. He wanted to stretch his wings, but nothing happened. He was glad, yet at the same time worried. He couldn't let Demyx know that he was an angel…what happened to his wings? The burning that he felt on his back just now…

His face grimaced as he stared at the ground. Demyx placed a hand on the fragile blond's shoulder in order to comfort him. "Is everything okay?" he asked, voice gentle and calming, trying to search Roxas' face.

Roxas shook his head, hiding his face from the Mohawk blond. He released a sigh again. "Sora…" he breathed, just standing there, unmoving, paralyzed.

--

Axel was finally off his work. He released a deep breath, grinning happily. He wasn't usually as cheerful after a hard day's work. However, the fact that he got paid that day and the thought of being able to know more about the blond that he…caught while he was taking a bath the other night, excite him so. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help thinking that the blond was very adorable and he had a feeling that they could become best friend. Well, that and that they could at least pull some planks together on Demyx. That was really all he wanted, a friend, to pull a prank on a certain Mohawk blond that irritated him too much sometimes.

Shrugging, he grinned again when he found himself already so close to the little shack they called home.

"I'm back." His voice rang throughout the shack as he entered the area. He knew something was wrong as soon as he was greeted with silence. He had expected Demyx to be nagging and trying to be friendly with the blond. But, it was silence. Not a single sound was present. When he looked around, he could see Demyx in the kitchen, sitting on the floor. While a certain familiar blond was curling up in the corner, his knees hugged close, and his face hidden in-between those knees.

Axel immediately stepped in, threw his old bag uncaringly to the floor and narrowed his eyes when he was right beside where Demyx was sitting. "Dem, what did you do?"

Hearing the tone and voice, Demyx paled and hastily jumped up, backing away, raising his arms in defense. "I didn't do anything!" he cried. "I swear! He just…suddenly become like that! Curling up at that corner the whole day!"

"He couldn't be like that if you didn't do anything." Axel countered, his face was not one of rage. He bent down, putting a hand gently on the golden locks that he found, ruffling the hair there. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Roxas released a sigh, not responding. Shyly, he peeked out from where he was hiding his face.

"I'll kick and punch anyone who makes you feel bad. Tell me what happened." Axel spoke again.

Roxas stared right into the emerald eyes that were looking so gently at him. He shook his head and forced a smile, not wanting Axel to worry about him.

Axel suddenly didn't feel so happy anymore seeing the blond's expression. Something was wrong.

Roxas noticed that Axel knew. He shook his head once again and broke into a full grin, standing up from where he was sitting. He shouldn't have made anyone worried. There was no point in worrying over something that he had no control of. For the time being, all he could do was to find a way back to Celestia. He wanted desperately to speak to Axel, but he decided otherwise, holding his thoughts and voice in.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, surprised at the blond's change of mood.

Roxas nodded his head quickly, smiling all the while. Then, he turned to Demyx, putting a hand on the taller blond's shoulder, mouthing n un-voiced _'Thank you.'_ Demyx blinked for a while before he registered what the blond was talking about. "Thank you?" he spoke.

Roxas nodded.

"Oh, uhm… You're welcome." Demyx grinned. "I just hope I can help with anything at all."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, this morning, after you went away, I tried to talk to him and then suddenly, he ran out of the house and stared up to the sky and then, after that… he's been sullen and gloomy all day. I really don't know, Ax."

"Is that so?" Axel pondered, looking at the blond.

Roxas smiled, hoping that they would just let the whole thing go.

"Come to think…Where are you from? I still don't know your name."

Roxas looked to the ground, not answering.

"Axel, I think…he's mute."

Axel pondered again, looking at the blond closely, not agreeing with Demyx, but then, he nodded. "I suppose so. Well, anyway, I'm hungry. What's to eat tonight?"

"Ah! I forgot to cook!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel chuckled. "Well, I got my pay today. Let's go out to eat."

"B-" Demyx countered.

"No buts. Let's just celebrate."

Demyx grumbled, knowing that the money was barely enough to support the two of them and going out to eat would really make their stomach suffer for the rest of the week. However, he nodded, grinning. "Well, it's your money. Let's go!"

"That okay with you?" Axel asked Roxas.

Roxas raised his head and looked at Axel. His heart thumped a bit when he was met with Axel's smile. He mirrored the smile and nodded happily.

"I guess that's a yes." Axel chuckled, feeling yet another intense surge of emotion running inside him. Just a small smile from the blond was enough to make his day.

Demyx grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged the blond away. Roxas yelped a little, but decided to follow Demyx. The three walked out of the shack. The sky was almost dark and the cold wind was blowing softly. Axel followed closely from behind, laughing when he watched Roxas' frustrated expression when Demyx was nagging him. He was happy.

But then, the redhead's face turned serious. He knew that Roxas was not mute. He knew. The time Axel caught the blond in the lake, Roxas spoke in his sleep and his voice was very beautiful back then. He wondered if Roxas was too afraid to speak to them. In any way, he really wanted to be able to hear the blond's voice.

--

Finally an update. Sorry about the delay. I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry that this doesn't really go anywhere. I'll get it going soon between AkuRoku in the next chapter. Promise. (: Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Beautiful Voice

I've received some anonymous reviews recently. I can't get back to you because I find no way to do so. So, if you want me to reply you, please give me your email address or ways to contact you?

**Special Thanks: **I've got some really wonderful arts for this fic from **Riku-Stalker, Jellybean-steh, and xXFlutterbyXx**! Remember to go check them out (I have the links in my profile) and praise the artists! I absolutely love those marvelous arts!! Thank you so much! x3 And thanks to **Insanecat6** for pointing out various holes regarding this fic. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 6**

**Beautiful Voice**

There was uproar up above the clouds. Search parties were dispatched and being sent out to search for the missing angel, Roxas. Roxas' disappearance had been known throughout Celestia. Every inhabitant in Celestia had received a word of it and they were ordered to inform the higher-leveled angel as soon as they spotted the blond angel.

Aerith, the Queen of Celestia, was opposed with the idea of letting all beings know about Roxas' disappearance. She had wanted to cover the information as soon as Sora went and told her about the problem. However, before she knew it, words had spread out faster than the wind could blow…and now, every ears in Celestia had known about the problem.

Sora was somehow relieved that a lot of the angels, the fairies, and other Celestial beings were searching for his twin. However, at the same time, he felt guilty that the word spread out when the Queen didn't want it to happen. Roxas had been missing for quite some time and he really didn't want to take any risk of the possibility of Roxas being injured.

Sora, of course, led a search party of his own, wondering around the Thousand Forest of Celestia, trying to find his twin, the sole moral of Celestia, without any clue or exact destinations. Silently, he became well aware of the fact that he didn't know his twin as much as he thought.

He was wondering, flying and flying through the endless sea of tress, eyes darting around, trying to find any hint of his twin, worry and horror were apparent in his face. He paused suddenly, releasing a disappointed and discontented sigh. With his hands put on his chest, he released another deep sigh. "Roxas…be safe…" he closed his eyes, praying, hoping that God would answer his prayer.

And God…didn't speak a word regarding the uproar.

--

The three went to a small diner that was located not far away from town. Demyx grinned all along the way, giving Axel all the creeps and worries. The redhead had a prediction—one that was not hard to figure out—that Demyx was going to eat off all his pay. Not that he minded, but Demyx was sure going to pay if that happened.

Roxas apparently realized that small hint of worry on Axel's face when he was walking beside Demyx. The Mohawk blond was chatting happily, telling Roxas about all kinds of story, what he liked, what he disliked…or sorts of stuff. The angel giggled a bit, coming to a conclusion that Demyx would never run out of topic. Not that he minded, really. After all, he didn't have any desire to speak out or talk anyway, he would rather be on the standby as a listener. He didn't want something unwanted to start happening if anybody heard his voice. What he experienced in Celestia was enough for him. He had had enough of being deserted and singled out because of his so called _talented_ and _beautiful _voice.

"We're here!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling sincerely. Then, he tilted his head to the side. "Say, are you from around here or something?"

Roxas looked around, wondering if Demyx was speaking to him or Axel. Axel gave him a small shrug and the angel turned his attention back to the other blond. He shook his head slowly.

"You're not?" Demyx was slightly taken aback. "That's…weird though… I thought…Axel kinda…found you near the river? How did that happen?"

When Roxas turned his attention back to Axel, he found out that Axel was also frowning. He bit his lower lips and swallowed. _…They're going to leave me… I'm sure…it's going to happen…sooner or later…_ he released a soft, breathy sigh.

"Wait, do you even know who you are?" Demyx pondered even further.

Roxas paused for a while, staring blankly to the space behind Demyx. He shook his head then.

"You don't remember? You lost… your memories?" the Mohawk asked even further.

Axel was now casting a curious, but at the same time suspecting look at Roxas. His expression was thoughtful—one that showed how much was going on inside his head. He suddenly took a step forward and walked passed Roxas. The angel was surprised.

"C'mon, Dem. No more questions. Let's just go and eat." The redhead gave a small smile to Roxas and dragged Demyx inside the small ramen restaurant.

"Alright!!" Demyx whined, following Axel inside. He was still really curious about the blond, but he figured that he should let it slide, seeing that Axel didn't seem to be too happy with his questions.

Roxas followed inside with a small, forced smile. He knew that it was going to happen. He would never be able to fit in…there was no place with him, not even with Axel…not even with someone he was obsessed with. Of course, it was all clear and too obvious—it was one-sided.

Axel was glad that night that Demyx didn't ended up eating his pay, though he was worried with the fact that Roxas didn't seem to eat much.

--

Soon, it was night and Roxas couldn't sleep. He was given a big enough place to rest, but he couldn't even close his eyes. As soon as he forced his eyes closed, they retaliated and shot wide open back up. The small illumination of the moonlight seeped in from the small opening on the window that was just right above him. Faintly, he could see a small picture of the dark blue sky, filled with stars, and shone by the moonlight.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to sing his heart out.

But he couldn't do it there. There was no way that he could or would.

He sneaked out of his blanket slowly, careful so that he wouldn't wake the other two inhabitants up. Taking careful measures of where he should step so that he wouldn't make too much noise, he took in a deep breath. Then , he started making his way out of the house. Taking a last glance back, making sure that nobody was aware of him missing, he stepped outside, feeling the ground with his bare feet. It hurt a bit, very different from how the clouds above the sky felt.

Those clouds were always soft and comfortable. The earth's ground felt muddy and stone-y at some part. He took care so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Hesitating a bit, he finally wore the shoe that Demyx had given him before they went out for dinner.

He walked around in the middle of nowhere, feeling the soft and cold wind against him. He was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing in Celestia, having no need to change. He felt really comfortable in that attire—Celestia's angel's garment.

He loved the nature that was surrounding him. He could hear the rustles of the grasses and the whistling of the wing, he could notice the trees singing in harmony together with other motions that were surrounding them. He spread his arms wide and a smile graced his face. He felt somehow…_alive_. He closed his eyes, becoming one with his surroundings. He noticed soon that the air in the human world wasn't as fresh as it was in Celestia. He took in a sharp breath to make sure and he knew he was undoubtedly right. Celestia's air was so sweet and pure, while the air in the human world felt a little heavy and impure to him, but there was some certain freshness in it that he wouldn't have noticed in Celestia. It felt comforting, yet at the same time, he felt unease—being in a completely new world that he knew little about—with a person he liked—with people that he knew nothing of.

Opening his eyes, he looked around and he walked again, getting further away from the house. He walked through the path that was surrounded by grass at the sides. When his path branched, he took the right branch, not really caring if he got lost. He walked happily.

Finally, he noticed a big tree that was present in the middle of a grassy field. Hesitantly, he stepped into the grass, feeling sorry that he was stepping on the plants. Then, there were suddenly flickers…lots of green, illuminating small lights. "What's…? Fireflies." He grinned, noticing the small worms that were hidden behind the green lights. His hand reached out, touching the fireflies gently, not wanting to hurt them. He smiled as a firefly decided to rest on his index finger, sitting and flickering there. "Hey." He laughed and when he retracted his hand, the firefly flew away.

Feeling a lot more cheerful, he ran through the field and soon arrived at the huge tree. He stared up, measuring how high the tree was. Well, it was certainly high, there was no doubt about that. He tried to spread his wings, but…he couldn't do so. He tried again, but his wings wouldn't come out. Deciding to not worry about it, he sat down on the grasses, with his back against the tree, resting. He smiled as he summoned his harp. He was actually quite surprised that he was able to do so. Then, he started playing his small harp, giggling and smiling happily like a child.

--

Axel was well aware that Roxas had gone out alone in the middle of the night. Making sure that Roxas didn't notice him, he slowly sneaked out and followed the blond from afar. He watched the blond closely, not having the intention of losing sight of the other boy. He wanted to make sure that Roxas would be able to at least go back to his place safely. Strangely, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

What he saw bemused him. Never before had he seen someone so beautiful, never before had he seen such sincere and sweet smile. He couldn't help but mirror Roxas' smile as he was watching the blond's every motion, glad that the blond didn't notice him. He released a small sigh, a smile gracing his face. He couldn't believe that the kid would be able to make him so…joyful and peaceful inside. It was as if all his dilemmas and problems vanished just by watching him.

He followed Roxas until Roxas stopped and discovered the fireflies. The soft green lights of the fireflies gently touched Roxas' pale face. It looked…so comforting, seeing the blond smiling like that. Axel wanted to reveal himself, but decided not to do so. He would rather carefully observe what the blond was trying to do rather than trying to scare him away with suddenly showing up and demanding the blond to speak.

--

Roxas took in a deep breath into his lungs, strumming his harp, he opened his mouth. Soon, a smooth, silky, and soothing voice began to fill the area.

The angel sung.

It started out hesitant and doubtful as he was shy to go out full force. Then, his voice became clearer and deeper as he poured his emotions out in his music. He sang in the old Celestian language, one that no one would able to comprehend. He formed the lyrics, tunes, and music instantly. The melodies sprung up to his mind endlessly and all he had to do was sing while letting his mind flow together with his singing and voice, forming the next coherently precise and right melody while playing his musical instrument.

His eyes were closed, showing that he was concentrating and ignoring the rest of the world around him, not letting anything interrupt him.

There was sadness, fear, and sorrow in the harmony that he formed. There were all sorts of emotions into it…happiness with a mixture of concern, lively but troubled. He continued to sing, letting all the images of what had happened for the day streamed and flowed in his mind.

Meeting Axel…meeting the one man that he had been watching all along from the fountain. That was his greatest happiness and also his greatest fear…Axel had shown hints…that… Axel didn't like him. After all, Roxas…was a liar. Roxas lied. The angel felt horribly troubled by the fact that he had nodded to Demyx's question, saying that he lost his memories. He was a horrible person. He had lied. Nobody would like him.

He sung again, his melody was filled with guilt and regrets.

Then, he stopped, taking in a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he was glad to find that no one was watching him.

--

Axel's breath hitched in his throat. The blond was singing…his beautiful voice soothe into his ears, filling the silence in the area with all its glory. Axel was…surprised. The blond's voice was beyond charming. It was magnificent. Why did Roxas refuse to speak? He could only wonder. He blushed red for a while and he wondered why.

He was engrossed in the sight. Roxas' expression while the blond was singing….he couldn't see it very clearly, but he knew that the blond's expression must be filled with happiness and contentment. He loved the song even though he couldn't understand what it was all about. He liked the melody…there was sadness into it…which bothered Axel. Had he done something that caused Roxas to sing something…so emotional and heartrending?

He tried so hard to maintain his breathing level, thoroughly entranced with Roxas' voice and singing. There was something about the blond….the blond wasn't just… what he looked like… There was something about him…something very special…one that Axel couldn't figure out. But he knew.

"Is he really an angel?" Axel wondered, thinking to himself. "But, why here?"

--

Let's face it, Harmony of the Sky has short chapters. –murdered- yeah… sorry. The plot doesn't seem to be going, is it? Gwah.. I'm really sorry. 8D but anyway, isn't it fun that way? At least, it's light and there's nothing to worry about! Let us slowly develop the AkuRoku, people~ Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! Complaints and criticisms are welcomed.


	7. Fun with You

As **InsaneCat06 **pointed out. This fic is filled with holes! Uh yeah…. I dunno. :D I'll just try my best to fill in the AkuRoku and slowly work my way out of the holes. Anyway, feel free to point out if there's anything weird going on.

--

**Chapter 7**

**Fun with You**

It was until a while before Sora realized that something was amiss. That something definitely didn't piece together as it should. He vaguely remembered how Roxas was hiding something from him. He couldn't recall the time that Roxas had been suspicious. There was nothing that he could dig out of his memories to locate his twin.

Was it because of ignorance or selfishness?

To him, the time ticked by really fast every second his twin was missing. He felt as if it was already years since Roxas went missing even though truthfully, it was merely hours. There was surely someone that would at least have a clue about what was going on. He was in no authority to meet God. The Queen—she must know something.

He flew out of the forest, heading for the Queen's chamber.

Did it even make sense at all that the Queen sent Celestia into a panic merely because of his brother? In a way, it did. Roxas' existence was crucial to Celestia and the beings living inside it. The blond angel was the source of energy, moral, and spirit for the angels, the fairies, the archangels, the soldiers, and all beings of sorts. His singing had affected many and many had too him for granted.

Roxas wasn't happy.

Roxas was never happy.

Sora had only himself to blame for the failure to comprehend his brother's sadness. He had been busy in training and fighting that he had forgotten about Roxas' feelings. That he had just calmly taken his instinct about Roxas as merely a passing phase.

--

He took in a deep breath as he felt the wind blowing passed him. He could feel the unease that was present. He could sense the clouds of doubts and panic that filled the air. The wind parted and blew his beautifully glimmering silver hair in the sunlight. He kept his eyes closed, calm and collected. The clouds passed through him, slowly leaving pure white dusts on his body. He breathed in and out softly, enjoying the blues of the everlasting stretch of sky.

"In panic…" he whispered, as if talking to the wind, still floating up in the middle of nowhere in the sky, surrounded by the suddenly darkening clouds. He opened his eyes, but still half-lidded, staring lazily as the slow moving puffs of clouds. "I wonder how's Sora doing." He breathed silently, not moving, staying in his lazy position, gorgeous pair of black wings wrapped around his whole being.

--

Sora searched around the Queen's chamber. It was empty. Not even a single soul was in there and no one was even standing on guard. He felt discomfort all of a sudden. He had never before seen the Queen leaving her chamber to the point that he was sure that the Queen would never leave her chamber. He searched around some more to make sure, flying pass the bed that was set in the corner of the room, opening doors that led into more rooms. He knew that he shouldn't intrude the Queen's residence, but he had no choice. Roxas meant everything to him.

There was no one, he was sure of it.

Where would the Queen have gone to?

When he went out of the Queen's chamber and eyed around his surroundings, he found a Watcher, walking down the stairs. He immediately approached him. "Where is the Queen?" he inquired simply.

There was silence as the Watcher turned to face Sora. Sora's breathe hitched as his eyes met the Watcher's eyes. The blue, skinny man form…there were no eyeballs in their sockets. It was empty…all Sora could see was the dark circle that formed around the eye sockets. The Watcher seemed to be able to sense Sora's unease. He immediately reached around his pocket and took out a blindfold, tying his head with the piece of black clothe.

Sora asked again, this time more gently. "Do you know where the Queen is?"

"No." The being replied instantly, turning and about to walk away from Sora.

"You're lying." Sora narrowed his eyes, following the blue being.

"…"

"I need to know where she is."

"What business do you have with Her Highness?"

Sora thought for an instant before answering. "It's confidential. It's a message from God." He answered, sweating a bit as he knew that he had spurt out a lie. God was going to punish him for that.

The Watcher stopped in his track. "Very well. The Queen is in the Fountain of Eye."

Sora swallowed, glad that the Watcher didn't doubt him. Nodding, he immediately flew to the direction of the Fountain of Eye. Wasn't the Fountain of Eye the place where the Watchers watched over the activities of humans and other beings of sorts and then reporting anything suspicious to the Queen? Why would the Queen go…

"Oh, right! The Queen will be able to find out Roxas' whereabouts there." He muttered, smiling. Finally, he would know where Roxas was soon.

However, if it was so, then why did the Queen approve to dispatch search teams to patrol Celestia and find his twin? Wouldn't it be easier to calm down the commotion and inform the angels that she would be able to find Roxas?

Something didn't click together.

--

The next day, Roxas didn't see Demyx anywhere. The night before, he had successfully sneak back to where he slept without waking anyone up. When he was back, Axel and Demyx were sleeping soundly. He was glad that nobody noticed that he had been missing for a short while.

It was still very early and Roxas was horribly tired and his throat was a bit sore, thanks to his need to sing all night. He felt so much better after that though, so he didn't regret it. Singing always relieved him of his troubles and dilemmas. He wanted to sing more, but he knew that he had better head back before Axel and Demyx got up.

Roxas forced himself awake even though he still needed much rest. He looked around some more, hoping to find Demyx.

Sleeping next to where he was sitting currently was Axel. Axel made no sound while he was sleeping. The angel grinned lightly at the peaceful face of the redhead. He stared and stared some more, until his face were mere millimeters away from Axel's. That face, so soft and pale, lightly touched by the sunlight. Axel's tattoo stood out so much amidst the softness and the peacefulness of the redhead's face. Roxas' smile widened. His hand reached out—curious, wanting to touch the face that seemed so gentle in front of him.

Roxas held his breath in, not breathing, feeling that the softest touch of air would jolt the redhead from his slumber and he sure didn't want Axel to wake up while he was in that position—so close to Axel, face hovering so close to the other boy's.

Some part of Roxas wanted to pull away out of the shame and fear. However, the stronger part of him—the part that was obsessing over the man in front of him, wanted so much more. It wanted the angel to touch and it gave the angel curiosity that was beyond his control.

Roxas slightly wondered…what it was like…for Axel's lips to kiss him…what it was like for Axel's hands to touch and caress him. He wondered if it would feel rough…if it would feel…soft and kind… he wondered what it was like to be able to tangle his hand in Axel's fiery manes. He wondered…

And he blushed crimson.

He didn't know what had gotten into him that day, but he certainly knew that Angels shouldn't have such a thought…about touching and feeling—about kissing or about…intimacy. What is up with him? His fingers were a mere hair away from touching Axel's face. Sighing, he immediately pulled away. What was he trying to do? He was lucky for Axel to even talk or speak to him. If Axel somehow found out that he wanted more…what would the redhead think? He would never have the courage to face the man anymore.

Everything was so complicated.

When he was watching over Axel from the Fountain, everything felt…so simple. All he had to do was spend his day time singing in the Garden of Celestia, making every angel happy. And then, at night, he would secretly go to the Fountain of Eye—having permission to enter the forbidden place—to merely glance and stare at the redhead's every single motion, every single emotion that he could catch.

And all he hoped for that time was to meet Axel—no, rather that… he was satisfied with just being able to watch at the man he had these emotions for.

--

Axel could sense that someone was being uncomfortably close to him. Opening his eyes a bit, trying to be as oblivious as possible to the intruder of his personal bubble, he could faintly catch a glimpse of golden-yellow color. Demyx? He was about to frown—but paused when he noticed that it wasn't Demyx.

_Demyx would never be this close to me._

As he carefully sneaked his sight around, he was sure that it was the blond. He tried to stay calm, pretending that he was sleeping, not moving. The angel was being so close to him and he couldn't help but feel that his heart was beating faster.

There was a part of him that was curious as to how the blond would react if he suddenly opened his eyes. And he did.

--

As Roxas was contemplating about his thoughts, he suddenly found out that he was staring eye to eye with Axel's emerald orbs. His face went red and he jumped up, immediately pushing himself away from Axel. He yelped, making little noises of shock.

"You can talk, can't you?" Axel smirk, watching the blond closely.

Roxas continued backing away, until he felt that his back touched the cold wall and his bottom touching the cold wooden floor. He hastily shook his head, face still red. _He's going to hate me._

"Heh. I guess you can't." Axel grinned wider, deciding to let it slide, not wanting to force anything out of the blond. He had to admit though…the angel looked really cute, all blushing and panicking. "So…" the redhead got up, stretching his legs and arms. "Up for breakfast?"

Roxas breathe caught. _Axel…is not going to say anything about… just now?_ He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why wasn't Axel mad? Or ask him what he was doing? Or was it the redhead's way in making him suffer and torture him? No…he knew that Axel wasn't that kind of human.

He stood up from where he was sitting and approached the redhead. Shyly, he tugged at Axel's sleeve.

"Huh?" Axel stared at the Cerulean eyes that was staring right back at him.

They had a staring contest for a while.

Roxas blinked. There were no lies present in Axel's eyes…or maybe he was wrong. But…was Axel really okay with…that?

The blond smiled suddenly and nodded his head eagerly.

Axel blushed. "Ehh? What?" his mind went blank, not functioning under the blond's dazzling smile and happy expression. "Oh…" he raised the hand that was not being grabbed and hugged by the blond, raking his hair in an awkward motion, suddenly feeling tensed under the blond's touch. "Yeah, right. Breakfast it is." He grinned.

Roxas mirrored the grin although lighter.

--

It turned out later that they weren't going out to have breakfast.

"Demyx must be out for his job—whatever it is."

Roxas tilted his head to the side, sitting still on the wooden chair, watching as Axel flipped the egg on the pan with no effort at all. It smelled so good that Roxas ' stomach was growling.

"Well anyway, he's out working. As for me, my boss gave me a time off. I needed it." The redhead answered simply, as if he was able to read what Roxas was trying to ask.

Roxas nodded, indicating that he understood what Axel was talking about.

"Anyway, what's your name kid?" Axel asked as he put the sunny side up egg into a plate along with hotdogs, and mash potatoes.

Roxas looked up at the redhead as Axel gave him the plate of breakfast. _It's…black._ He came upon a realization, staring at the food in curiosity and confusion. He was not at all disgusted—just…puzzled. He stared back at the human quizzically.

"Yes, that's your breakfast." Axel answered again nonchalantly. As if it was the most adequate statement in the world.

Roxas blinked for a little while before he took his plate and began playing with it using a fork.

"Well, what's your name?"

Axel watched the angel playing with the food.

The angel contemplated on whether or not to give Axel his name. He released a small sigh, smiling.

"R… huh? Are you trying to tell me that through…" Axel questioned, watching as Roxas continued with his motion, making letters from the burnt food. "Rox…Roxas? That's your name?" he suddenly felt strangely familiar.

The angel looked up, cheeks a slight tint of red. He nodded eagerly.

"That's a really nice name. Hi, Roxas."

Roxas waved his hand, mouthing a 'Hi,' showing his toothy grin.

Axel couldn't help but smile and reached out to ruffle the little boy's head. Roxas' hair felt so soft and silky against his big hand.

"You're not going to eat that, huh?" Axel chuckled, pointing at the breakfast. Roxas hung his head low in apology. "Don't worry about it." The redhead laughed richly. "Fire always goes wild on me if I don't control it."

_Control?_ Roxas' eyes widened, looking at Axel, asking for explanation.

"That's just another way of saying that I'm really bad in cooking."

Roxas wasn't one to be picky. Carefully, he forked his egg and put it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste, ready for the bitter taste of the burnt part, but he received none. The breakfast actually tasted good.

"Well, that certainly teaches you to never judge a book by its cover, Roxas." Axel grinned before going back to the kitchen.

Roxas chuckled softly.

--

"Hey, do you have a family? I bet they're worried that you're missing." Axel suddenly came up with a question.

Roxas nodded, his face grimaced.

"Oh." _So, he didn't exactly forget. Or maybe he grimaced because he forgot. _"Any idea how to get back to them? Should I take you to the guardpost and report? They might be able to help."

Roxas shook his head. Humans wouldn't be able to help him get back to Celestia. His wings weren't even functioning.

"Well, you can always tell me if you need some help. For now, feel free to stay."

"Axel…" Roxas mouthed out with such small volume that it was barely audible to the redhead.

But the redhead heard the word. His eyes widened, looking in disbelieve at Roxas. He didn't just hear that wrong, right? Roxas said his name and it strangely sounded really sweet coming from the angel's mouth.

Roxas immediately put his hands over his mouth, noticing that he had made a huge mistake.

Axel bit his tongue, contemplating on whether to pursue it further or just forget about it. He chose the latter, seeing that Roxas seemed really terrified.

"Let's go water the garden." Axel said, turning away from Roxas. The angel followed after the redhead. He was relieved that Axel didn't question him, but at the same time, he felt neglected.

--

Roxas took the hose. It was a bright sunny day and there was so much green surrounding him. He smiled happily, breathing in the fresh spring air. He could smell the leaves and the sweet scent of the flowers and also the water droplets touching his face lightly as he was watering the plants. Axel watched from the side, standing with his back against the wall, watching calmly and patiently. Roxas looked really beautiful. He liked how the angel was always showing his true emotions without hiding any of his true happiness, but he never liked how Roxas seemed to be always masking his sadness. He wondered slightly as to why he was being really observant of the blond.

Although awkward to say, he knew that Roxas somehow had a way of making him _feel_. Feel emotions that he had never experienced before—that made him smile.

Roxas was practically dancing with the water hose, giving the nature their source of life. The sunlight gently touched his cheek and the air lightly blew against him. The grasses were dancing together with the motion of the wind. The blooming flowers were smiling together with Roxas, also dancing together with the blond and the grasses. The trees rustled, making soothing sounds, and birds that were passing by chirped, and sang.

Axel had never thought that watering the plant would be so much fun—at least to the particular blond. To Demyx and him, it felt like a chore they need to keep so that the plants wouldn't die on them at the back of their house. With Roxas, Axel actually felt that watering the plants wasn't a chore at all—it was strangely entertaining.

Now, wouldn't it be nice if the angel was singing like the other night? Singing and dancing at the same time? It would be beautiful.

Roxas gasped after a while and dropped the water hose. He felt goosebumps rising on the back of his neck and he immediately threw himself to Axel out of fear. He shrieked silently—never forgetting that he was pretending mute. He sobbed quietly while hiding his face in Axel's chest and grabbed the front of Axel's shirt tightly. The blond whimpered against the soft fabric of Axel's shirt as the redhead was pressed against the wall.

Axel was jolted out of his calm demeanor. "What happen?" he asked worriedly. Roxas was fine a minute ago and he suddenly snapped and ran to Axel. The redhead looked around, being wary if there was any harm or any dangerous animals that might be threatening their life.

"Animals… Weird animals…" came Roxas' small and terrified voice.

Axel smirked. Roxas was blowing his own cover. However, the way Roxas was cowering and shivering surely worried him. "Where?" he asked.

Roxas pointed around haphazardly, his face still buried deep in Axel's shirt.

"Uh, where?" Axel began scratching the back of his neck as of now. Smirking, he put his head on top of Roxas' soft hair, slowly burying his face in those silky golden locks, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Tree!" Roxas became desperate.

Axel was highly amused that he was able to hear Roxas' voice. At the same time, he was highly amused of Roxas' adorable reactions. His eyes darted around to search for the source of the angel's fear. Then, he found a group of animals hanging by at the leaves and the branches of the trees. "Garden snails. They've grown." Axel laughed.

_Garden Snails?_

Roxas frowned, finally pushing himself away from the redhead. The redhead was a bit disappointed at the sudden lost of contact from the little blond. When Roxas came face to face with the group of Garden Snails again, he felt goosebumps rising at the back of his neck. He shrieked when he saw a slimy, liquid-y form peeked out from its shell. He practically jumped and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, hiding his face in the redhead's shoulder.

_Cute_

Axel smirked. He stood still, balancing the additional weight easily. Roxas was really light, almost too light. _Maybe he really is an angel._

Roxas didn't really care about the fact that he was pretending mute anymore. The intense fear and disgust that was building up inside him was too overwhelming for him to even be able to think coherently. His brain was filled with a mess of disgusting slimy animals—haunting him, the so called garden snails. There were a lot of them and the more he imagined the animals, the more he trembled in fear.

Axel blushed for a bit at their close proximities, but that didn't kept him from grinning widely.

"What… what are _those_?!" Roxas cried, whimpering, his voice was small and quiet, almost timid, still hiding in Axel's shoulder.

"They're garden snails. They eat plants. Always growing and hanging around. They come out the most especially when the temperature rises."

"I…I saw one of them…"

"Ah, what you see right now is their shells. They usually hide their slimy bodies in their shells, pretending that they're dead. But really, if you crush the shell open, you can see the nasty slimes that are living inside there." Axel explained happily, wrapping his arms around the angel's small body, preventing the cute blond from falling down.

"Crush the shell open?" Roxas frowned, finally lifting his head and pulling away a bit to stare eye to eye with the redhead.

"Yeah. But of course, its stomach, heart, intestines…basically their insides are there. So, that's another way of saying 'killing' them."

"No," Roxas shook his head almost immediately. "You can't kill them."

Axel laughed. "And why's that?"

"Because it's wrong. Killing is wrong." Roxas commented sternly, lips forming a pout.

"Look who's talking." Axel switched the topic in an instant.

Roxas hastily put his hands on his mouth, gasping, blushing red when he finally noticed their position. His heart was beating faster than ever—as if he was falling down from the sky, but even faster than that. And his stomach was fluttering wildly about, turning upside down, downside up, he swallowed and gulped. What was he thinking? His legs were practically wrapped around the redhead's waist and…Axel was holding and hugging him tight. He let out a soft whimper out of frustration. He was about to push away, but Axel was holding him firmly.

"Care to explain?"

"I… am not really confident in speaking." Roxas spoke out softly, almost too soft. His head hung low. "And…Demyx said something about being mute. So, I thought…"

"Okay. Let's take care of those snails."

"Eh?"

"They'll ruin the garden and the plants if we leave them be, Roxas." Axel grinned, letting Roxas go.

Roxas stood on the ground, uneasy, looking at everywhere but at Axel. The redhead wasn't mad? But he had lied? Shouldn't he be…punished? Celestians were punished for lying…why didn't Axel…?

"You'll… kill them?" Roxas asked innocently.

"No, just…take them and toss them around somewhere." Axel couldn't believe he was going to do that. Usually, he and Demyx would burn the nasty things off or crush and crunch them one by one. Those things reproduce so quickly anyway, so they had to do mass killings on their time-offs. But of course, considering how Roxas was reacting, there was no way in the world that he was going to let the blond know about such acts.

"_Take_?" Roxas paled.

"I'll take care of them." Axel laughed then walked passed Roxas, going back inside the house.

"Where are you going?" Roxas stopped the redhead by tugging on his sleeve.

"Taking a bag or container to contain them. Or do you want me to put them in your hands?" Axel teased.

Roxas jumped from where he was standing, imagining all the slimy snails crawling up his hands. "No!" he cried, frowning.

"Just kidding." Axel laughed, bemused that he received such reaction from Roxas. He ruffled the angel's hair before going inside to take what he needed.

Roxas pouted, but he smiled soon after. Axel…he was talking to Axel. He laughed softly, face blushing shyly. He took up the water hose again and began watering the parts of the area that he hadn't watered. He looked up to the sunny sky, deciding that he loved the sun and the heat. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have spoke to Axel. Or maybe…those little snails…but he knew that there was no way in the world that he would make himself love those snails no matter how much they had helped him.

"God's creation…" he muttered, smiling happily to the sky. He wondered what Sora was doing. He wondered how the other angels were doing without him around. He smiled softly, figuring that nothing would probably change with or without him. Vaguely, he marveled on how Axel would feel if he suddenly went missing one day.

"Found one." Axel announced as he step back to the garden, holding a small glass container. "This…will be nasty…" he shuddered as he laughed dryly, still not believing that he was doing all that for the blond.

Roxas stopped the water hose and stood close to Axel, watching as the redhead took the snails off the branches and leaves one by one with bare hands. The angel shuddered as he observed, watching from a close proximity surely wasn't a good idea, so he backed away, a horrified expression forming in his face.

The angel noticed the small glimmer of sweat that was dripping down Axel's forehead. Axel's pale skin looked even paler under the sun, but at the same time, the sun gave him a bright yellow color that fit his form. His hair was burning red, bloody as its color blended together with the primary colors that were present. Roxas liked Axel's face line, his face was shaped beautifully, very gentle and kind in its own way.

"Done." Axel let out a growl, feeling a bit sickened at watching the snails from the transparent container. "Here." He shoved it to Roxas' hand.

Roxas yelped, almost dropping the container.

"You're the one that's going to pick them all back up if you break the container." The redhead teased again.

"But…" Roxas bit his lower lip.

"Let's go throw them somewhere."

"Okay." Roxas nodded, holding the container close.

--

They walked out of the house. Roxas' cerulean eyes narrowed in order to shield the strong sunlight from blinding his eyes. He followed behind Axel, hiding in the redhead's huge shadow. Axel noticed that and merely smiled. Roxas was too innocent.

Roxas watched the snails in curiosity. His fear had subsided a little because the slimy animals were contained inside a jar, but he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the animals that were packed inside that small jar. Goose bumps took over his body again and he shuddered a bit. Later, he decided to avoid looking at the jar he was holding.

"So, Roxas. Where are you from?" Axel inquired.

"Umm…"

"You fell from the sky and I caught you."

Roxas laughed awkwardly. "Is that really so?" he asked, finally walking side by side with the redhead, watching Axel's expression closely.

"Not really, You fell from the tree, to be accurate."

"Well…" Roxas thought a bit before answering. "I was…resting on the tree, and I guess I fell." The blond shrugged, using his free hand to scratch his head. He couldn't believe that lying was so easy to him now.

"Are you sure you're not peeping at me taking a bath?" Axel asked again.

Roxas blushed heavily. "You were _what?_!"

"I was taking a bath, naked, without any clothes." Axel smirked.

"Wha…what? I was…noo!!" he cried, face red as an apple.

Axel laughed happily, ruffling Roxas' hair again.

"I guess this should be far enough." Axel spoke, stopping in his track. "We could just toss them in this field anywhere."

Roxas nodded, running happily to the grassy field, holding the jar. He set the jar down.

Axel followed from behind, deciding to watch.

Roxas stood straight when he finally set the jar down. He looked confused for a while. Finally, he grinned, leaning down to pick up the jar again. His face went blue for a bit and he shut his eyes close while his hand worked to open the container. He placed his head as far back as possible and when the container was open, he immediately set the jar on the ground and jumped four steps away, clinging on to the boy behind him.

"Why'd you do that?" Axel asked calmly.

"They wouldn't be able to go away…and they will eventually die if they stay in the jar…so…" Roxas blushed, still clinging on the redhead. He found comfort and soothing ease whenever he was close to Axel. However, he knew that it was inappropriate no matter how much he enjoyed it, so he reluctantly let go.

However, before he could push himself away from Axel, he found out that Axel was grabbing his wrist tight and he yelped as he felt Axel pulled him. He bumped into the redhead's tall feature. When he raised his head to meet Axel's eyes, he found out that Axel's face was really close to his and those emerald eyes…were staring into him with such intensity that he felt as if those eyes were piercing into his heart, reading his mind and thoughts.

They stayed like that, staring into each other in silence. Their lips were so close. Axel licked his dry lips and Roxas swallowed. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Axel's face coming closer and closer to him.

Under the sun that was almost setting, in the middle of the grassy field with the wind blowing softly, and the sky blue, and the clouds white…they k--…

"There you are!" Demyx shouted from a far.

Roxas shrieked and immediately pushed Axel away out of surprise and spontaneity. Axel stumbled back, taken off guard.

Demyx ran, approaching his best friend and his newly found friend. "Hi! I'm off work!" he exclaimed cheerfully. And all he earned was a killer glare emanated from those pair of familiar acidic eyes. He felt murder and…he suddenly sensed that his life was in danger.

"Umm, hi?" he blinked a couple of times, stepping closer to Roxas.

Roxas merely forced a smile—a very soft smile that surprisingly turned out very sincere and convincing.

"Did…I interrupt something?" Demyx asked cautiously.

Roxas shook his head slowly, grinning to convince Demyx even more.

Demyx let out a short breath. "That's good then."

But, Axel's eyes were still screaming murder at him.

Roxas shifted his weight back and forth to the left and right. Were they… about to… he felt his breath hitching and his face was again, burning.

He smiled shyly.

_Axel…_

Axel took in a deep breath.

_It's so…close… but…what was I thinking?_

The redhead smirked soon afterwards and put his hand on the Mohawk blond's shoulder. "Let's go home." He announced.

"Alrighty!" Demyx cheered.

Roxas nodded, following along.

--

DU is stuck.

Long chapter. Because I love you all.

That snail thing… actually happened to me… while I was watering the garden. O.o It's FREAKY! Oh my god, I still have goosebumps until now whenever I imagine it… They're packed together, hanging on leaves and walls. There are so many of themmmmmmm!!! :O I mean seriously… -whimpers- It's… EWWWW… D8 and I have no one to grab on to. But anyway, yeah… I hope you like the little scenes I put there. Thanks.


	8. Feather

If I were to put up a warning, it would be… "Extremely OOC-ed Roxas."

Done.

If you haven't noticed, the rating has been bumped down to T. Because? Well, I don't want people to be disappointed with the lack of sexual interactions in this fic. Once I get to that, then hopefully the rating will be bumped up again.

(Read end Note)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

**Feather**

Roxas fell asleep early in the night. The angel was tired, having spent all day with his favorite redhead. He fell deep into his slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow, curling up into a small peaceful ball of golden.

Axel wasn't tired at all. He was satisfied just lying beside the blond on the floor bed, watching contentedly. His eyes never leaving the blond's frail feature, a small smile tug on his face and his expression was gentle. He wanted to touch, but at the same time afraid that he might break the angel, so he relented, happy just watching. Demyx was merely shaking his head in awe, eyes wide, not able to sleep at all with the fact that his best friend had _that_ kind of look on his face. Poor Roxas…was all that his brain could form.

But then, his face grimaced. "Ax, you know you shouldn't right?"

"Humm? Shouldn't what?" Axel responded easily, still watching the angel's peaceful face, hearing the blond's calming breathes, and the little cute moans that the blond muttered, seemingly dreaming.

"You know what I'm talking about. You'll be punished."

Axel smirked, keeping his voice down, having no desire to wake the blond. "What kind of punishment?"

"Like…" Demyx thought for a bit, never once eyeing Axel, looking at the white walls, as if searching for something and all he found was a small black ant. He reached out and squished the ant, squishing it again and again until the ant became nothing but a tiny speckle of dust. "Hey, do you think that maybe he is…"

"Don't start, Dem. Roxas just couldn't be…"

"How do you know for sure, huh?" Demyx countered.

"Because, I _know_."

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're starting to act like an old man. Take it easy. It's just a matter of time anyway, I don't care." Axel stuck his tongue out, finally lying back on his pillow, giving up on observing the blond. The conversation had eaten all the mood and comfy atmosphere away.

Demyx eyed the ant that had become merely a tiny dot of black on the floor. And he smiled softly. "I have to say though… is little Axel in _love?_" he teased, grinning, flipping over, and going on top of Axel.

Axel took in a sharp breath, obviously annoyed. He scoffed. "Dem, don't make me burn you."

"Aww, don't be shy. Your face is all _red!_" Demyx beamed.

"That's because…"

"Nghh…" Roxas shifted, obviously bothered by the noises. Axel and Demyx paused as soon as they noticed that. The angel shifted a bit, rubbing his eyes a little, but went back to sleep soon. Out of nowhere, the blond shifted closer to the redhead, hiding his face in Axel's arm and hugging said arm. He slept again, as peaceful as ever.

"Dem…" Axel gave a killer glare at Demyx's direction.

Suddenly, Demyx felt a rise in temperature. Before anything could happen, he leapt off of Axel and immediately ran out of the house. "No! You can't do that to me, Ax!!!" he yelled, hastily running as far away from Axel as possible.

Axel smirked. He shifted, trying to make as little noise as possible. Lying on his side, he hugged the blond close, kissing the angel's forehead gently. "Roxas…" he muttered, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. Somehow, with Roxas by his side, he felt like every problem in the world meant nothing to him—that everything meant nothing—that it was only Roxas…only Roxas that was important. Strange… seeing as that he had only known the angel for less than three days. Was it going to be a simple emotion that was going to pass by—pass by as easily as it came?

--

When the blond woke up, his face became blank. He found himself in Axel's arms, being hugged tightly and he immediately felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He wanted to hide his face somewhere, but all that he could find was Axel's chest that was merely centimeters from his nose. He could feel Axel breathing calmly, his chest going up and down in a slow beautiful rhythm. And suddenly, as strange as it was, Roxas felt like singing. He felt a certain kind of emotion and he was happy beyond all reasons. Axel was so close to him—so close and he could feel the warmth. Warmth he had never experienced or felt before. It was extremely comforting and all he wanted was for time to stop, so that he could stay forever in Axel's arms. That would be such a nice way to spend the time in the human world.

He held his breathe in, afraid that he might wake the redhead up if he was breathing too raggedly. However, he soon found out that he was out of breath and he let out small coughs, smiling and laughing at himself for being silly. Axel shifted a bit and hugged the angel tighter, deep in sleep.

It was dark and all Roxas could see was Axel's pale face that was illuminated by the moonlight. He loved watching. He was enticed in Axel's sleeping face and the face that was very gentle and those lips that was so thin, but seemed so utterly soft. He wondered what it would feel like to have them against his lips. The angel was filled with curiosity.

Boldly, he shut his eyes tight, daring himself to take it a step further and just innocently press his lips on Axel's. But he couldn't… no matter how much he tried. It was too tempting, too tempting to resist… However, Roxas was raised as an angel and resisting was always his specialty. Angels were trained to resist the temptation of sinning. They were chained under strict rules and punishments were unavoidable if they broke even one of the rules.

There was suddenly no will for him to try anything. And he was suddenly struck with the realization just how much Celestia had grown on him. Just how much he was chained and tied with irons so thick that he wouldn't be able to break free from it. He was bounded to the place he was born in. There was no way for him to get himself to change. He couldn't…no, he wouldn't. There was no point to. And at time, he would be back to Celestia anyway… There was no point in breaking the rules…just for a mere…human.

--

That morning, Roxas didn't feel like doing anything or even talking. He swallowed. It was raining outside, just at the right time…to further support his mood. He took in a deep breath, hugging his knees close, sitting on the wooden chair placed close to the glass window. He watched as the droplets of water dripping down the glass, slowly disappearing, and melting into a puddle down below. The sky was dark, not so blue anymore. It was clouded with darkness, stained with the gloomy color of the clouds just as how his brilliant blue eyes were clouded with uncertainty and misery.

Demyx had disappeared from the house again early in the morning and Roxas hadn't seen the other blond since.

Axel was about to go out and head to work, but he was worried with Roxas' condition.

Roxas released a deep sigh, feeling that everything was so heavy against him. The more he put his thoughts into consideration, the more he realized just how complicated everything would turn out. One of the rules in Celestia…falling in love with other creatures that lived out of Celestia was strictly forbidden. Punishment? Purge from existence…forever.

He doubted anyone would miss him if he was ever purged. He had fallen in love, there was no doubt. He had no doubt about it. His feelings for Axel were so obvious and apparent. He continued busying himself by staring out the window, completely ignoring the fact that Axel was staring at him, worried. He let out a small hum, but no voice came out. His voice was stuck in his throat. He hated being himself. He wondered how Sora was doing.

--

The silver head angel flew passed the clouds. His hair was damped from the rain. The darkness of the clouds didn't bother him one bit. He liked being in the dark—at the very least, they matched the colors of his tainted wings. Just as he was flying pass, wanting no more than to go back to his residence, he saw a very familiar angel. "Sora?" he muttered.

Without thinking any further, he chased the angel that flew by and stopped the brunet angel.

Sora stopped in his track. His eyes were wide. "What…?" he opened his mouth before he finally registered in who was floating right in front of him. "You're…Riku…Riku?" Sora shook his head. "You can't be…"

Riku took a minute to form something in his mind. His eyes darted back and forth, checking out how much the angel in front of him had changed. Nothing was changed. Sora hadn't changed a bit.

Riku shook his head. "No, I'm not Riku."

"You're not?" Sora frowned.

"I'm not. My name's…" he couldn't come up with a name.

"No, of course you're not Riku… Riku died…" Sora narrowed his eyes, sighing heavily. "You look a lot like him." He smiled. "I'm on my way to take care of some things. Nice meeting you."

"Hey, wait." Riku stopped Sora before the brunet could fly any further away.

"Can I go with you?"

Sora contemplated for a bit. "I guess…I'm searching for my brother. I know where he is. If you want to…"

"Yes." Riku nodded and followed Sora.

--

"_He's there! That's Roxas!" Sora yelled, pointing at the Fountain of Eyes. _

"_Human World…" the queen whispered. "I never would have guessed Roxas would be as bold as to fly down to the…"_

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked innocently. _

"_It's nothing." Aeries shook her head, smiling lightly. _

"_Can I go search for Roxas?"_

"_But you don't know in which part of the human world…"_

"_It's okay. I'm sure I can find him." Sora said confidently. His heart was jumping, happy because he could finally see his twin again._

"_Alright." Aeris nodded. "Take this ring with you. This will be able to help you out in your search in the human world. Don't let anybody there know that you're an angel. And do not let anybody in Celestia know about this."_

"_I won't."_

"_Take care, Sora." _

"_Thank you." Sora took the simple band of silver that the queen gave him. He tugged it away safely. And without giving it further thoughts, he flew away from Celestia._

_--_

Now that Sora was thinking back about it. Wasn't everything too smooth and predictable? What was the Queen… why couldn't the Queen? There were so many questions, but he had no answers for them. He had no clue what was happening. But rather than worry about those, he decided to change his focus on finding his brother.

And the angel…with tainted black wings that looked too much like Riku…

"What's your name?" Sora started the conversation.

_Riku_…

--

"Is something wrong?" Axel asked in a platonic tone, watching the blond closely.

Roxas shrugged, shaking his head, still looking outside through the window. He let his golden locks covered his face so that his expression would remain concealed. He nibbled on his bottom lip. He forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing." He convinced, smiling weakly. Swaying back and forth in his seat, his darkened blue eyes continued to stare outside, avoiding the piercing emerald in front of him. "Don't you need to go to work?"

"And leave you alone like this? Something's wrong with you."

Roxas forced a grin and smiled his most natural smile. "Wrong?"

Axel pointed to Roxas' smile. "_That_ is wrong."

Roxas blinked, not understanding what Axel was talking about.

"Your smile. It's _wrong_." Axel added emphasis. "You can't trick me into believing those forced smiles, Roxas."

Roxas acted innocent, standing up from where he was sitting. He merely shook his head timidly.

"You're pretending. Why are you pretending?" Axel countered.

"I'm not." Roxas answered softly, knowing that Axel was right. But… how could Axel know? Sora always knew when he was pretending to be happy too, but Sora never confronted him that harshly. "I'm okay… Axel…" he smiled softly. The last thing he wanted was for Axel to be worried about him.

Axel shook his head. "I have to go or my boss will start deducing my pay."

Roxas nodded.

Axel turned to face the front door, his back against Roxas. Roxas merely watched as Axel pulled up his hoodie, opened his dark green umbrella, and stepped out into the rain.

Axel left without saying a word, his figure disappearing into the blackness of the pouring rain.

Roxas heaved yet another sigh. At this rate, he was going to become an old man. Did he worry about things too much again?

--

After the rain, Roxas decided to humor himself by going out to the garden. He always loved the feeling of being able to go outside when the rain ceased, there was this certain damp and wet feeling in the atmosphere that comforted him. He was wary at first, looking around cautiously, taking in every single sight, hoping that he wouldn't step or bump into any of the snails from the day before. Then he remembered that Axel had put them all in a transparent jar, but he was still wary. Biting his lower lips, he looked around again, finding nothing, he smiled.

He stretched his arms above his head. Humming a bit, he watched as the droplets of dews dripped off the tips of green leaves. Everything was wet and drenched, fresh and new. He loved how the rain acted as a medium to cleanse everything away. He always loved how the rain was able to fall freely from the sky, bringing every imaginable emotion to people. The rain was always bliss to Roxas. Even though it looked like the sky was crying every time it rained, he still loved it.

He crouched down, hugging his knees close to watch little bugs crawling out of their hiding as the sun shyly got out from its comfort behind the clouds. The sunlight was warm against Roxas' skin. Roxas watched as the an army of ants sprawled out from their little holes in the mud, making a line as they moved along towards wherever they were heading. The blond smiled, reaching out slowly to poke the one of the ants playfully and suddenly, the army of ants began heading towards his finger. He quickly retracted his hand, not exactly fond of having ants all over his body. He watched again as those ants headed back to their current track. Some of them lost their track and ended up separated from the lines that had been formed and the ants that were behind the line would begin filling in. As if they were assigning each other jobs on what they were supposed to do.

Roxas, being the happy little angel he was, smiled. He stood up and stretched his arms when he felt that his legs were beginning to give in. Breathing in a deep air, he watched the clouds that were slowly turning white, cheerful and bright once again.

When he looked to the side, he was face with a lemon tree with its big green leaves. As Roxas looked longer, he spotted holes in some of the leaves and he felt goose bumps growing at the back of his neck again. And then, he saw it!

The dirty little snail, out from its shell, crawling up the leaves…to add it, Roxas was staring full close up at the sickening garden snail. Roxas practically shivered and felt his stomach did flips. He quickly backed away as fast as he could, swallowing, not even daring to look any further.

Before he knew what happened, the next thing he heard was something cracking beneath him. He felt like his sandals had stepped on to something…kinda hard, crunchy, and crispy in a sense…Roxas cringed in fear and horror, trembling, and quickly jumping away, looking at what he had just stepped on to. He shouldn't be surprised the moment he found out that he had crushed a snail to death…he shouldn't be surprised because his inner self had somehow guessed that was what happened, but his face still turned into a white shade of zombie and his eyes blanked in surprise.

He promptly ran inside the house.

The images of the snail, its shell crushed, lying all around the _dead_ around four centimeters long slimy body which two antennas sticking out from its head…the film reel in Roxas' mind kept playing and playing, haunting him every single second, fearing that all its snails friend would haunt him for the rest of the angel's life.

--

Axel finally got off of work, but he didn't directly head home. Instead, he took a sharp turn when he was out of work, going to the exact opposite direction of where his house was located. He pulled up his hoodie to conceal his head and looked around cautiously, scanning the area with his feral gaze. When he was positive that there was nobody in sight, he jumped over the iron fence that was twice his height in front of him. He leapt on any opening and steps on that he could find and swiftly, in a matter of seconds he was already on the other side, grinning satisfactorily.

Cautiously, he approached the shrubs of strawflower located at the corner of the huge garden he was in. He picked one of the red strawflower without hesitating, aiming for the largest one that bloomed in the middle of the bush, sticking out like a sore thumb. Smirking, he placed the flower into safety, carefully, and jumped out of the area before the Lord of the area found him picking flowers.

--

When the redhead finally got home, he was faced with the sight of a certain blond curling up into a ball in the bed. He blinked for a while, thinking that maybe the blond was tired and was resting. But there was silent moaning and whimpering coming from the direction of the supposedly slumbering blond. He took off his bag, settled the bag down on the floor, and took the strawflower together with him. Approaching the blond, he sat crosslegged on the floor bed.

Roxas noticed the presence and lifted his head. He then went back to his hiding, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He said something, but his voice was muffled by the pillow. Then he lifted his face again, smiling kindly to the redhead. "Welcome back," he said lazily, his expression showed none of happiness.

Axel noticed. "What's up?" he grinned happily, hiding the flower at his back.

"Snail…" Roxas answered silently.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing." Roxas shook his head.

"Huh?" Axel watched for a while as the blond shifted uncomfortably, scooting away, and desperately avoiding eye contact with him. The redhead shook his head. "Guess what I brought back for you."

"Hmm?" Roxas shifted around to look at Axel, smiling when he saw the happy face of Axel.

Axel took out the straw flower and handed it over to the blond. Roxas watched, his mouth slightly open. "A flower…" he sat up as he took said flower and eyed the plant carefully. He loved the color of the flower, red mixed with golden yellow. He slowly touched and caressed the lance shaped flower, biting his lower lip, grinning brightly. "It's pretty." He whispered.

"I thought you'd like it." Axel sighed, leaning back a bit, closing his eyes.

"But…"

"Don't say anything about killing, Roxas." Axel grinned. "It's the cycle of life."

"Cycle of life?" The angel tilted his head to the side, eyeing the redhead curiously while still gently holding the flower.

"Everything and everyone die at some point in their life. And then, their soul will be sent to the Stream of Life. After that, they will wait until it's time for them to be reborn again, springing up as a new from their last life, populating the world once again. It's birth and death. Everything is destined." Axel explained calmly, eyes still close.

Roxas let it registered for a while in his brain. "Stream of Life…?" He came up with a question, confused, never heard the terminology before.

"You don't know? It's a place where supposedly the souls of the dead are kept."

"Oh…" Roxas hung his head low, his focus set on the flower. "Such…a sad place…" he muttered.

"I guess you can say that."

"So…the soul of this flower is in that place now." Roxas smiled lightly. _And also...the snail's..._

Axel nodded.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Roxas grinned, feeling better already from the explanation of the redhead.

Axel's cheek showed a slight tinge of pink when the angel's expression was registered in his brain.

Placing the flower aside in a safe place, Roxas crawled closer to Axel, and slowly, but bravely, he pressed his lips against Axel's cheek. For a while there, Axel could see Roxas glowing gorgeously. He wondered slightly if he was imagining things. Then, Roxas pulled away as quickly as possible, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Before he could go any further away, Axel had responded and pulled him in by the wrist, causing the angel to fall on the redhead.

Roxas face was bright crimson.

Axel could feel his heartbeat increased.

They stayed like that, Axel burying his face in the angel's silky golden locks and Roxas resting his head on the redhead's shoulder, closing his eyes in fear and anticipation. He could feel his breath hitching, feeling awkward but at the same time comfortable in that position. Axel played with Roxas' golden locks.

"Thank you…" Roxas whispered shyly.

"Do you know?" Axel spoke.

"Hunh?"

"That's a strawflower. It's an Everlasting flower. It will keep its original color even when you dry the flower. That's why it's everlasting."

"Oh…"

There was silence.

Roxas listened to Axel's rhythmic heartbeat, so calming… Taking in a deep breath, he nuzzled into the hollow of Axel's neck, slowly falling asleep there, feeling happy and contented. His hand was placed gently on the redhead's chest.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered gently.

When there was no response, Axel knew that the angel was already sleeping. Gently, he stroked the blond's back in a comforting and affectionate manner and then, he came across something furry and soft, very soft… when he retracted his hand, carrying the thing together, his eyes went slightly wide and he muttered under his breath. "A feather…"

The feather was snow white and pure, light and soft…

--

"Everything is unfolding nicely." Said a calm, dark, and low voice of a certain black headed angel. Her face was concealed underneath her locks, hidden by the darkness of the area. Her hand firmly grasping the endless cell of iron that stretched in the area, watching another blond girl in front of her.

A girl was sitting in the middle of the cell, trapped, and chained from in her legs and arms. Her beautiful blond hair stretched down to her shoulder, one of her hands holding a sketchbook, the other hand busy doodling and drawing on the book. Her eyes were void of expression. There was not even a sign of life present in the girl. Her white, pale dress further stressed the fact that there was no soul in that body.

"Very good job, Naminé. I'm sure God is satisfied." The black haired angel whispered, unlocking the cell and slowly stepped inside, approaching the blonde girl. She knelt down and rested her head on the blonde's lap. "Just continue doing as ordered, Naminé." Xion whispered. "And everything will be alright… I promise you… it will be alright."

The silence in the area drenched everything away. The bells outside tolled, ringing loudly, breaking the silence…unable to break the darkness…

And Naminé's hand kept moving, sketching, and drawing endlessly on her sketchbook. The sound of the tip of a pencil against paper filled the entire area.

--

Does anyone ever noticed the fact that…once Roxas is found… Axel and Roxas… will become a no no? : D just curious. You know, since I have some people who would love for Sora to find Roxas? 0_0 aww, c'mon. Somebody certainly share this feeling with me. : D

**Capeircorn** suggested the kiss in the cheek and promised me with a vid of something funny! : D I'll be waiting for the vid! Hehe.

Also, should I start taking this fic seriously and bam you all with plots? Or should I keep going with this fluffy pace? Honestly, I can spend all the chapters on how Axel and Roxas would work out with all the fluffs. =w= Sorry for grammatical mistakes!

Lastly, check out poll in my profile.


	9. Angel

First off, I haven't replied to ANY of the review in the last chapter yet. –orz- sorry about that. I will reply as soon as possible. I'm in my finals week right now. It's hard to reply… I promise I will not look like an ass and I will reply to every single review that you all have so kindly given to me. X3

Enjoy the little update~

**Chapter 9**

**Angel**

Roxas nuzzled close into the hollow of Axel's neck, breathing in and out slowly there. The sleeping angel nuzzled in closer, murmuring little things, seemingly dreaming. Axel was unable to sleep that night. He was a grateful that Demyx didn't come back that night. It seemed like the Mohawk blond was out taking care of some businesses, of which Axel had no interest of even though he had some idea that it was more or less concerning him.

He was still gripping the feather that he had found earlier gently in his palm, looking at the object calmly, figuring out what he should know about. He looked at it some more…pure, white, and soft. Very comforting in sense…but somehow having that little proof that further pointed out the fact that Roxas was an angel slightly disturbed him. Sure, he had some guesses about the blond, but he was merely fooling around, never thinking that Roxas was actually an angel—a being from Celestia. Not that it matter much…

He smiled.

Roxas was still Roxas, the adorable little blond with eyes so blue that he came to know.

He shifted a little, pulling the angel in closer to him. He couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried, but he was content with just staying there, awake for the rest of the night, close to the blond, not waking the blond up. He was content with just that, with Roxas at his side. With Roxas showing him the very peaceful and calming smile that was undoubtedly infectious. Roxas was the first person he met that could manage to get him smile.

And besides that, he hoped that he could hear that angel sing again. He had fallen in love with the angel's voice. Not just his voice, but his everything—his smile, that little hint of sadness, his golden locks, his fragile little body, his soft, tender lips that touched his cheek gently, and more than that, those cerulean eyes that held so much meaning in them. And the blond's expression and all those fake little smiles…deep inside, he wanted to get Roxas to smile—not a forced smile, but a sincere smile. He wanted Roxas to show every last one of his true emotions to him—only to him. He wouldn't care about what Roxas did to everyone else. He only wanted Roxas to be true to himself, at least when Roxas was with him. He hated how Roxas was always pretending, how he never showed true happiness, how he never showed his true emotions. How could an angel be so nice?

Axel could always notice the sad little smiles that graced Roxas' face even though the time period that they had spent together was really short. He could notice all of those from the blond. Those little details that would never escape his perceptive emerald eyes—maybe it was because he was raised and trained to be perceptive…or possibly because… he cared so much for Roxas.

Somewhere in his head…he remembered ever meeting the blond…somewhere…but he couldn't quite recall. Maybe it was something of the past that he had forgotten. Maybe that was why he had such an intense emotion for the blond. One that he had never felt before for anyone.

…

But where? And why?

--

When the angel woke up, he stretched, yawning softly, eyes still happily closed. He reached out and found out that he was all alone on the bed. Sitting up as he tilted his head to the side a bit, he slightly wondered if it all had been a dream. Even if it was, he was happy. It was a good and happy dream. There was no one in the house when he looked. He got up and searched around…no one. He tilted his head to the side even more. Had he woken up too late? Maybe so. The sun was not out yet though… maybe Axel and Demyx had to go to work early.

He contemplated a bit, staying still where he stood. He looked up to the ceiling and to the left and right. Finally, he smiled. Maybe it was a good time for him to do that…No one was around anyway. The blond angel chuckled. He put an index finger to his lips, thinking wisely. Looking around cautiously, making sure that nobody was around, he summoned his small harp, holding it close to him. He strummed it gently, making a perfect harmony that rang across the little house, a simple yet beautiful tone.

He grinned, closing his eyes.

He imagined himself in Celestia, above the clouds, in the Thousand Woods Forest, sitting in the middle of beautiful nature, breathing in the fresh air that was only unique to his birthplace. He opened his mouth, but no voice came out. He took in a deep breath and vaguely, he could see a vivid red and green, the image of his favorite redhead, smiling at him. He smiled, also—gentle and kind, mirroring Axel's smile.

Then, he tried another effort, opening his mouth. He could feel his throat constricting a bit, tensed. But then, it flowed out gorgeously. It started out very soft and gentle, but then Roxas' voice picked up the note, singing out in fuller determination, his beautiful voice filling the house, ringing and resounding in a simple harmony. He sang some more, feeling more and more excited as he sang—the more he imagined about his crush, singing out his emotions and happiness in a happy and high tone—a song filled with so many positive feelings that even the saddest of people would smile and laugh together as the song continued. Roxas sang even more, his tone getting even higher and even more cheerful. He felt an overflowing surge of delightfulness inside of him that was screaming for release.

His voice continued to flow and birds flew inside the house, beginning to chirp and sing along with him and the wind blew and the trees rustled, and the grasses danced—all the nature, all the creations of God that Roxas loved felt the happiness from the angel, cheering and singing.

--

Axel was out of the house early in the morning to fetch take some water out of the well that was not at all far away. He did the chore every week, pulling buckets and buckets of water out of the well and pouring them into a big drum that would serve as a water container. They used the water for their daily life, bath, washing, drinking, and other appropriate needs. It might be raining recently, but Axel was wide awake and he wanted to spend his energy a bit. He fell asleep in the middle of the night, sure, but he still felt awkwardly energetic in the morning. As if the world's power was dawning down upon him. It was not very frequent for him to feel so energetic and up to par in the morning.

Pulling up another huge bucket of water out of the deep well, he released a sigh, heaving the bucket up and pouring its content into the drum. It was finally filled and he was sweating in the cold morning. He felt good though. He hadn't exercised in quite a long time, feeling the sweat on his forehead so early in the morning certainly felt refreshing. He pulled of his white tank top and yanked it off his head. He shook his head, causing all his raked spiky redhair to return to their original positions, spiking everywhere, denying that law of physics and gravity, silky and soft as ever. Sweat dripped down his sweat covered pale muscles, his biceps glistening under the shine of the sun that was just recently shyly peeking out.

He smiled.

As he felt the wind blew against his half naked body, he could hear the messages and the melodies that the wind brought along. He paused, holding his sweaty tank top in his hand. He listened in even more closely. Was he imagining things? No…that voice. It was a very familiar voice, one that he had heard before. He broke out into a huge satisfied grin.

_I know he would sing again when I'm gone._

Then, he kicked the empty bucket away as he ran back to the house, dashing through the grassy field, throwing his shirt away in the process, not caring if he was half-bare to the world.

As he approached the house, he could listen in more closely to the melodies and song. His heart was immediately filled with passion and emotions so positive that he couldn't believe would ever occur to him. He sneaked into the front of the house, keeping as quiet and as still as possible. He knew that Roxas would stop singing as soon as the angel found out that he was listening—also knowing that Roxas was a shy one, unbearably shy and completely lacking in terms of self-esteem.

He smiled as he caught a glance of the blond's singing figure from the corner of his eyes, hiding behind the walls of his house. Noticing that the blond didn't even notice his presence, he decided to get closer and took the honor of having a VIP position in front of a singing angel. He grinned so wide and bright that it matched the color of his own hair, feeling like a kid all of a sudden.

He stood calmly there, putting a hand in his pocket, watching the blond's lovely expression when he was singing. The blond looked so calm and confident. His eyes were closed in such a way that Axel could feel the surge of emotions from that expression. Roxas was so beautiful, undoubtedly so. Axel couldn't help but stare and rudely gawk at the angel in front of him that was seemingly shining and glowing. The blond's brilliant hair was so golden that Axel thought he was standing face to face with the sun itself. The beauty was mesmerizing.

The bright sun came out from its hiding behind the clouds alas. Its shine seeping into the house from any opening that it could find and the glow gently touched Roxas' cheek.

Roxas kept singing happily. His arms stretched out wide—seemingly out of this world—no, Roxas wasn't even in there at all. His soul was flying and floating across the skies even without wings, his soul soared up high, happy and cheerful. As he reached the peak of the song, he could feel a surge of energy, energy so intense that he could feel it practically surging out.

It was then that Axel's breath was caught in his throat and he could feel his heart skipped a beat. There, standing right in front of him… an _angel_. Roxas… with wings so wide and white, and beautiful and gorgeous…simply out of this world. Roxas' snow white feathers floated around across the area as his pair of white wings spread out from his back in all its glory. Axel could feel himself holding his own breath. He could feel himself trembling and shaking…out of the sheer excitement. An angel…he had never seen a pair of wings so beautiful before. He had never seen a being alive in the world that was as beautiful as Roxas before… it was simply… there was no word that could even begin to describe the blond angel.

He grinned brightly as he reached the end of his newly composed song that came out just as instantly as his brain formed the tunes and tones. The song instantly stopped and the birds chirping vanished as soon as Roxas opened his eyes only to find his favorite redhead standing in front of him. And there was a silent so…apparent and awkward and the atmosphere darkened.

But Axel was grinning and smiling brightly, still in awe, but filled with happiness. "Sing!" he spoke, almost demanding. "Sing, Roxas." He said gently.

Roxas blushed. "Eh…? I…" he shook his head, backing away. Then, the blond noticed the wings behind his back. "This… my wings…" he hugged his wings close and he gasped. He put his hand to his mouth, gasping once again, looking around cautiously.

"You're…" Axel shook his head in disbelieve, immediately stepping closer to the blond.

The blond closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment that was about to come upon him for having lied to Axel. But there was none…all he received was an embrace so warm that he could almost melt into it.

"You're Roxas…" Axel said excitedly. "I can't believe what I'm seeing…" he added, trying very hard to calm the excitement inside him.

"I…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Axel chuckled. "That was beautiful. Your voice. It's amazing. I've never heard anything as amazing before. And your wings…" he gently stroked the angel's wings. "I had a feeling that you're an angel. I never would have guessed that I'm right."

"Axel?..." Roxas called out uncertainly. Was Axel angry? No, that didn't seem like it… Axel's…happy?

"Your voice… Roxas…" Axel pushed himself away from the blond, holding the lithe blond in the shoulder, staring into the beautiful blue with his emerald. He took in a deep breath, smirking. "I think I know you from somewhere. Do you remember?"

"Huh?..." Roxas shook his head uncertainly, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

"I _know_ you. And I know… that I like you ever since." Axel smiled.

"Uhmm…" Roxas blushed even more, feeling his heart skipping and leaping even faster.

"Roxas… my angel…" Axel grinned again, watching the blond closely.

Roxas was dumbstruck, as if the world was falling apart right above him—in a good way. He was stunned—also in a good way.

They stared at each other like that.

Then, Axel suddenly leaned in close.

It was like that time… in the grassy field, beneath the brilliant blue sky….that day…when they almost…k--…

Roxas panicked a little as Axel's gentle face kept coming closer. He swallowed in anxiety and nervousness. He could feel a drop of cold sweat forming in his forehead. His eyes were wide. And Axel kept coming closer…

Close…r

Clos…

Cl—

And their lips met.

And the angel could feel his heart soar.

And Roxas could feel his wings flapping.

Axel's lips… were soft…and gentle and…

Axel could feel the release of excitement deep inside him. Roxas tasted so…_angelic_.

"Hey!!! I'm…back…?" Demyx gasped and gawked, watching as… wait, was that Roxas?! With wings?!

Roxas panicked again and he quickly pushed Axel off, disappointed and crying inside that the kiss only lasted for what felt like a second for him.

Axel groaned and grunted in disbelieve and frustration. "Dem…" he called out with a tone full of malice.

"Uhmm.. I didn't mean…to interrupt?" Demyx grinned brightly, his face paled.

Roxas was blushing so wildly that he felt as if the world was spinning on him. His face was so hot and he could feel his heart pumping so violently.

Axel groaned and hugged Roxas tight, pulling the blond flushed to his body, slowly enjoying the feeling of the soft wings against his hands, blowing little raspberries at Demyx. He knew that it was Demyx's job to interrupt.

_Was that… a kiss?_ Roxas thought innocently, burying his face in Axel's bare chest. Even though the redhead was just sweating, he decided that Axel still smelled good—bearable.

_A kiss…_ Roxas could feel his face heat up again. _With Axel…_ and his wings flapped.

Axel was smirking and grinning so wide. He couldn't contain his excitement inside.

Demyx stared in awe, wanting to ask for an explanation, but was afraid of his best friend's wrath.

_An Angel…_

--

Ho God. I'm writing this when I'm supposed to study for my physics finals tomorrow. Anyway, short and sweet update. You know you love it. So don't be shy, pplz. Come out and tell me what you think. :3 Thanks. I feel slightly hyper now.

I have to admit though.. I was about to make an ALMOSTkiss again… xD just to torture and have fun. Nyah~ I'm in a good mood today. So, there. : D

Wish me luck on my finals.


	10. Another Side, Another Story

Hi! How's everybody doing? I'm finally writing and updating this one...after the block on Dark Underworld is gone. I fail to keep my weekly update schedule! I'm soooo sorry! D:

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Another Side, Another Story**

"Alright, Axel. Explain." Demyx demanded, staring with an annoyed expression at his redheaded best friend that was standing in front of him.

After making sure that Roxas had fallen asleep, Demyx had dragged Axel to the kitchen, insisting that he wanted a talk. Axel followed, not wanting his friend to make a fuss out of everything in front of his favorite blond. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Roxas was an angel. His wings were beautiful, those wings on the small back of the lithe blond was perfect in every angle. Just perfect...

"Axel." Demyx snapped, tapping his bare foot on the wooden floor, crossing his arms, upset.

"Dem, don't give me that look." Axel huffed.

"I'm giving you the _look_, Axel. You know you shouldn't have done any of that and now that we know he's an angel, it makes it all the more reasons that _you_ should stay _away!_" The Mohawk blond whispered, narrowing his eyes, reprimanding the redhead in front of him.

"You think so?' Axel grinned, answering half-heartedly, day—night dreaming about a certain blond that was slumbering so peacefully just at the other side of the wall.

Demyx raised his hand, face-palming himself. He grunted. "Axel!" he whispered, not having any desire to wake the angel up at all. Using both of his hands, he grabbed Axel's shoulder, shaking the redhead a bit. "Listen!"

Axel finally settled his attention on the Mohawk blond in front of him with a half hearted expression.

"You. Can't. Do. This." Demyx hissed, stressing every word that he said and meaning it.

"Apparently..." Axel drawled, smirking. "I can." He chuckled, amused when he saw Demyx's face scrunched up in anger.

"No, no, no. You don't get me. You _can't!_" Demyx stressed again, his grip on Axel's shoulder tightened, shaking the redhead even more violently. "Brain check, Axel! I know you're not that stupid! C'mon!" he yelled.

"What stupid?" Axel grunted. Demyx was being irrational again.

"_This!_ This is stupid! You kissed the angel! And from your expression, you seem to..."

"Yeah, Demyx. I'm..."

"No, no. Please don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" Demyx grunted.

"Roxas is cute, Demyx. I like him. He's..."

"Tell me this is only passing. Tell me this is like that time with that one girl or...or that woman... or even...even... that... Healer... or that...argh!!!" Demyx screamed, retracting his hand to pull at his own hair.

"No, Dem. This is... this is different. I've never felt like this before. Roxas is different."

"And what makes this Roxas so different?" Demyx hissed, voice full of anger, frustrated.

"He's just...different, you know. His voice, his singing, his little body, his hair, his scent, his lips..."

"Okay, okay, stop!" Demyx snapped again. "I don't have the desire to know about all the wet dreams that you're having about him!"

"Hey, now. _That's_ crossing the line. I never had any wet dreams about him..." Axel drawled again, smirking. "_Yet._"

"Oh God, Axel. You're _unbelievable!_"

"Believe it. I'm right here, in front of you."

Demyx growled in frustration.

"Take it easy. Why are you so tense?" Axel laughed.

Demyx hung in defeat. "At this rate, we're going to stay in the human world _forever!_ And my duty will _never_ be accomplished! Axel!"

"You know, Dem. I don't even care about the other side anymore. As long as I can have my fun here, I'm all up for it."

"I'm _not_ having any fun, Ax!"

Axel was silenced. "...Sorry. I'll try to find a way for you to get back over there. But Roxas isn't someone that I can forget."

"What are you saying?" Demyx shook his head. "You've just known him for _days_. That's hardly enough time for someone to even begin talking about this...this lovey-dovey stuff. Especially for someone like you, Axel."

"Oh, it's very possible." Axel grinned brightly. "In fact, it's happening. Again, as I've said, believe it." he walked away, waving his hand in a soft gesture.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled again.

"Sshh. The angel's sleeping." Axel grinned, putting his index finger to his lips, gesturing for Demyx to quiet down.

Demyx released a soft sigh as he watched Axel walking to the floor-bed, laying down, and snuggling close to the angel. Roxas' wings had disappeared. Nevertheless, the blond still had the angelic aura in him.

--

"Alright. Where should we start?" Sora questioned, tapping his chin with his index finger, seemingly thinking..._hard_.

Riku blinked. "I have no idea..." he shook his head, shrugging.

"At least give me an idea." Sora pouted. "What's your name again?"

"Uh...uh... Yazoo. You can call me Yazoo." Riku spoke, scratching his cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"Yazoo? That's... a weird name." Sora grinned. "Alright, Yazoo." He stretched, smiling, inhaling the air in the human world.

Both angels had hid their wings so that they wouldn't cause any confusion in the human world. Without their angels, Sora and Riku both looked exactly like a normal human being. They had even changed clothes in order to fit in. They were currently standing in the middle of what seemed like a town square, at the side of the running fountain that stood in the middle of the area. The sparkling light blue water was creating a very soothing and peaceful sound, but went unheard because of the buzzing and busy-ness that enshrouded the atmosphere of the town. Human beings were walking around, too busy to notice anything that was beautiful in the area.

Some humans were pushing carts that were loaded with goods, foods, clothes, and other materials to sell. Some were setting up a tent to sell their goods. Some were looking around, enjoying the huckus-puckus that was going on. Some were families, children was running around, couples were sitting, cuddling, and there were gardeners watering the gardens that were surrounding the town square.

"So this is the human world." Sora smiled.

"Apparently so." Riku commented, looking around, being the odd one out in the crowds because of the color of his hair. His silver hair shone the brightest under the stare of the Sun.

"Everyone's... busy.... Hey, Yazoo. Do you think we should ask them if they've seen Roxas?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "That sounds like a good start."'

"Alright, I'll go over here." Sora grinned, about to run off.

"Wait, Sora!" Riku called. "I think it's better if we search together."

"Huh? But it's faster if..."

"I know. But it's crowded here and it's easy for us to get lost and separated. It's better if we search together." Riku convinced.

Sora seemed to think for a bit. "Humm.. Yeah, you're right. Okay then. Let's go, Yazoo."

Riku nodded. The silver head angel knew that Sora was always clumsy. He knew that the brunet had a bad sense of direction in some cases and he didn't want for his friend to get lost in the middle of an unknown world.

--

The next night...

When Roxas woke up in the middle of the night after a whole day of not seeing Demyx and Axel anywhere, he found out that Demyx was already sleeping on the floor bed, but his favorite redhead was nowhere in sight. He pursed his lips together, looking around, still a bit drowsy from sleep. It was dark and the area was only illuminated by a small shine of the moonlight that seeped in through the window.

"Axel?" he called out weakly, but all he received as an answer was Demyx snoring.

Somehow, he had a feeling that Axel was around. He could sense the redhead. He put his hand to his lips. How strange was it that he suddenly regained his lost ability as soon as...Axel kissed him. He blushed.

His wings were back and now, his ability to sense other's presence.

Wait...his wings were back...

That meant that...it was possible for him to fly back to Celestia.

To fly back to where he belonged.

Should he do that? He definitely should...but the question was...

Did he _want_ to do that?

Going back to Celestia meant that he would gain back his daily routine of singing and doing nothing, sitting in the Celestial Garden, cheering up, and giving morals to the other angels, making other people happy—by sacrificing his own.

He took in a heavy breathe and sighed.

He _should_ go back...definitely. There was no other option. He shouldn't be thinking about himself. He shouldn't be selfish. An angel must never think about himself. For one would have sinned for doing so.

Roxas narrowed his eyes in misery. He could feel everything becoming heavy. He couldn't go back...not now...not when...Axel had kissed him. Why had his wings decided to come back to him when he didn't have any desire to go back to Celestia? Why couldn't it be earlier?

Feeling heavy, Roxas finally decided to go out for a walk, following the scent he was so familiar with—of Axel's.

--

The nature that was clearly present around him didn't seem as beautiful as it used to anymore. The trees were glowing, basking under the moonlight. The grassy field was dark, but was lightened by small fireflies that were flying around shyly.

He walked and walked pass all the beauty around him, not even once cheering up to look around and be the happy little angel that he was—contented just by being around the nature. He couldn't seem to make himself cheer up. He forced a smile on his own face to make everything better. ...he felt a little better—but it didn't actually help so much.

He took the other branch that he had never taken before when he went out the other night. Looking around, the blond angel tried to memorize his way back, not having any intention to get lost and risk losing the chance of ever seeing the redhead again—even for a small period of time. At least, before he decided to go back to Celestia—which would be...as soon as possible—he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his favorite redhead, even if it was merely a second. After all, when he was back to where he was born, there was no way for him to even see Axel anymore. He was banned from entering the Fountain of Eye and there was no way for him to go back to the human world. He knew that he must have caused uproar by going missing in the first place.

He...simply didn't want to go back...

Was it going to be okay for him to stay in the human world?

Was that...allowed?

Walking in a bit further, he found himself in a forest area, surrounded by tall trees. He frowned as he heard some soft giggles. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Is anyone there?" he questioned profoundly.

He heard more giggles as he was done voicing out his question. He looked around, but found nothing, but as soon as he turned his head to the side, he jumped back in surprise, gasping and yelping. "What...?" he breathed, watching the beings that were gathered in front of him in dismay. "Faeries?" he questioned.

"Yes we are, cute boy." One of the small faeries commented. They were all very tiny, a little bigger than the fireflies, but still very tiny.

"What are you doing around here in the middle of the night, little blond?"

"Ohhh, he is so cute! Look at him blushing!"

"And he can see us! Not like the other person that just walked by here!" Another one chirped excitedly. They were sparkling and blinking brightly in the darkness of the forest.

"You have to admit though," One of them tapped her chin slowly. "This one is cute, but _that_ one...now _that's_ hot!"

"Aww pu-lease, Renne. You fall for almost _every_ human. You still remember that weird person with blond hair that sticks up all over?"

"Oh yeah, like you're not." The other fairy countered.

"Uhmmm..." Roxas voiced shyly. "I...have to get going?" he voiced uncertainly, grinning awkwardly. "Bye!" he shouted before he quickly ran off out of sight.

He ran without destination and luckily, he was out of the forest soon enough. After making sure that he was alone, he released a relieved sigh. It was later on that he questioned whether or not those fairies knew who he was.

He trudged through yet again, another path that branched, surrounded by grassed. Until finally, he came across a lake so big with water that shimmered and glowed in the night. He released a gasp as soon as he saw a certain familiar figure, bathing and basking under the moonlight.

He quickly looked away, flushing.

"Huh?" Axel, who was still washing himself, looked around, noticing that there was another presence in the area beside him. He narrowed his eyes in order to focus into a single area that he could make out as a human figure. "Roxas?" he called out, grinning.

Roxas yelped, quickly hiding himself. "I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll go bac..."

"Where are you going?" Axel called, stepping out of the water and wrapping his lower body with a fresh and clean towel, approaching the shy angel.

"I'm going back..." Roxas' voice was almost inaudible. The angel gulped, unwilling to turn and face Axel—who was showing too much skin, so to speak. The blond bit his lower lip nervously, about to walk away, but found out later that his wrist was being grabbed.

"How do you know I'm here?" The happiness in the redhead's voice was so obvious.

"Uh..." Roxas was unwilling to answer. Axel must have think that he was weird... that he was a freak...after all, he had wings and he had a strong ability to sense others' auras. "I... can sense...others' presence." He answered uncertainly.

"Really? That's amazing!" Axel grinned.

"Huh?" Roxas finally turned to face the redhead, finding a very happy face of a certain redhead. Seeing the smile, he couldn't help but mirror the same expression; his dilemmas disappeared in an instant.

Axel took the blond's hand in his and led the angel to the side of the lake, sitting down there, followed by Roxas. Roxas silently watched the redhead—waiting warily for the time when Axel would begin asking him questions about his wings and his singing.

The silence was comforting. The drizzle of water and the cricketing of the crickets filled the air. Fireflies could be seen gathered around the water, hiding behind the small rocks, shy, unwilling to be seen.

Axel sat Indian style, then, he hugged one of his knees close, resting his chin on his knee, staring off to the huge cliff in front of him. "It's a beautiful night." He said softly.

"Yeah..." Roxas smiled, hiding his face in his shoulder, hugging both of his knees close, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

"Do you remember?"

"Huh?"

Axel smiled. "This is the place where I first met you."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah. You fell from the sky. I guess it all makes sense now, knowing that you're an angel."

"Oh..." Roxas immediately hid his face in between his knees. Now was exactly the time where Axel would call him a freak and begin to hate him.

"I'm glad you come here." The redhead whispered. "I'm really glad I meet you."

"What?... but... I have wings... and..."

Axel grinned. "What are you saying?" he stared deep into Roxas' cerulean eyes.

Roxas shifted his attention, looking at everywhere but at the pair of emerald eyes in front of him. "Don't you think... I'm weird?"

"No, of course not. I think you're amazing." Axel stated without any hesitation.

Roxas blushed. "What...? Really?"

"Of course!" the redhead chuckled. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"You're..." Roxas finally turned to look at the other male. "Not..." he whispered, knowing that there were no lies in Axel's honest expression.

"Yeah."

Another silence.

Somehow, Roxas could feel that Axel was...not quite himself. The redhead wasn't as playful or...as cheerful as he used to be. He began humming softly, filling the air with his soft hums.

Taking a deep breath, the air was again enveloped in silence with the disappearance of the angel's voice. Roxas released his breathe through his mouth and he carefully summoned his small harp. Strumming it gently, he began humming softly with the melody. Until then, he parted his lips. A soft and frail voice was formed as the angel began singing.

Axel watched in awe, his eyes never leaving the blond's expression. The angel was so peaceful—eyes closed, singing in front of him. The redhead could feel his breathe hitched.

Taking another strum of his harp, Roxas began singing—a song to comfort and to soothe any being. An ancient Celestian song that would bless any beings that were listening with peace and health, easing away any kind of discomfort, soothing the soul, putting any dilemmas to rest.

The angel's singing started out as a bit shattered out of nervousness. Even though he had had experience singing in front of crowds, especially in Celestia, he was not really used to singing to...someone that he liked. He feared that the redhead might not like his voice—that maybe... the redhead would shun him away because of his voice—because of his singing, because of his specialty.

When he opened his eyes, nervous but wanting to look at the redhead's expression, already prepared for a look of disgust, he was surprised. The redhead was smiling gently, obviously liking his singing.

Roxas smiled, pausing for a second before he went on again, closing his eyes.

And the night was filled with the gorgeous voice that belonged to the blond angel. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled, also happy listening to the singing. Fairies and fireflies came out of their hidings and began approaching the singing angel, sparkling and enveloping in the angel in beautiful yellow and green lights. The blond's hair was golden under the lights and his soft pale face looked ever so gentle and adorable.

Axel was in awe, secretly holding himself from tackling the blond down into a huge bear hug. After all, he wanted Roxas to continue singing.

--

Roxas was flying and floating freely above the lake, gently feeling the water with the tip of his fingers as he flew by.

Axel watched and grinned. "No fair! You're having fun alone!" he chuckled, obviously not meaning his words.

Roxas pouted. "But it feels so good!" he chuckled.

Axel merely smiled.

Roxas' pair of snow white wings was flapping in the darkness, illuminated by the moonlight. The blond floated in the middle of the lake, dancing as he flew freely, flipping, flying upside down, as if trying to impress the redhead. After seeing Axel's acceptance, he felt more confident than ever.

The angel stopped instantly when he heard wolves howling in the distance. He shivered out of the cold and fear and he immediately flew back to the side of the lake where the redhead was sitting—already fully clothed.

Out of clumsiness, the angel bumped into the redhead. Axel caught Roxas gracefully, tackled, lying on the ground on his back with the angel above him.

"What was that?" Roxas questioned, frowning and flushing.

"The... forest animals?" Axel provided.

"Oh...I see..."

Roxas blushed when he noticed that he was in close proximity with the redhead. He immediately pushed himself off, ready to fly away again, but found out that Axel had already secured him by holding him tight in his waist. "Caught ya." Axel commented playfully.

The angel could feel his heart almost leaping out. They were so close...their nose was touching one another's and he could feel the redhead's breathe against him.

"No where to run?" the redhead teased, grinning ever so widely.

Roxas breathed heavily, feeling uncomfortable, he finally settled to rest his face in the hollow of Axel's neck, calming his breathes there. He hid his wings, shy. "Axel..." he whispered softly.

"I won't let you fly away."

"..."

"I think I like you."

Roxas blushed even deeper, pursing his lips together.

Axel nuzzled his face into Roxas' soft hair, kissing the blond's forehead gently.

And it was then that the angel began doubting his decision to go back.

It was then that... he began to discover happiness.

--

The Queen of Celestia trudged through the hallway of the castle, slowly making her way to God's Chamber. She had been summoned. Walking calmly, she finally reached the door to the Chamber of God. She knocked gently.

"Come in." God spoke, voice gentle and calm.

Aerith pushed the double door opened, walking in with a small smile on her face. "You finally summon me, Cloud." She bowed her head, regarding God that was standing in front of her.

God—the man with black leather suits, blue eyes, and golden spiky hair—sat on his throne with a gentle smile on his face. He released a small sigh soon, expression turning emotionless. "How's our child?"

"Roxas is nowhere to be found." The Queen raised her head, staring eye to eye with God.

"He's in the human world...with a male." Cloud stated, his tone flat.

"A male?" Aeris tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah! Roxas is in love!" A girl suddenly showed up in God's chamber. Her hair was long and silky black, her smile sincere and cheerful.

"Oh, Tifa."

Tifa nodded, smiling still, standing with her back against a pillar. "It's good to know that Roxas is thinking for himself now. But I wonder how he got himself in the human world in the first place."

"Oh?" Aerith blinked. "I've been noticing lately that Roxas has been visiting the Fountain of Eye a lot. I banished him from going there, fearing that he would... ....no, is that the reason why Roxas..." she shook her head, feeling guilty.

Cloud remained silent. "It seems... this has caused a lot more trouble than necessary."

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Tifa spoke.

"Things will begin to unfold. Tifa, Aerith, I want you to watch out for any Celestians that has been showing signs of disobedience lately. This is not as simple as it seems."

"As you wish, God." Aerith bowed.

"You could at least enlighten us, God." Tifa grinned. "Sometimes I wonder who made you God." She smiled.

"I'm always a God to begin with." Cloud commented.

--

Okay, I just found out that watching The Grudge 3 at 8 and then being alone in the house after watching the movie with severe Thunderstorm that's shaking the whole place...is a BAD idea... so, I'm right here, finishing up HotS with the Thunderstorm as my background music...alone in the place after freaking myself out over watching The Grudge 3... Eee... D: The Thunderstorm is getting bad.... nooooo!! D: And the electricity is blinking and dimming...

Anyway, sorry for any incoherency in this fic and all the mistakes and repetition.. D: my brain's not working right.


	11. Torn

Just want to write something and let you know that I haven't given up on this fic. There's not much progress here. But yeah… enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 11**

**Torn**

Morning soon graced the human world. The sun lazily peeked out from the edge of a mountain, staring at the two beings that were comfortably wrapped around one another, sleeping at the edge of the lake, on the green luscious field. Both were wide awake. Orange hues eased into the area comfortably.

Axel's hand was still wrapped around Roxas' waist, unwilling to let go. The angel peeked out from the corner of his eyes, breathing in the scent of the human in front of him slowly. His heart pounding violently in his chest. "Roxas, look."

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled timidly, trying to shift, but not really making any movement.

"The sun." Axel grunted softly as he sat up, also pushing the little angel up, letting the light blond to sit on his lap as he ruffled the golden hair affectionately. He slowly pointed up to the sky, knowing that the angel would like to see the warm horizon.

"Oh…" Roxas' eyes widened for a bit before a smile graced his face. His expression was soft before his lips parted in small contented grin. "Look!" he said excitedly.

Axel mirrored the smile and nodded.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen something like this before," the blond exclaimed, his eyes glued to the enticing sight, trying to capture the image into his head.

"You never?" Axel questioned curiously, rubbing the blond's back in a comforting manner, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "I live up above the clouds and I am always sitting in the Celestial Garden every morning. The sky is so clear and blue and sun always shines directly to our face. But this is different. All these mountains and forests, blocking the sun's path… this is truly the first time for me to see something like this," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"Then we should go out here and see more," the redhead offered.

"Really?" Roxas finally shifted his attention to the man, grinning excitedly.

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

There was a moment of silence. Roxas continued to stare at the scenery before him and Axel was contented just by watching the happy little angel.

Axel broke the silence a while later with his calm voice. "So, what are you doing in this garden?"

Roxas turned his attention towards Axel, shifting on the man's lap, so that he was sitting with his side facing the redhead. He tilted his head to the side quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you always spend your morning in the Celestial Garden. Are you just sitting there?" Axel grinned.

Roxas chuckled. "No, not really. It is my duty every morning to sing and lift the Celestians' spirits."

"Oh, is that a great duty?" Axel asked carefully, watching the blond's expression changed from one of happiness to one of sadness.

"It is. It honestly is," the blond gave a small smile, head hung low, not facing the redhead at all.

"It is?" Axel confirmed. He knew that there was something wrong with the angel.

"Yes. It is such an honour to be given the opportunity to perform that task every single morning. All the higher angels, the fairies, the unicorns… all of them… they listen to my voice and they are happy," the angel explained. He took in a deep breath before lifting his head and formed a small, warm smile. "I really like it," he spoke softly.

Axel blinked for a couple of times before coming up with a response. "You don't seem so excited about it," he stated bluntly.

Roxas gave a small chuckle. "I really do, you know. In my heart, it's really great to know that I am of use…that I can at least do something with this voice I'm born with." He glanced up to the sky again, this time looking at the faraway forests standing on top of the mountains. "It's… I don't know how to explain it. But don't you feel so too? When you can help anyone at all? Don't you feel happy about it?" he asked the redhead.

"No," Axel answered the question without sparing a single second of delay, staring deep into the ocean blue eyes of Roxas. "I only feel happy if I'm doing things for myself. I don't need anyone else to be happy in order to feel the same emotion inside of me," he explained calmly.

"But…" Roxas' face showed one of worry. "That… sounds rather selfish."

"Who says that it isn't okay to be selfish?" the redhead grinned cockily.

"…Aren't we all created by God? To share with one another? To tolerate and to love each other?"

"Roxas…" Axel released a small huff, burying his face into the blond's golden locks. "You are such an amazing person."

The angel's face showed one of confusion as he blushed briefly. "I am not," he countered, slapping the redhead's arm playfully as he buried his face into Axel's comforting chest.

"You are, to me. Those Celestians must be so lucky, to be able to hear you sing every day."

"I can sing for you… every day too. If you want," Roxas offered timidly, whispering silently.

"No, I only want you to sing when you like it." Axel rejected. "Only when you feel that you want to sing, Roxas."

Roxas flushed again, feeling the heat on his cheeks. "Okay…" he nodded shyly.

_Everyday… Will I stay here that long?_

--

"I…"

"What is it, Sora?" Riku asked, walking over to his brunet best friend.

"I think… I sense something."

"Is it Roxas?"

"I think it is. There's no mistake about it. It's coming from that field over there! Let's go!" Sora chirped excitedly, running off and leaving Riku behind.

Riku nodded and followed after the brunet. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. We're twins, we have strong connections. I'm pretty sure that it's Roxas."

--

In a dark room, caged and forever forgotten, sat a little blonde girl. "Naminé, what is it you're drawing?"

Said girl looked up to the girl in front of her, her eyes were blank, void of emotions, void of colors, void of life. "Rox…as"

"Roxas?" Xion repeated the word.

"And…So-ra." The blonde continued.

Xion smiled. "Oh, you mean… Sora will find Roxas soon?"

"…"

"I see. This would be interesting. If everything goes as planned… thank you, Naminé." Xion smiled, bending forward a bit to pet Naminé's head gently. "Do you know where Roxas is?"

"By a… lake. Surrounded by mountains… where the sun first touch…"

"Good job." Xion gave a soft smile. "I'm sure God will be happy with this. I will come back in a short while, Naminé. Take care of yourself."

"Xi…on." The blonde grabbed Xion's hand.

"It will be okay. I promise… I'll return you to normal soon."

--

"Why have you come here?" Axel pondered, whispering silently.

Roxas tried to seek for an answer. "…I don't know. I…felt really sleepy that night. And then, I think I fell asleep. But the next thing I knew, I was already in your residence."

Axel smirked. "So you don't remember anything about seeing me bare?"

Roxas' face was as red as the man's hair now. "What? I-I.. I didn't see anything!" he defended.

Axel laughed.

"I really don't!" Roxas tried again. His wings fluttered open in embarrassment, wrapping around his little body. He hid behind them.

"I'm just kidding."

Roxas pouted, peeking out underneath the feather of his wings.

"You are too sweet an angel." Axel cupped the blond's cheek, staring lovingly.

The blond swallowed as he saw the redhead leaning in. He blinked a couple of times, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He shut his eyes, leaning in shyly as he waited to touch those soft pair of lips.

"Roxas!"

The angel immediately pushed the redhead away and jumped up standing as soon as he heard the familiar voice. When he finally registered in his surroundings, he saw a brunet—a very familiar figure approaching him from the depths of the forest.

The brunet finally came into view. "Roxas!!" he grinned brightly. "You are really are here!" he exclaimed, a single tear running down his cheek. "I've been searching all over for you."

Roxas was stunned, just standing there, looking disbelievingly at his twin. His twin… was there.

Sora ran over to Roxas, hugging him so tight, releasing all his longing and love to his twin.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered, hugging the brunet angel back. "Sora…" he blinked.

"Roxas, I finally found you." Sora spoke, sobbing.

Roxas forced a smile, his throat had gone dry. "Yeah. I'm… I'm really glad you're here." He squeezed the brunet's shoulder, giving him his love.

Axel watched from the side. He turned his attention as soon as he saw Riku emerged from the forest.

Both male gave a meaningful look to one another. No one spoke a word.

Roxas rubbed Sora's back silently, trying to calm his twin down. He breathed in a shaky breath.

It seems like… every day lasted sooner than he had expected.

--

"That is what Naminé says, God." Xion bowed her head low, giving her report to Cloud.

"I see. How is she doing?" Cloud spoke calmly.

"Naminé is alright."

"Xion, you know that I don't have the capability to turn Naminé back to who she was, right?" Cloud commented. "I have told you this so many times."

"But, God! Surely there must be a way to…" Xion countered, looking up at God desperately.

Cloud shook his head. "There isn't. You must understand, Xion."

"…" Xion frowned disapprovingly. "…Alright." She bowed low, not arguing back.

"Thank you, Xion."

"…"

--

Sorry for the shortness and the late update. D: And thank you for staying with me. No double checking. So sorry for the mistakes.

Love.

**Edit: **to **Pucci**: Yes, English is my second language. And yes, I have trouble with past tense and plural. :) Thank you very much for letting me know. I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll do my best. I hope you'll get this far an read this message. Thank you.

Thanks to **InsaneCat6, ** I think I spotted the place where I somehow regarded Xion as male. DAMN! I'm sorry! D: I've been so used to writing he/his... that I tend to... yeah. I'm soo sorry. I think I've corrected it. But if there is still mistakes, please feel free to point it out.


	12. Someday

… There's already 1300 words for DU. But it's stuck. D; So, anyway, here we go.

Enjoy!

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 12**

**Someday**

The blond was humming happily in the little house, moving freely and stealthily with his small body across the room, avoiding the inhabitants and guests that were there. He took the teapot that was filled with tea and filled the glasses. He smiled, putting down the teapot, not staring at anyone in particular, still humming happily. He grinned afterwards when his gaze met that of Axel's. Axel mirrored the grin, noticeably fake.

Roxas took in a deep breath before walking over to his twin. "I'm really glad you're here," he chuckled, sweet and sincere, staring into his brother's deep blue eyes. "And…so…maybe you can introduce me to your friend here?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, he's Yazoo," Sora grinned, introducing the silver head.

"Nice to meet you," Riku said coolly.

"You look a strange lot like someone I know," Roxas spoke sincerely. "Oh, this is Axel and Demyx. They're the ones that have so kindly allowed me to stay here while I am unable to return to Celestia," he explained.

"Nice to meet you! Thank you for taking care of Roxas!"

Demyx raised one of his eyebrows. "You're welcome?" he said awkwardly.

"It's no problem at all," Axel grinned. "Roxas has been helping around after all," he ended that sentence with a smirk.

"What did he help with?" Riku inquired, curious.

"Oh, he helped water the plants," Demyx answered. "But anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to…" Sora was about to begin, but was cut off abruptly by Roxas.

"I'm pretty sure Sora is here to visit, right?" the blond angel grinned brightly. "Anyway, I'm going to go out… and…" he paused, seemingly thinking. "Water the plants. I haven't done that today. I'll be back," he spoke cheerily, walking out to the backyard.

"Is there something wrong?" Sora murmured, tilting his head to the side as he watched his twin's disappearing figure.

Demyx merely shrugged and gave Axel a look. "Gee, I don't know…" he dragged.

Axel released a sigh. "Dem, stop being such an ass…" he muttered, making sure that Demyx was the only one that could hear him.

"If you have listened to me earlier, the situation wouldn't be this awkward," Demyx whispered back.

"I'm going to go check on Roxas."

"I'll go too!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Sora, would you mind helping with cooking?" Demyx offered.

Sora rose his eyebrows. "Huh? Oh, sure!"

"And Yazoo, is it? Hope we can get along." Demyx said, friendly.

"Sure."

--

After he was outside, Roxas took in a deep, shaky breath, staring directly into the sun, ended up blinding himself temporarily. He shielded his eyes and looked elsewhere darker to recover from it. Bending down, he reached out to take the water hose, not really paying attention. And then, he began doing what he 'should' do, watering the plants. He stared off blankly to nowhere, lips curved up, trying his very best to lift up his own mood.

He wondered what would happen to him from here on out.

Surely, he could only avoid the impending outcome for a while. Once he was back inside the house, sat down, and talked to Sora…he wouldn't have any chance to dodge what he feared of. He laughed weakly, wondering what exactly he was afraid of. Making a slight pout on his expression and heaving a soft sigh, he gnawed on his lower lip, looking at a garden snail that was slowly making its way up to a leaf. Funnily, he had forgotten about his fear towards garden snails. He didn't even feel anything seeing the animal.

"Hey."

Roxas didn't response.

"I say, Roxas. What are you doing?" the redhead's voice sounded clear and crisp in the air.

Roxas turned his head slightly, regarding at Axel. "Watering the…" he blinked.

"Watering the…?" Axel drawled.

"Oh!" the blond jumped immediately, going to turn on the tap. "I… seem to be a little bit frazzled. Pardon me," he grinned sheepishly. "Why are you out here?" he asked casually.

"Watching you in case anything happens."

"What could happen?" the angel questioned back, laughing at the redhead's statement.

"A lot could happen. I don't want any harm to my angel."

Roxas shook his head happily. Then, he aimed the water hose at Axel, soaking the man. "Since when am I yours?" he stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Axel protested, trying to wrestle for the water hose.

The two ended up falling down on the ground with Axel on top of the little blond and the water hose flying over to one side of the garden. "You're heavy, get off." Roxas giggled, trying to push the redhead away.

"Are you okay?" Axel questioned. There was no humor in his voice. It was laced with concern and worries.

Roxas blinked a couple of times. "Huh? Well, you're…basically putting some of your weight on me… so…" he answered, wondering if that was what the man meant.

"You feel like another person to me," Axel stated, rolling around so that the blond was on top of him, embracing tightly.

Roxas blushed red. "Of course I'm okay." He tried to struggle away.

"You don't seem so to me. You're worried, aren't you?"

Roxas shook his head almost immediately. "What would I…?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"…"

"Are you going to go back to where you belong? Now that your twin is here?"

The blond took in a deep breath. "I…" he hid his face in Axel's chest. "I should…"

"Doesn't mean you have to or want to?"

"Of course I want to. To think the opposite is… preposterous."

"Roxas…" Axel gently patted the blond's head. "Are you going to come back once you leave?"

"…" Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, hoping silently that Axel wouldn't say anything anymore.

"Can you…"

"Please no…" Roxas whispered. "Don't say it."

"Can you…"

"No… No, I can't," the blond shook his head. "You have been so nice to me. You're the first person that…makes me feel that I actually matters. So, Axel… I can't…"

"Stay… stay here, Roxas."

"I told you not to say it!" the blond frowned, hitting gently on Axel's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Axel apologized, silent, trying to calm the angel down.

"No no… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" the blond muttered timidly. "I am sorry…"

"Don't be."

--

"I wanna stay here for a while…" Roxas said softly, still not wanting to go back to the house where Sora, Yazoo, and Demyx were. He had calmed down quite a bit since a while ago. Currently, he was sitting near on the garden bench that was set there, hugging his knees close.

Axel slipped down beside the blond, sitting comfortably. "Sure. I don't feel like going anywhere anyway," he smiled, looking up to the sky, closing his eyes peacefully, listening to the sweet little noises that the wind made.

"You have a really nice garden."

Axel laughed. "It's not really a garden. They grew on their own. These field of flowers, these… all these things," he shrugged. "It was all bare here at first—the first time Demyx and I moved into this old house. And then it started growing weed one day. Dem was persistent about pulling it out. And before we know it… it's already filled with plants here."

"How long have you been living in here?" Roxas questioned.

"Oh, it's been a while. I didn't really keep count. It's not my favorite thing to do," Axel smirked.

Roxas nodded. "How come you don't know…that this garden has grown on your backyard?" he tilted his head to the side, still confused. Someone must have noticed it…

"When we first moved in, we're really busy, doing all kinds of stuff. We hardly have the time to notice it."

"I see. So, the flower field just grows like that…" the blond whispered to himself. He smiled then. "Someday, when I die…I want to be resting on a field… the field will be overflowing with colorful flowers and grasses…and nature. And I will lie peacefully in the middle," the angel stated calmly. "Don't you think it would be nice, Axel?"

Axel frowned. "Last time I check… dying wasn't really a nice thing."

Roxas chuckled. "I know… I mean."

"And besides, who gave you the permission to die?" Axel said, serious, daring the blond to say another word.

The angel heaved a sigh. "Axel, you know that death will reach us someday."

"Not when we can do something about it," the redhead replied almost immediately, dead serious.

"… I don't understand you."

Axel broke into a huge grin. "You will. In time."

There was a nice and comfortable silence that ensued for a while between the two.

"Come to think… I didn't really explore a lot in the human world…" Roxas began.

"Yeah…"

"It's true that I haven't been here that long…but I still wish to explore this wonderful world of yours."

Axel flushed slightly, watching the blond's sincere smile. "It's not really wonderful."

"I know it is. Because you are in it!" Roxas exclaimed happily.

Axel blushed a bit more.

"Maybe there's a town where it's cold… and covered in ice? And where the cold wind blow?" the blond wondered aloud.

"Got tired of the heat?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "Just want a change of situation. If there's a town like that… I wonder how many pieces of clothing I should wear."

"… I wonder…"

Roxas pouted. "You should know!"

Axel shrugged, not giving any answer. "I'll find out," he shrugged it off. "And I'll take you to the town when you come back. Or maybe… you could just stay and I'll take you there," he suggested, not giving up.

"Axel…" Roxas released a soft sigh, smiling. His heart was beating fast as he dared himself to lean in and give Axel a soft kiss. It would be a last one. Before he knew it, a pair of lips already captured his.

Axel's lips lingered there, not doing anything and then, he murmured, sneaking his hand into the golden locks as Roxas did the same. "Or I can take you away from here…so that you'll never leave me."

"Kidnapping an angel is a big sin…" Roxas breathed.

"You know nothing about me, Roxas." Axel smirked, pulling the blond closer before lovingly kissing him.

Roxas timidly wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, shyly kissing back.

--

"I have other business to attend to, Sora. I'll get going," Riku spoke.

"Where are you going, Yazoo?" Sora inquired.

"…It's none of your business," the silver head spoke coolly as he walked away.

"Oh, okay… take care," Sora said dejectedly.

There was a pause as he watched the silver head walked away. The four was gathered in the front of the house. The sun was shining brightly. And the angels were ready to return to Celestia after having spent a night in Axel's house.

"Thank you for the kindness," Sora bowed.

The blond haired angel also bowed. "Thank you. I really appreciate it," he spoke, sincere.

"This is goodbye?" Demyx questioned, his voice laced with sadness.

"You have been such a great friend, Demyx. I'm sorry I hide it from you all along that I can speak," the blond apologized.

"It's okay. You're always welcome to visit, you know."

"Humm."

"Aren't you gonna say something, Axel?" Demyx gently nudged his best friend.

"I… uh…" Axel flushed a bit. "Come back anytime."

Roxas went over to hug the redhead. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

"Yeah…" Axel returned the embrace.

"Ro…Roxas?" Sora's eyes went wide, wondering why his twin was as bold as to hug a complete stranger.

"I'll see you again."

They separated. As they nodded to each other, the angels spread their wings.

"Bye!" Sora grinned, waving as he floated above the ground.

Roxas gave a small smile.

And then the angels flew up to the sky, disappearing in the faraway place.

Axel watched, silent.

"…He's gone… are you okay with that?" Demyx asked carefully.

"He'll be back," Axel said, hopeful.

"…Have you ever thought of… " the Mohawk blond paused. "Axel? That…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Demyx grinned happily. "Okay, back to our 'usual' lives." He walked inside the house.

Axel grinned. "Bathroom's mine!" he yelled, pushing Demyx to the side as he raced in.

Demyx fell to the ground on his bottom. "Hey!"

Axel chuckled brightly as he entered the small bathroom and locked the door.

--

"_Axel, I'll come back, I promise. And then…we can do everything together. You have to take me all around this world!"_

"_Or I can always go visit you."_

_Roxas' jaw dropped the slightest bit as he leaned his back into Axel's body, looking up. "You can fly?" he said excitedly. _

_Axel shrugged. "We'll see."_

_Roxas giggled. "I love you."_

"_Huh?" Axel blinked. "What did you just say?"_

_Roxas immediately hid his face in his hands, leaning in more to the body behind him. "No…nothing…"_

"_No, no. I heard you! What did you just say?!" Axel smirked, grinning like a five-year-old kid._

"_I… didn't…" Roxas gulped. _

"_Say it again!"_

"…_uhmm…" Roxas finally peeked out and looked into Axel's eyes. Those emerald eyes were gleaming, hopeful."I…love you?" he whispered. _

_Axel grinned. "Again!"_

"_No!" Roxas shook his head, flustered. _

_Axel couldn't stop grinning and smiling. _

"_Someday…"_

_--_

Demyx somehow had a feeling that they wouldn't meet the angel again…

--

The END! Yeah, I was thinking of ending everything here… but I can't… D; -cries- because I haven't explained Harmony of the Sky and all of those… -dies- Trust me when I say this… I didn't plan on any of this to happen. Oh, far from it… gah…

I hope you still enjoy anyway.

Sorry for the mistakes~

Love.


	13. Back to where He Belong

As you might have known, Dark Underworld is completed. I've started on the sequel, but I got stuck. :D So, I thought that I might as well just write Harmony. I'm sorry for the late update.

Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 13**

**Back to Where He Belonged**

"I am enlightened that you have delivered Roxas safely back here, Sora. Thank you for your hard work," God stated flatly. His blue eyes were calm and cold. The spiky blond haired God was sitting on his throne in his chamber, staring down at his two sons who were kneeling before him.

"I am… glad to be back, father," Roxas whispered.

Sora grinned sheepishly. "It's alright, father. I'm glad that Roxas is back here too."

"Roxas, tell me. How did you find your way to the human world?"

"I… don't know, father. I remembered being horribly tired at one point… and when I regained my consciousness, I was already at the human world… with this kind man who protected and took care of me," Roxas answered truthfully, concealing nothing but his emotions toward said man.

"You two must be tired from your journey. Please go back to your chambers and rest." There was a barely noticeable smile in God's expression.

Roxas hung his head low, smiling kindly. "Yes, Father. Thank you."

And with that, the blond angel stood up and bowed once more before flying away from where he was standing. He flew slowly so that Sora would be able to catch up to him. Sora grinned, obviously overjoyed to know that his twin was once again in Celestia, once again by his side. He silently promised himself that he wouldn't let Roxas off his eyes again. When he looked over at the blond's expression, however, he was surprised to see that look of sadness and longing that were present. He frowned a little, parting his lips, wanting to say something, but no words came out.

The two angels flew side by side.

"Roxas…"

Roxas raised his head, looking over to his twin. He forced a very natural smile, "Yes, Sora?"

Sora chuckled awkwardly, somehow having a feeling that Roxas wasn't really smiling, yet at the same time, he doubted that Roxas could force such a natural smile. The brunet decided not to question his twin. Maybe Roxas was happy and that it was merely his thoughts that misled him. "It's nothing."

Roxas nodded. "I'd like to go to the garden for a while."

"But shouldn't we head back to rest?"

"Yeah, but I…"

"Let's go rest, Roxas. I'll go with you to the garden when we're well rested. Is that okay with you?" Sora persuaded.

"Sora…" Roxas shook his head uncertainly. He really wished no more than to be left alone in the garden, hoping that it would be able to ease his heavy feelings. He thought that he would be okay after leaving Axel, but… "Alright," he nodded at last.

"Great!" Sora grinned, taking Roxas' hand in his.

The blond Celestian heaved a small sigh before shrugging and finally decided that he had better cheer up before everyone else became tired of him.

--

"Demyx! I'm bored!!!" the redhead yelled, spread out on the floor like dead meat.

"Axel…" the dirty blond growled, rolling his eyes. He was really tempted to leave the house and Axel and never came back again. However, he feared for his friend's well being—not that he really cared about it anymore now that he was annoyed for four hours straight after Roxas left.

"Dem…" the redhead growled back.

"Go to work, really. Your boss will fire you for missing work."

"And I care. That old man should rot in hell anyway. I want Roxas…" Axel pouted childishly.

"For Hell's sake, Axel. Why didn't you stop him before he left, honestly?"

"Like you wouldn't scold me afterwards…" Axel rolled his eyes, groaning, annoyed and at the same time depressed.

"And you care?"

"Honestly, I don't."

"Axel, you're acting like a big baby now. What would the Underworld think if they found you in this condition?"

"You're not supposed to say that out loud, Dem."

"I thought your father taught you to never let your emotions dominate your being."

"Enough about that moronic old man."

"He's your father, Axel."

"Please, remind me again. I might forget."

Demyx heaved a huge sigh. Axel was really acting like a big kid and he didn't think that his words to persuade him would work anytime soon. He gave up soon after.

For the whole day, Axel kept informing Demyx that he was bored.

It was a dull day.

--

The wind softly blew against his face as if encouraging him to do what he had in mind. Taking in a weak breath, he reached out to touch the pure water of the water in the stream with the tip of his finger. It was frosty. Releasing a deep breath, he sat down at the edge of the stream, hugging his knees close, wings curled out around him in such a depressing way, caught up in his silence and sadness.

The angel looked beside him. "Axel!" he cried out, cheering up. However, when he reached out to touch the redhead, he fell. The redhead was merely a ghost, an illusion of his own imagination and his intense longing. How could he feel powerful emotion over a human? He had no doubt that Father would be horribly upset if He found out. But…God was all knowing. Roxas had no doubt that Cloud had already found out. That must be why he could sense some hostility from God earlier.

The night sky looked dismayed. The children that played with the stars and the moon stopped, releasing a weak sigh to see the angel in such a state.

"Hello there, Roxas," a kind and cheerful voice could be heard ringing through the silence of the night.

"Oh. Xion…" Roxas smiled an angelic smile, standing up from where he was and patting his chest off of the clouds.

"I am really glad you're back. Naminѐ and the others are really worried about your well being. And of course, I am too," the raven haired angel tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay? Roxas?"

"Oh. Huh? I'm okay!" Roxas grinned cheerfully. "I apologize for worrying you."

Xion giggled. "What are you apologizing for? There is no need to apologize. All that matters is that you're safe and back in Celestia."

"Thank you."

"And there is also no need for thanks. What happened in the human world?"

"Huh?" Roxas choked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing happened. I was…" Roxas paused. "I was just there… and I'm glad that Sora finally came and took me back here."

"I see. …So… what are you up to so late at night?"

"Just out taking a walk. It's been a while since I see the night sky in Celestia. Still as beautiful as ever."

"Yes. So… you'll be singing again in the garden tomorrow? Most higher angels are awaiting, eager to hear your beautiful voice once again."

Roxas took in a deep breath. "Yes, I will. Thank you for informing me, Xion."

Xion yawned then. "I should head to my slumber. I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"See you tomorrow."

Roxas watched as the raven haired angel flew away from sight. Afterwards, he stepped to the edge of the clouds, looking down below… down down, far below in the abysmal darkness. The human world… he swallowed. The place he belonged to was in Celestian. It was preposterous to even think about Axel when he had duties that he needed to fulfill in his own world.

--

Axel released a heavy sigh for the hundredth time that day. "Roxas…" he whispered again, as if doing so would gain him what he wanted.

"Seriously Axel… for Hell's sake… could you please stop being a goon and get back to your duties? I don't want to take care of you for another five hundred years."

"Leave me alone, Dem…" the redhead answered and waved weakly. There was no spirit nor was there energy in his voice. His usual grin was gone.

"I seriously can't. This is so unusual for you. I've told you that you wouldn't be able to stay together with Roxas. He's an angel. And please, you really should know your own position, Prince."

"I am no Prince. I don't want to be a Prince in that disgusting place to begin with, Demyx. You are well aware of that."

"Yes and that is why you never stay committed and complete your trial in order to be crowned the official ruler. And the fact that Roxas is an angel…" Demyx sighed, shaking his head. "How did it turn out to be such a mess? And for you… to fall so sickly in love. This sight is disturbing… Please don't be offended."

"None taken. Roxas is just different. You wouldn't understand. It's not every day for me to meet someone as… selfless as Roxas."

"Tell me about it. He's an angel. That should strike a thing or two in your thick head right now, Axel."

"I wonder what he's doing now… singing?"

"Axel, if you really like music that much… we have plenty of Singers, you know…"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, and I would love for them to sing me to death. Thanks, Dem," he laughed out loud. First laugh in all day.

"

That's the spirit. Besides, who knows. When you've become the crowned ruler… you might be able to do what you want and you know…" Demyx shrugged, trying to encourage his friend and hinting the basic idea.

Emerald eyes went wide open. "You mean…" the redhead frowned.

"I didn't say anything…" Demyx whistled, walking away with his hands behind him.

Axel laughed again. "That's right. If I take after that moronic King…" he snickered.

"_I might be able to meet Roxas again… and possibly…"_

--

Another short chapter.

Sequel is not coming well. So, I've decided to concentrate on Harmony of the Sky first before the sequel. Love to you all. 3 And… no, chapter 12 was NOT the endddd!!

I faillll… at replying reviewssss. D8

Love.


	14. Celestia and the Underworld

**Note: **O: I just noticed that Harmony just had its 7k hits yesterday. And holy wow was I amazed. It was such a beautiful number that I promised myself I have to update. And here it is! Enjoy! My lovely lovely people! I love you all!!!

I am so sorry for the late update.

And so, enjoy the long chapter.

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 14**

**Celestia and the Underworld**

He dreaded the day he would have to head back to where he belonged. And he didn't imagine that the day would fall upon him right there and then. The Underworld was vast and wide, filled with scorching lava of death. He didn't mind being there and so did Demyx. Demyx hummed weakly, trying to make at least some noises in the silence. He didn't like how the Guardians were staring at him as if he were an intruder. It wasn't a surprise, seeing as he was a human. Humans weren't welcomed in the Underworld.

Axel acted indifferent. He kept walking across the narrow pathway with Demyx following behind him. "I wonder where the welcoming party is," he stuck his tongue out uncaringly, staring everywhere. It had been a long time since he last set foot on that place and nothing changed. It was still the same dismal area filled with moaning souls and huge, bulky bull looking guards. Of course, it was merely the exterior. He couldn't wait until he walked into the interior. He wondered if new breeds had been popping out ever since his absence. Not that he would have anything to do with it or even care about it. He was merely a curious little prince of the Underworld. And as a potential King, he thought that he should at least be a little concerned about his world.

"No one knows about your return, my dearest brother."

"Oh dear…" Axel growled, annoyed immensely.

Demyx laughed out loud, holding his sides. There were suddenly rose petals fluttering around the dreaded area filled with flames. The crimson violet colored petals turned to ashes and dusts when they touched the huge pool of scorching fire. Bubbles of flames could be seen flaring up once in a while angrily, determined to burn everything in their paths down.

Axel frowned deeply, torn whether he should feel disgust or extremely weird. "_Roses_?!"

"Roses…" Demyx laughed some more.

"Welcome back, Axel!" A huge grin could be seen. And in came a very similar looking redhead. The redhead had long, straight hair down to his waist. A pair of small dark wings could be seen growing out of his head.

Axel watched in awe. "Reno, what the devil got into you?!"

"What devil?" Reno laughed, hiding his chagrin easily. Petals were still raining down on them endlessly.

For a while, Axel thought of how beautiful it would be for the rose petals to be raining down under the bluest of sky, on the greenest fields, in a moist and cold location where the angel was with him. He missed the smile on Roxas' face, he missed Roxas' voice. Selfishly, he dreamed of a place where the Bloomers used their power to make it rain flower petals on earth and Roxas would sing, filling the world with his spectacular voice. And Axel would be there, standing and watching while his servants did their job to make Roxas happy. And Roxas would be singing for him…

How beautiful would that be.

But of course, Axel would never want for the angel to wear himself out. He would do his best to do make Roxas smile, by any means possible.

He growled out loudly when he was jolt out of his thoughts to find that he was in the dreaded place from where he originated. "Why are you out here, Reno?"

"To greet my lovely brother?" the taller redhead grinned out cheerily. He knew that he was annoying the other redhead and he felt proud of it. "You guys can stop now, Bloomers." Reno clapped his hands and the petals stopped raining. The beings that took the form of little girls with green skins flew out of their hiding and disappeared into the dark, making tiny giggles when as they stared at Reno. "Thanks!" Reno shouted.

"It's our pleasure, Prince!" the Bloomers shouted back.

Axel frowned, curiosity overwhelming him. "How do you get those Bloomers to come down here anyway?"

"Why would you wanna know?" Reno teased.

"He must have charmed them," Demyx stated blatantly. "The colors of their eyes are not the same as how they should be."

"Petty human," Reno growled, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "And what are you doing here with our beloved prince?"

"So I see. The King has once again burdened upon you the responsibility of bearing children? And you had to charm some lovely maiden?" Axel laughed, amused.

"Thanks to your disappearance, that is," Reno answered, not a single humor apparent in his voice. "I hope you've found one."

Demyx laughed. "I sense a lot of... sex in you."

"And what could be bothering you, oh dear brother?" Axel asked mockingly.

"Too much sex," Reno answered easily and shortly.

"So, there is a time when it's too much for you too."

Reno smirked then, looking at the smaller redhead. "And I bet you had too little sex, then? You smell of... flowers..."

Demyx laughed out loud. Afterwards, he used his hands to shut his mouth, knowing that it was completely inappropriate to laugh at the Princes. However, he couldn't hold himself from keeping a straight face. He could easily bet that the Princes must be at least a thousand years old, but they acted nothing like their ages. "I-I'll excuse myself," he said, biting his tongue to hold back his laughter, walking pass Reno to get into the Underworld castle.

"You shouldn't have brought a human here, Axel. They're preposterous and they reek of this ridiculous human world stench."

"It's Demyx, Reno."

"I don't care who it is."

"The same Demyx who saved your ass from getting whipped hundreds of years ago."

"If I had known he was a human, I would have butchered him to pieces."

"Racist."

"How was your adventure? I missed you so," Reno laughed, easily indicating that he wasn't serious.

"It was fine."

At least, the Underworld seemed to welcome him.

--------0-----0--------

Roxas dragged the water hose he had found from the depths of the Celestia Garden storage around as he flew. He smiled happily. His golden locks looked gorgeous underneath the warm stare of the sun. Connecting the long hose with the water at the fountain, he turned on the piece of technology he had come to learn to utilize and began spraying water all over the garden, giving life to the plantations.

The older Faeries who rested amidst the abundance of the greeneries yipped and yelped as they quickly flew away to avoid getting wet. They looked around, eyes wide, trying to find out what catastrophe had just fallen down upon them. They frowned when they found out it was merely the singing angel watering the garden. They frowned even more when the question about why an angel would water the garden crossed their minds. They couldn't find an answer, even though they were the older Faeries who were supposed to have plenty of knowledge.

The gardens in Celestia which grew above the clouds didn't need water.

Hence, they began whispering to one another.

Roxas didn't care, he danced in the air with the water hose, wetting everyone and everything surrounding him. The clouds sank as they were soaked with the pure liquid and they began crying, raining down the human world.

The angels were looking at one another, trying to figure out what had gotten into the singing angel. However, nobody took the initiative to ask him or even stop what he was doing because the singing angel looked so joyful and engrossed with his activity. They admired Roxas' talent and ability, but never once had they seen the angel demonstrate so much happiness. Somehow, Roxas' smile cheered them in all sorts of unimaginable way.

The other singing angels gathered around and began singing in ancient Celestian language. A song of the Rain—a song praising the pureness of the water and the good luck it brought them.

Roxas joined in the song when he heard the beautiful choirs. He led the song, singing in high tone, blending in with the other's voices without putting in any effort. His wings fluttered about and the feathers from his wing floated around in midair as they were released from his wings.

The other angels and archangels sat down and listened to the soothing melody, taking a break from their repetitive activities.

"What is going on in here?" the Goddess of Rain suddenly made an appearance, tapping one angel gently and bending down to whisper her question.

The angel merely shrugged in response, too engrossed in the singing to reply. The Goddess of Rain pouted a bit before finally deciding to join in the little song. She found her way to Roxas from amidst the sea of crowds and began to sing in ancient Celestian language in a questioning tone.

Roxas yelped for a bit when he saw the Goddess of Rain, beautiful cerulean eyes growing wide. He grinned so brightly and dropped his water hose, never once worrying for the angels that he had made wet. Beaming, he tackle-hugged the Goddess of Rain.

"Olette!" he exclaimed, hugging the Goddess longingly, resting his chin on the Goddess' shoulder.

"Hello to you too, Roxas."

"It has been too long since I last saw you. Where have you been?"

"My, you are unexpectedly happy today, Roxas. May I inquire who had brought forth such joyous Roxas to us? I must thank this person."

Roxas released his hug and blushed. "It… It's no one!" he chirped. He knew that he couldn't speak a word about Axel to anyone. Sora knew, but he had trusted his brother to not speak a word about it and he doubted that Riku would speak ill of him. The angels weren't supposed to make acquaintance with the humans after all. "How have you been?" he switched the topic with practiced ease.

"I am faring well."

"How's your training, Olette?"

The angels gathered there dismissed after noticing that the singing ceased. They went back to their previous activity. A few of them were still idling there, admiring at the beauty of the Goddess of Rain. It wasn't everyday that the Goddess of Rain would grace them after all. The Goddesses always stayed in their Kingdom. It was only once or twice every year that one of the Goddesses would leave the Kingdom of Rain.

Olette's mouth opened wide. "Are you serious?!" she mocked disappointed.

"Huh?" Roxas looked around, wondering what was going on.

One of the angels giggled. "She's a Goddess of Rain, Roxas. Her wings are the proof," she answered. "It's nice to meet you, Goddess. It's an honor to be graced by your appearance," the angel bowed.

"Oh, it's _my_ honor," Olette bowed, smiling kindly.

Finally, all the angels went back to do their tasks. Some faeries were still pouting over the fact that they were wet because of Roxas. However, they too, went away, leaving the Goddess and the singing angel alone.

"You are a Goddess now?! You've completed your training?" Roxas spun around to look at the Goddess' wings. "Your wings!" he gasped.

Olette's wings were like no other. They were made of pure, crystallized water gathered behind her, forming a pair of beautiful wings.

"C-can I…" Roxas paused. He didn't continue his questions, knowing that it was completely inappropriate.

"Go on, Roxas," Olette smiled, seemingly knowing what Roxas was trying to say.

"But…"

"How many times must I tell you to not hold back your thoughts when you're with me?"

Roxas stared at the clouds beneath him for a long while before taking in a deep breath. "C-can I touch them?" he asked hesitantly, almost whispering. He wished he didn't sound rude.

"Sure!" the Goddess chirped. "Go ahead, Roxas," Olette smiled, craning her neck slightly to look at the blond angel.

Timidly, Roxas gently stroke the Goddess' wings. He rubbed them lovingly. He was surprised to feel the fresh wetness of the wings. As he tried to grab them, the water separated, but then when he pulled his hand away, they reformed back to their shape. It was as if he was touching water, soothing and calming. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he choked slightly. "Wow…" he muttered breathlessly.

Olette giggled and turned to face Roxas. "There is really nothing to be amazed of, Roxas. You've met plenty of the Goddesses of Rain."

"But I never actually touch their wings before."

"That's because you never asked."

"But I don't know any of them! It would be rude and impolite to suddenly just ask them if I could…"

"You never know until you try, Roxas." Sora suddenly showed up, scaring Roxas a bit.

"Hi, Sora," Roxas forced a smile to hide his surprise.

"I was searching for you, Roxas! I'm glad you're okay."

Olette laughed. "Sora is still a very protective brother."

Roxas chuckled lightly.

"I don't want to lose Roxas again," Sora pouted.

"Lose? What do you mean?" Olette questioned curiously, worried.

"Don't you know? Roxas…"

Roxas quickly cut in. He never wished to worry Olette. "So, Olette, what brings you here?"

Olette raised her eyebrows, sensing that something was amiss, but he decided to go along with Roxas. "I was wondering why it suddenly rained when it wasn't scheduled. I decided to come and ask God, but then I found out the reason."

"Oh…" Roxas blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No. In fact, I'm delighted to find out how happy you were. You should come by sometimes and perform the Ceremony of Rain with me, Roxas. I'm sure it would be great."

"But… that's for Goddesses… and I am not allowed in."

"You should go, Roxas. I'm sure they would happily allow you to sing in the ceremony. I'd love to watch!" Sora encouraged.

Roxas wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable with Sora watching him. But he smiled anyway. "Well, if that's alright, I'd be honored." He silently wished that Axel would watch him instead. He wondered what his favorite redhead would think. Though at the same time, he was embarrassed too. He might not perform well.

"Oh right, Roxas. The Queen summons you."

"Really? Okay," Roxas smiled. "I'll go ahead then. Will I meet you again later, Olette?" he asked hopefully.

"I…" Olette released a small sigh.

"Oh, it's okay. I apologize for being selfish. Take care, Olette! Until the next time we see each other again!" Roxas exclaimed and grinned, flying away, carried by the wind and his gorgeous pair of wings.

Sora and Olette watched as Roxas flew out of sight. Then, they turned their attention away and looked at one another. They smiled, mirroring each other's expression.

"So, Sora. Mind telling me what happened while I was in the Kingdom of Rain?"

Sora smiled genuinely. "Sure."

--------0-----0---------

Axel heaved a sigh as he laid his head on the softness of his pillows. He was immediately swallowed into the fluffiness of his freshly made bed as soon as he put his weight on it. It had been such a long time since he slept in such a comfortable bed, that of a Prince's. He couldn't rid his mind of the angel. It plagued him to no end and he couldn't even concentrate on the things that needed his attention. He was going to be summoned to His Majesty, the King's chamber in an hour.

Courtesy to Reno, he was allowed to rest during the time being.

Somehow, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he appreciated the fact that Reno was being understanding.

He came to think about how long he had been away from the Underworld.

He never thought that he would ever go back to that place again. The thought itself tore him apart. He hated the Underworld. He hated the filth and the darkness that surrounded everything. He hated how unfaithful his father's servants were and he did not wish to rule over a world with so many distrusts. If any, he'd hoped for the Underworld to rot in its filthiness. He felt guilty of thinking such thing even after hundreds of years. However, he couldn't force himself to think otherwise. Everything looked bland in the Underworld. And he doubted that Roxas would be happy if somehow the angel found out about him being the Prince of the Underworld. However, he needed to be King. And maybe, he would be able to be with Roxas again someday.

He wouldn't tell Reno any of that. They were close, but their presence annoyed each other tremendously. And he was sure that Reno would laugh at his face for being so attached. Furthermore, with an angel, needless to say.

He walked over to the window by his bed, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. There was no sky, only the bleak empty space up above. The scenery outside consisted of different shades of crimson, as if mocking the color of his hair. He released a sigh.

Somehow, Demyx's idea sounded absurd now. He wasn't next in line to the throne. It was Reno and he believed Reno would do a so much better job that a certain prince who had abandoned the Underworld.

He was startled when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Prince, this is Zexion."

Axel raised his eyebrows and turned to face the door. "Come in. It's not locked."

"Thank you." There was a silent click on the doorknob and in came a lilac haired man. He bowed slightly in the presence of the Prince. His face showed no emotion. "I heard of you coming back to this world. And I thought that it is only polite to welcome you back, Prince."

"That is very much appreciated. You can get back to work now," Axel replied flatly.

"May I inquire of your worries?"

Axel grinned. "What worry?"

"I can sense the unease in your heart, My Prince. It is only appropriate for I, a mere servant to gain knowledge of it."

"You shouldn't concern yourself about it."

"My Prince, ever since your absence, a lot has been going on in the Underworld. Prince Reno had been trying his best to keep everything together from falling apart. Some of us are delighted in your return, Prince Axel."

"Some?"

"There have been words of rebels spreading around. And no one expected you to come back. May I inquire the reason of your return?"

Axel frowned deeply, wondering what Zexion was getting at. Had he not the permission to return to the Underworld? He hadn't yet completed his training. However, at least he knew that he had stayed true to himself and knew what he was doing.

"Zexion, drop it," Reno suddenly entered the room. Zexion released a soft gasp, tensing out of surprise.

"Prince Reno," he bowed deeply.

"Let the prince have his rest."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two Princes and the lilac haired servant. "I understand. I apologize. Rest well, Prince," he excused himself out of the room and disappeared behind the door.

"Servants are getting unruly."

"He means well," Axel smiled.

Reno laughed to the hollow of the room. "And here I thought I was defending you."

"And here I thought you're a complete ass."

"Oh, my ass is undeniably sexy, Axel. You're jealous."

Axel groaned and rolled his eyes. He chuckled then. "You never change."

And as if on cue, the two brothers high-fived one another. Contented smiles painted each other's expressions. "Now that you're back, I'm sure that we can get the Underworld straightened out again." Reno smiled in relieve.

Axel released a small sigh of guilt. "What is going on?"

"It's been getting worse. Those lowly servants. Rebellions have been happening everywhere. Dad is trying his best to keep them under control. And we're getting short on servants who would go to war. In fact… ah, I should leave the details for the later meeting. I'm just glad you're back."

Axel didn't reply.

"And by that, I never once imply any means to guilt you into doing any bids for this world. There is a reason you abandoned it in the past and I respect your wish. But no matter what, you are still a brother to me. Besides, Zexion calling you prince should prove well enough that you are still accepted in here," Reno smirked. "So, don't go all gloomy on everything."

"Am I supposed to laugh and then go all puppy eyes over your effort to cheer me up?"

"It would be lovely. I can inform it to the whole Underworld. Your servants will be happy."

Axel laughed. "I have no servants. So, your plan won't work," he paused. "Thanks, Re."

"You're welcome, yo."

"What are those on your head, Reno?" Axel gestured to the miniature wings planted on Reno's head. He wondered if they were accessories. But judging from Reno's response, it was easy enough to figure out the answer.

"…" Reno looked away in shame. "You eat any good food in the human world?"

"Reno, are you hiding something?"

"It's none of your business, Axel," Reno snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Axel grunted, watching Reno's moves carefully. There was something amiss with his brother, but he couldn't figure out what. Those little wings growing out of the redhead was enough to tell him that Reno wasn't in a good shape. Axel clicked his tongue. "It's time to go meet Father."

"Alright. Are you ready?'

"Very. I'm curious to hear what you two have to say."

----------0-----0----------

The human blond walked trudged through the corridors of the castle, trying to find his way around. The castle's structures had definitely changed since he last visited. He was lost. And every being was staring at him with curiosity, menace, and lust. He could feel the evil energy emanating from every part of the castle. He looked around warily, being careful with his every actions and steps. The last thing he wanted was to die in the Underworld as an immortal.

He struggled to find his way to that one particular area. He knew that a certain someone he knew would be in there.

He wondered how he had been doing. What had he been doing? Experimenting? Researching?

He wanted to know all about it. It had been too long since they talked with one another. He wanted to know all about the other male. Now, if only he could find his way around…

--------0-----0--------

"Roxas still seems to keep everything to himself. I thought he would at least have changed since we last met," Olette released a sigh as he sat down on the soft, polished bench shaped rock with Sora.

"What are you talking about?" Sora tilted his head to the side, honestly confused.

"You didn't notice, Sora?" the Goddess raised her eyebrows. Out of all angels, she had imagined that Sora would be the first one to notice Roxas' oddities.

"Notice? Roxas is always happy in here. He always smiles and he enjoys singing to other angels," Sora stated easily.

Olette shook her head in disagreement. "Roxas is not _truly_ happy, Sora."

"Why would you say that?" Sora frowned.

"His smiles aren't real. Can't you see?"

"His smiles are always real. I…" Sora shrugged.

"Sora…" Olette released a sigh of disappointment. She decided that it would be inappropriate to push the matters further. Sora was defensive when she spoke her thoughts. She didn't think that she would be able to convince Sora at that state.

"So, before Roxas interrupted. What were you trying to say about losing Roxas?" she asked gently, trying to not strike any nerves.

"Roxas went missing and we searched Celestia inside and out in order to find him. It was a while until I found him in the human world," Sora smiled, relieved that he had found his brother.

"What was Roxas doing in the human world?" Olette couldn't help but wonder. After all, wasn't it prohibited for the angels to venture into the human world?

"He said that he somehow got in there. He didn't explain more of it," Sora shrugged. "But he was with these two humans. He seemed to be really close with this one with red hair called Axel."

"Axel?"

"Yes, he's a very nice and gentle human. But I didn't get to spend a lot of time with them because Roxas wanted to go home."

"_Roxas_ wanted to go home?" Olette intentionally emphasized her word.

Sora paused, lamenting. "No, I wanted him to come back…" he paused, looking away.

"Sora… I thought we've already had this conversation in the past. But…"

"I know… but Roxas is really eager about the idea of coming back!" the brunet angel quarreled.

"Sora, we both know that Roxas is a master of masking his expressions and emotions," Olette chuckled at her own words.

"He's… not…"

"Alright, I won't argue over this with you. How have you been, Sora? How's your training coming along?"

"It's going excellent. I can harness the power of the keyblade rather good now."

"Congratulations," Olette smiled and clapped. "I have no doubt that you'll be a really good keyblade master in the future. There are only so very few chosen ones after all."

"Thanks. I'll try my best."

----------0-----0----------

Roxas walked into the Queen's chamber with worried expressions. His heart was throbbing. He wondered of why the Queen had summoned him. Was he going to be interrogated of his recent actions? He could only guess.

At the presence of Queen Aerith, he bowed and kneeled.

"Please stand up, Roxas," Aerith gestured gently.

Roxas nodded and obeyed. "Aerith, did you summon me?"

"Yes. Please sit down, Roxas. I want to have a nice, long talk with you."

Roxas reluctantly obeyed, sitting down on one of the Queen's soft, royal chairs.

"Tell me about this man… Axel," Aerith began softly.

Roxas stuttered, blushing wildly. "I-I know nothing of him," he spoke, half-honest, half-lying. He wasn't aware of himself being capable of truly lying until that day.

"Do not be afraid to speak your mind, Roxas. I promise that I wouldn't hold anything that we've talked about today against you."

"Aerith…" Roxas released a deep sigh. He looked deep into Aerith's eyes to seek some sense of discomfort that might encourage him to not speak a word, but he found none. Finally, he began. "He's the man who rescued me when I fell to the human world. He took me to his shelter and provided me with warmth and food. He treated me very gently and kindly."

The Queen smiled when she noticed the honest smile in Roxas' face. She didn't interrupt, using the silence to encourage the angel to go on.

"He… I don't know…" Roxas was lost in his words, seeking better ways to describe the man he loved only to find none. "He's just… very compassionate and caring. I don't think I've met anyone who understands me as much as he does." The silence dragged on. "I apologize, I didn't mean to be selfish."

"There is no need to apologize, Roxas. I am truly glad to hear your thoughts. If any, we should be sorry for treating you unfairly."

"Oh no, no! That's not what I meant. I am grateful for all things I've received here. Everyone means a lot to me and I couldn't be happier."

The Queen smiled at Roxas' selflessness. "Tell me more about him."

Roxas came to a pause again. He looked around, as if searching the wall or the clouds, or the bed for an answer. The brilliance of the human… his words wouldn't give the redhead justice. "I… he's really kind. He taught me about a lot of things and I learned a lot. He always comforts me whenever I feel sad. And he _knows_ when I am sad."

The Queen could sense the uneasiness present in Roxas' voice. "How do you feel about him?"

Roxas blushed full-on. "I…"

"Ah," Aerith smiled knowingly. "There's no need for further explanation then, Roxas. I am glad."

There was an awkward silence that ensued.

"What would you like, Roxas?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If your wishes were to be granted, what would your wishes be?"

Roxas shook his head. "I am very fortunate," he smiled. "I do not wish for anything more. I wish for everybody's happiness, health, and wealth."

"Roxas. What do you wish for _your_ own happiness?" Aerith pressed further.

Roxas released a soft sigh. "I… I want to be with Axel. Or… if that's impossible, just seeing him is enough… Can I please gain access to the Fountain of Eye? Please, I'd do anything," he pleaded, kneeling down to show his earnestness.

"Please stand up, Roxas. I will grant you permission to use the Fountain of Eye."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Aerith!" Roxas chirped.

"And I will try to find a way for you to meet Axel. However, I'm afraid that I can't promise anything."

Roxas paused, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you… are you sure?" he questioned.

"I am very certain. I will try my best to bring you happiness. You have contributed enough. It's time for me to do something for you, dear."

"Aerith…" Roxas stood up then and embraced the Queen tightly. "Thank you. Thank you very much," he whispered, biting his lower lip. His heart was leaping in joy. He didn't know what to say to the Queen except for thank you's.

Aerith smiled, hugging the angel back.

----------0-----0----------

As Axel entered the room, he could smell the stench. He cringed in disgust, holding his breath and covering his nose with his hand in order to prevent the stench from getting in. The stench of dead, rotting flesh contaminated the fresh air. Axel could only wonder what the hell happened in the King's chamber. It was rotten. It was foul.

"What the…" he breathed, but almost immediately choked.

"What do you think the smell is, Axel?"

"It… I don't know. What the hell, Reno? What smell is this?"

"It's the smell of death, Axel…" Reno whispered, not at all bothered by the horrible stench.

Axel wouldn't even dare to breathe. He was tempted to run away and throw up and he wondered why he didn't do so. He stood there with his brother beside him.

"It's death, Axel."

"What are you talking about?" Axel's voice was merely a whisper for he was trying his best to hold his breath. "Is the old man…?" he frowned.

"The King is nearing his end. Come, Axel. Come and face him. Our Father…"

Axel shivered. After a while, his senses finally adjusted to the unfamiliar scent. The gloomy darkness enveloping the chamber… somehow, Axel couldn't get used to it.

He followed Reno inside, looking at everywhere, trying to catch a sight of something, but all his five senses caught was the tiny glimmer of Reno's long hair once in a while and their heavy footsteps. The smell was still bothering Axel.

When they had finally arrived, Axel narrowed his eyes.

He took in a sharp breath.

What had become of the being everyone respected and referred to as King of the Underworld?

The King was nothing more than mere bones with a golden jewel crown, holding a long staff with a brilliant diamond.

"_Come forth, my sons."_

The skeleton spoke and Reno knelt on his right knee and bowing with respect.

Axel merely stood there, trying to register in and figure out what was happening.

Was it all a sick joke?

----------0-----0----------

Thank you! I'll reply to the reviews of the previous chapter tomorrow. I am so tired. I have to get my sleep. Hope you enjoyed!

Love.


	15. Fly

Thank you so much for the feedback for the last chapter everyone! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

**Harmony of the Sky**

**Chapter 15**

**Fly**

He petted the flowers that grew on the clouds he was sitting on. A warm and loving smile adorned his expression. He released a soft sigh of happiness, slowly lying his head down on the pillow of clouds that he had formed earlier as his head rest. He couldn't wait until the next day in which the Queen promised him access to the Fountain of Eye. He didn't know why he would have to wait for two days, but he didn't voice his question, thinking that proper arrangements were needed.

His silky wings of lightest blue curled up around him.

He took in a contented breath then, flying off to go see Olette about the Ceremony of the Rain. He might be able to help with something.

The Kingdom of Rain.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

He could feel the terror striking into his system by the second he stood in front of his so called father. The vigor of the man he remembered was no more. The man who used to be so kind and valiant, the person that he looked up to, but at the same time loathed to no end. He looked at the distorted dark wall at the side, having no intention to look at the condition of his father. No wonder the underlings were trying to rebel. No wonder...

He swallowed.

How dare they tried to rebel? Didn't they swear their eternal loyalty to his old man? Didn't they bow before him, lick at his foot, say all those nice, praises before him? He witnessed it all when he was merely a young boy. The kindness that showed through the eyes of those lowly beings, the loyalty emitted from their very actions. Everything was apparent. Everything was so obvious from his eyes a long time ago.

Was it all faux? Disguise and pretense to please the King? To gain His attention?

And now that the King was no longer the man he used to be, they all decided to rebel and send him to his doom and concurrently take over the throne? How naïve he was to believe that his people actually cared for the well being of the Underworld.

He should have figured out from the beginning that the Underworlders were merely greedy, lowly creations of God, failed creations that should have perished since the beginning of time.

Seeing his father in such condition broke his previously uncaring thoughts. It pierced deep into the very core of his ignorance. His body, mind, and soul screamed at him to do something—anything to bring back the man that he once looked up to. And so, his memories buried deep within his head came springing up like no tomorrow, assaulting him, reminding him of his past... the past that he had been trying his best to put behind.

And now, he was facing his so called past, haunted, and breathing inside it once more.

"_My Sons..."_

A loud ringing and a low, deep, dark voice filled Axel's head. It rang continuously. What happened to the gentle voice he used to love and listen to? What happened to the kindness and gentleness that always showed in the man's action? The man couldn't even move—sitting on his crimson colored throne, dark rotten bone covered in disgusting stench and maggots filled flesh. The sight was sickening.

The Prince wondered how his brother could stay calm in such sight.

"Kneel down, Axel. Show your respect before the King," Reno snarled, giving a nasty glare at Axel's direction.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Axel mumbled in denial.

"This is the result of what you've done, Axel."

"What?"

Axel frowned, obviously annoyed at his brother's accuse. He had done nothing in his life that would cause such mortal peril. No matter how much hatred he bore for his world, he would never do anything that would harm them.

"You are old enough to take responsibilities for your own action, Axel. Kneel down."

The Prince, obviously, was not happy with his brother's treatment. He felt as if he was a prisoner, forced to face the judgment that he didn't deserve, accused of a crime that he never remembered ever committed.

Licking his dried lips, thinking that there was no use for him to argue much further, he knelt on one of his knees, mimicking Reno, bowing down humbly. _"Axel, my precious child… you have returned to me."_

"Yes, father."

"_The Underworld has suffered greatly ever since your absence in your journey to the human world. We have always awaited your return with great confidence."_

Axel could almost laugh at the sheer humor in his father's speech. They had awaited his return? What a joke. The Underworld was first to banish him, deeming him not deserving to be one of them. And now, they wanted him to come back? Treating him as if he was a hero in the past, making him feel guilty by telling him that the Underworld needed him in their grave situation?

"_Axel, my son. Have you come back to correct everything?"_

"What is happening? W-What happened to you?" Axel asked, not even once laying eyes on the King.

"_Look at me, Axel."_

Axel hesitated before doing what his father said.

"_Look at my state. There is nothing I can do now. It is almost time for me to forever perish from this world and return to the stream. Axel, please. Without a capable King, the Underworld would surely fall under the hands of those treacherous servants. You must take over my title and sit on the throne. Come back to us and show your loyalty to the land in which you were born."_

Axel shook his head. "What are you talking about, old man? Surely, Reno is more than capable of taking your title and becoming the next king."

"_No, Reno is worthless."_

At that, Axel frowned, shifting his attention to his brother. He could see Reno visibly tensed, obviously injured by their father's words. However, he chose to not speak a word about it.

"Unless someone explains everything that had happened and convince me as to why I am more capable than Reno, I won't take over. After all these years, do you honestly believe that I care about this rotten world?"

"_Impudent child!"_ the King roared. _"Tell me. How does falling in love with an angel of any benefit to you?!"_

Axel narrowed his eyes, knitting his brows. "You _spied _on me?!" he replied in absolute distaste. So, all along, he was watched? His every single move?

"Silence, Axel." Reno snapped. "It is only right for the King to have knowledge about his subjects."

Axel couldn't understand his brother's change of attitude. That wasn't the Reno he knew. "You can't force me to take over. I don't care how rotten you've all become. I have been banished and I will stay in that current state. Even if the Underworld fall before my very eyes, I wouldn't shed any emotion," Axel responded coldly. He stood up then.

However, before he could take another step out of the room, he could feel his legs becoming heavy and bounded to the ground. Hands colored the darkest shade of black pierced out through the distorted floor and began yanking at his legs, gripping so tightly, sure to leave marks. Axel growled and hissed in annoyance, trying to struggle free, but soon found that it was of no use.

"_If you disagree, I would use any means possible to seek down that angel of yours. And trust me, Axel. You will suffer more agony than you have ever felt before." _ His father's voice was dark and cruel, almost merciless. _"Please, son. I do not wish you threaten you. However, I need a successor in order for my Underworld to stay in place."_

"Let. Me. Go!" Axel roared, summoning the rage of fire and immediately burning the eerie hands binding him together. He took in a breath before dashing at the bones of his father, summoning his chakrams, attempting to crush the bones into pieces.

"_It's no use. I am no longer alive, Axel."_

"Don't you _dare_ do anything to Roxas. I will take down the Underworld using my hands if need to!" Axel swore.

"_Fool!"_

Before Axel could attempt another act, he could feel a sharp hit on his back. He quickly swerved, finding Reno behind him. He was unsuccessful in parrying the assault of attacks launched upon him.

And the last thing he remembered was Reno's ghostly smirk and those… gorgeous dark feathers…

--

The Kingdom of Rain stood before him. He could see the rainbows and the Goddesses of Rain playing cheerfully in that beautiful seven colored phenomenal. It was fantastical to his eyes. The Goddesses were all bathing happily in the rain.

It wasn't called the Kingdom of Rain for nothing. All year long, the Kingdom was blessed with pure, refreshing water that came naturally from the clouds, raining down the waterfall.

The beautiful waterfall was clouded in gorgeous mist. It was heaven.

Roxas chuckled when he heard the happy giggles of the Goddesses playing over the rainbow. He shyly stepped on the cold, stone pavement that led to the Kingdom, trying his very best not to let his curiosity got the best of him. It had been quite a time since he laid foot on the breathtaking kingdom. He missed it immensely.

He couldn't find any excuses as to why he had forgotten about its existence if not for Olette paying him a visit. Perhaps, he was too selfish—too engrossed in his own issues that he didn't care about others. He silently slapped himself inside for being so uncaring. He and Olette were good friends; he should have paid the Goddess a visit. And he felt even guiltier that he never learnt of the news about Olette joining the ranks of the Goddesses until Olette paid him a visit.

The guards bowed before him politely, knowing that he was the son of God whose singing was so superior, completely incomparable to anything in the world. Roxas appreciated the politeness and bowed back to the guards. The guards were perplexed, but they exchanged smile with the angel—something that they had never thought would happen.

The guards gladly gave him the direction to Olette's room without any hesitation.

Muttering his thanks, Roxas flew over to the Goddess' room.

--

Upon waking up from his unconsciousness, Axel found himself back in his room. He sat up frailly, pressing his palm flat against his head, trying his hardest to remember back what had happened. Taking in a deep breath, he was able to comprehend the events. To his surprise, he wasn't chained down or anything—he was simply back in his room as if nothing had happened. He even began to wonder if it was merely his imagination.

He decided to walk out of his room.

A few steps out of his room, he could hear a loud roar coming from somewhere near where he was standing. From what he recall correctly, it was Reno's room… and those noises—it was of no doubt that his brother was in some sort of unimaginable pain. Concern filled his heart and he immediately rushed to the other Prince's room.

Contrary to what he thought, the door wasn't locked. He entered, finding dark colored feathers fluttering all about, scattered all across the room. His eyes went wide in shock as he stood to stare the figure of the being he had known as his brother. Blood of crimson violet stained the room, smeared along the walls with such beauty. More blood splattered about as Reno's screams of pain and agony continued.

"Reno!" Axel called out, running over to his brother's side, kneeling down, and trying his best to stop his brother's attempt to rip the wings off his head.

Reno didn't stop. His eyes were dark, filled with void, as if dead. Wings began growing painfully out of his back. The bone crunching noises was sickening, echoing throughout the hollow of the room. More dark feathers spewed about, as if determined to mark the territory as their own.

"What the hell are you doing, Reno?!" Axel shouted, taking his brother's hand, hoping to stop the man from hurting himself.

"Must… these wings…"

"Re!"

Axel's efforts soon became futile as the older of the redhead roared, clawing at Axel's arms. Axel hissed in pain before jumping away as blood began to ease out of the wounds. It thundered outside, signaling the oncoming rain.

That was odd. Axel thought that the rain could never reach the Underworld. How could there be thunder or even rain?

"These wings…" Reno muttered deeply, desperately clutching at the wings on his head and tearing them off, making dirty messes of blood. However, the wings began growing back again and again no matter how many times he tore them off his head.

Unable to watch anymore of Reno's actions, Axel summoned his chakrams, dashing off to knock his brother unconscious.

It didn't take a lot to knock the other Prince off.

Axel frowned, going over to scoop his brother up and laid Reno's head gently on his lap. The blood began seeping into the black pants Axel wore, blending in, forming an elegant mixture of colors.

The Prince took in a deep breath, watching the calm breathing of his brother. He craned his neck up to look out the window behind him. And for that one time, Axel witnessed the crying sky of the Underworld.

"What the hell happened to you and father, Reno?" he whispered, letting out a dejected sigh. Concern filled his heart. First his father… now Reno was trying to tear off his own wings.

Was it really all his fault?

--

_Under the withering tree that provided no shade, the two brothers sat. Their faces were painted with grins of happiness. The silent and eerie wind blew briskly against them as if whispering silently. And another blow of wind, bringing silent shrieks. The dead tree was as if waving good bye to the darkness of the sky, saying its goodbye. _

_The taller red haired child stood there, with wings darker than the shades of the sky. _

"_Those are beautiful!" A small redhead grinned at the sight of the other, slightly taller redhead with wings so dark before him. _

"_This is weird, yo…" the other redhead child with wings pouted. _

"_You think so?" Axel frowned, knitting his brows together, still admiring those wings that grew from his brother's back. _

"_Of course. Nobody except the Lilims have something like…these, Axel."_

"_Maybe you're a Lilim?" Axel wondered childishly, grinning ever so slightly._

"_No way, Axel. If I am, then you are too, yo."Reno laughed at his brother's naivety."Besides, Lilims are girls, yo! Are you girls?" he laughed, amused, gently thwacking Axel's head with the palm of his hand. _

"_Ow, Reno!!!" Axel groaned. But then, he grinned again. "But don't you think that would be awesome? I'd kill to have those!" the child pointed. _

"_You'll have a lot of chance to kill soon, Axel. Once you begin your training as a prince, you'll have to kill and snatch away the life of those lowly souls undeserving of their existence in the world."_

"_Kill…" Axel parted his lips, staring at the palms of his hands as if they were the most miraculous objects he had ever laid his eyes on. He let out a breath. _

"_Don't be scared, yo. I'll be there to watch you. And if things get tough, I can always help you, Axel."_

"_I can handle it by myself!"_

_Reno grinned. Then, he contemplated on Axel's previous comment, sticking out his bottom lip. "You really think so, yo? That having wings is nice?"_

"_Of course!" Axel nodded without a single delay. _

"_Good! Axel doesn't have wings~" Reno teased in a cheerful manner, running across the brown colored sandy ground. _

"_Hey! I'll grow a pair soon!" Axel protested, chasing after his brother. _

"_See if you can catch me!"_

_--_

"_Hey Reno, maybe you can fly!"_

_--_

"Oh, Roxas! What brings you here?!" Olette exclaimed in joy, running over to greet her very best friend.

Suddenly, Roxas was struck with the question. He began wondering what he was doing there himself. Wouldn't it be really awkward to say that he was actually interested in Olette's idea and that he was there maybe to rid his mind off the wait that he had to endure in order to be able to see his favorite redhead again?

"Please, state your mind honestly, Roxas. We don't want a lying angel now, do we?" Olette giggled, knowing just the right way to get that friend of hers to talk.

"Yes, Goddess," Roxas replied humbly, yet at the same time playfully.

"Sit down and make yourself at home, Roxas. What would you like? Rainbow treats? Tea of Seven Colors? Snowy candies made of crystallized pure rain water?"

"Wow… those sound really…bizarre. And delicious!" Roxas grinned.

"They are! You have to try them all out. I'm sure you'll love them! If you don't mind waiting, that is."

"Of course I don't. I don't think I'd mind waiting forever for those."

"Well then. I'll go and see if I can get my hands on those quickly."

Roxas nodded. "Should I help in anything?" he offered.

"No, please sit there and wait."

Roxas agreed, watching as the Goddess disappeared from sight. He tapped his fingers against the table covered in silky smooth linen silently. Olette's room was a wonder to behold, graced with various ornaments and antiques alike. The angel was sure that he wouldn't get bored no matter how many times he stared at Olette's room.

The Goddess' bed was covered in the most beautiful bed cover. A material of clothes, he guessed, that could cause lights to diffract and eventually caused the natural effects of diffraction, shaping multiple glorious colors on the white colored covers. Water was raining down, forming a thin shield at all walls, providing the soothing sounds of travelling water.

The room smelt of nature and forest.

And he could feel the chill, but at the same time warmth that the sunlight provided.

He felt at bliss, completely fortunate and honored to be able to even sit in there.

He wondered if there was a scheduled rain for the day. If there was, then he would be holding Olette from doing her duty. He shouldn't even be at the Kingdom of Rain in the first place. He had a daily duty to sing in the garden and entertain the angels. However, being a little rebellious, out of his own accord, he decided to skip his duty for the day, hoping to his very best that God wouldn't punish him for his slacking off.

He felt extremely guilty over his actions and he had promised himself that as soon as he headed back, he would face God and apologize sincerely.

However, his worries were soon erased when Olette came back with a tray of goodies. Treats layered with sugary cream texture, colored with every bright color possible.

--

"Would you like to assist me with the Rain Dance today, Roxas?" Olette suddenly questioned amidst their conversation with a smile attached on her face.

"Assist you with the…?" Roxas choked.

"Rain Dance," Olette confirmed. "It'd be fun! I had always dreamed of working together with you once I've become a Goddess."

Roxas grinned so brightly, nodding eagerly. "If I could be of any help, yes."

"You are unusually beaming and absolutely happy today, Roxas. May I inquire… what is up?" Olette laughed.

Roxas blushed. "It's nothing…" he shook his head.

Olette released a small giggle, noticing her friend's shyness. She didn't press on. The two friends chatted animatedly, telling one another their jokes and concerns.

--

The chime of a bell marked the start of the Rain Ceremony. A strum of the harp and Olette took a step forward. The other goddesses gathered in the center of room behind Olette. Everyone was putting their heart together in order to bring rain to the human world, giving the humans joy of escaping the dry summer.

Roxas was nervous, standing where he was. Somehow, at some weird turn of event, he had agreed to lead the singing of the hymns of the Rain. He always knew how to sing the old Celestian songs without any difficulty. It was as if a knowledge embedded inside his very soul.

At the more rapid strum of the harps and the start of the soothing sounds of flutes, Roxas took in a deep breath and let his voice out.

His wonderful voice filled the air.

And Olette and the other Goddesses began to dance, swerving to the side slowly, and spinning around. Their robes graced their elegant figure, swaying along, following their movements. The curtains over at the side stirred, blown by the gentle wind.

There, at the top of the Kingdom of Rain, the Rain Ceremony was performed.

Roxas' voice was strong. It was as if a prayer. A prayer for the God's to send the rain down to the human world.

And the sky roared, signaling the beginning of rain.

The rain grew harder as the clouds far and beyond shifted color into the darker shades of black.

Roxas slightly wondered what it would feel like to be able to dance, instead of singing. But then, dancing was the job of a girl, was it not? He was a boy, he shouldn't be dancing, right?

Then, he wondered what Axel would think. He wondered if it rained over at Axel's house. If Axel experienced the rain he had assisted in bringing. He smiled and then sang some more.

He sang and sang with the voice of his heart, not even caring if the ceremony had ended.

Thinking about his favorite human all the while.

He couldn't figure out why, but somehow… he could sense the unease in his own heart.

--

His heart fluttered as the Queen told him that he was finally permitted to the Fountain of Eye.

Returning from the Kingdom of Rain yesterday, he braved himself to apologize to God for not performing his duty. However, God, instead, commended him for having assisted the Goddesses and encouraged him to do more bidding for the Kingdom in the future. Roxas smiled cheerfully, his smile warmer than the sunlight, thanking God.

And now, he was standing in front of the entrance to the Fountain of Eye.

Somehow, it felt so surreal to him. Everything had been going unexpectedly well and everyone had been treating him so well… In the previous years, he felt nothing but agony. The heaviness in his heart was always present when doing his duties out of obligation. But now, he was willing to do anything he was requested to gladly with his heart, putting his soul into it.

Taking in a deep breath, he nodded to the Watchers, who opened the huge metal double door for him. The metal creaked together, filling in the silence. The Watchers bowed to let him in. The same Watchers, he remembered, who threw him out of the Fountain and banished him from there.

Not one to hold any grudge, Roxas gave the Watchers a warm smile before stepping into the dark.

The green hues emanating from the Fountain shone upon him. And he stared at the pure water of the fountain. He was slightly perplexed as to why the Fountain was radiating with hues of green and black. He frowned slightly before stepping over and kneeling down slowly, watching the Fountain carefully.

And soon, there it was. The image of his beloved redhead.

He reached out to touch the pale face of Axel. But he soon drew back as the tips of his fingers touched the cold water.

The smile on his face tore apart when he saw the anguish on Axel's face.

Where…

Was that really Axel?

Roxas observed more closely. Where was he?

That was certainly not the beauty of the human world that Roxas had grown familiar of.

"Axel…" he called out, whispering.

He jumped back in terror once he made out that it was crimson blood smeared all around Axel's surrounding.

Fear filled his soul when he saw another redhead, injured immensely, bleeding without end. And the dark feathers all around… those were… the color of the wings of the banished angels? How…

Did… did Axel commit murder?

Was Axel the one to inflict such horrible injuries to that other redhead?

Roxas shook his head in disbelieve, covering his mouth with both of his hands, breathing out shakily.

--

_It has always been my dream… to be able to fly—to roam the sky freely._

_But…as time passed, I have forgotten…_

_That dream of mine..._

--


End file.
